Descubrimientos
by andy galadrim
Summary: Kai descubre algo que le cambiará la vida...POR FIN HA LLEGADO LA ESPERADA CITA! JOJO n.n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño.

Esta es el primer fic que escrbí de BeyBlade y está aquí gracias a la linda de Rin, gracias!gracias, gracias por ayudarme y aguantarme...n.n así que en agradecimiento te dedico este fic...espero que te guste

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO UNO: "DESCUBRIENDO"

Era una noche fría, propia de esa época, la mansión Hiwatari estaba a oscuras a excepción de una habitación del segundo piso, donde un joven de cabello bicolor y unos hermosos ojos rojos miraba el techo de su cuarto, donde no pensaba en nada coherente, mas bien en lo que sería de su futuro, en lo que haría en su futuro, ya que su "querido" abuelo había fallecido desde asía dos semanas, por suerte ya tenía 18 años y no tenía que tener a alguien extraño manejando su herencia. No le gustaba mucho que personas lo atendieran así que, esa noche había despedido a sus sirvientes, a su mayordomo y a su chofer.

Pronto un sonido lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, era el timbre que sonaba con mucha insistencia y fastidio "quien demonios puede ser?" "mañana voy a desconectar el maldito timbre", cerró sus ojos y ocultó su rostro debajo de sus blancas sábanas, tratando de ignorar el fastidioso sonido, "maldición", pensó cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, acompañando el sonido que le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza, dio un suspiro resignado y levantó el auricular

-si?-preguntó con un tono molesto

-kai, maldita sea, porque no me abres,acaso quieres que tire la reja?-

-Bryan?-

-quien mas iba a ser? acaso conoces a alguien que tenga la voz tan sensual como la mía?- kai gruñó molesto y le colgó el teléfono

Bajó con lentitud las escaleras, sonrió para sus adentros tratando de hacerlo con la mayor lentitud posible, sabia que su amigo no era nada paciente y que se molestaría si tardaba mucho, además de que el viento helado ya estaba aumentando. Llegó a la entrada y abrió la pesada puerta que rechinó al abrirse y entró por la ranura una corriente que hizo que Kai sintiera un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pues no estaba lo bastante abrigado, dado el ambiente del interior de su casa, observó a Bryan con una mueca de desagrado parado detrás de la alta reja blanca

-no te me quedes viendo Hiwatari y abre la maldita reja!-gritó furioso, mientras Kai sonreía, había logrado su cometido. Presionó un botón del panel que estaba junto puerta, la reja se abrió automáticamente y el joven de cabellos lavanda caminó con paso seguro hacia la entrada, mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos y deteniéndose a unos centímetros de él sin inmutarlo, pasaron varios segundos hasta que el ojirojos cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus rojizos ojos

-que quieres?-preguntó abriendo de nuevo sus ojos para enfocar al pelilavanda, quien sonrió maliciosamente y de un rápido movimiento abrazó al chico que tenia enfrente de él

-hacerte compañía, porque estas muy solito- le susurró al oído lentamente, causando un escalofrío involuntario en el chico que sostenía en sus fuertes brazos y sonreía al sentir la reacción de éste

-suéltame idiota-le gritó el chico, mientras se movía frenéticamente para liberarse de su agarre. Kai era fuerte, pero Bryan lo era mas, además de que era mayor que el, no solo en edad sino en altura. Bryan soltó a Kai lentamente mientras observaba su mirada furiosa y listo para caerle a golpes por tan atrevida acción

- vamos Kai, no te hagas del rogar, tu lo quieres tanto como yo-sonrió lujuriosamente

-claro que no! Y si no vienes a decirme algo importante puedes comenzar a largarte!-

-de acuerdo, pero no te enojes, sabes? pierdes una gran oportunidad, cualquiera desearía estar conmigo, ya sea mujer u **hombre…**-aseguró mientras decía de manera sensual la última palabra

-si, cualquier idiota como tú!-Kai se calmó y le volvió a preguntar su razón de por que se encontraba ahí

-ya te dije…vine a hacerte compañía-continuó después de escuchar un gruñido por parte del bicolor

-has estado muy solo, mas que de costumbre, no sales de éste lugar y ni siquiera vas a visitarme-pronunció con voz de fingida tristeza y haciendo un puchero de niño chiquito-al no escuchar contestación y no ver movimiento alguno en su compañero siguió hablando

-es en serio, vine a hacerte compañía, que tal si te vuelves un ermitaño amargado…aunque lo amargado ya lo tienes pero…de todas formas vengo a acompañarte-el ojirojos alzó una ceja y después entró a su mansión con los brazos cruzados

-como quieras…-dijo en voz baja.

Bryan cerró la puerta con fuerza y siguió a Kai, que a su parecer se veía muy bien de espaldas, pero su observación de la parte trasera de su amigo fue interrumpida por la voz del mismo

-si te vas a quedar, estarás en éste cuarto- habló mientras señalaba una puerta a su lado derecho sin expresión en su rostro

-me voy a dormir-Bryan lo miró molesto

-lo que tú necesitas es una novia…o un novio…-rió histéricamente, mientras el bicolor subía las escaleras, siendo observado por el pelilavanda con mucho detenimiento.

-te recomiendo cerrar tu cuarto con seguro, porque es mucha la tentación-volvió a carcajearse

-pervertido…-

Kai llegó a su cuarto y observó la puerta "mejor si pongo seguro". Se acostó boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, dejó que Bryan entrará solo para que lo dejara de fastidiar, cuando el pelilavanda se proponía molestarlo, era casi imposible lograr que desista.

Ya había amanecido cuando el bicolor estaba preparando su desayuno y escuchó pasos detrás de él, adivinando la intención de su amigo, se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con el pelilavanda con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, preparado para dar un abrazo

-ni lo sueñes pervertido…-dijo con voz tranquila pero amenazante

-que aguafiestas eres, no me dejas divertirme, pero bueno, se me ocurrió una brillante idea-

-eso si es un milagro-respondió sarcásticamente

-muy graciosito Hiwatari, pero bueno…que te parece hacer una piscina atrás de tú casa?-

-estás idiota? con el frío que hay-

-tú eres el idiota, sería para cuando comience el calorcito y puedas organizar fiestas con mujeres atractivas…y me invites a mi-

-hasta crees que gastaría mi dinero en estupideces como esa-

-no voy a dejar de decírtelo hasta que no lo hagas-

-me da igual, no vas a convencerme esta vez-la platica había terminado, por parte de Kai, que se dirigió hacia el estudio, donde comenzó a revisar los papeles de las empresas que ahora estaban en su poder, pero no pudo cumplir con su cometido , ya que para su mala suerte, su amigo no lo dejaba en paz y solamente le repetía su maravillosa idea, una y otra vez

-lárgate de mi casa!-el ojirojos explotó por fin

-oblígame!-respondió retador, se miraron fijamente, una mirada era de desprecio y furia y otra era de burla y satisfacción, ya habían tenido la misma pelea unos minutos antes y el ruso no se daba por vencido.

-de acuerdo, haré la estúpida piscina…-respondió resignado el ojirojos

Bryan sonrió complacido-sabia que lo harías, eres un buen amigo, y serias un buen aman…-

-Quieres callarte antes de que me arrepienta!-gritó furioso

-yo solo decía…vendré dentro de dos o tres días para ver como ya avanzó la construcción-

"por lo menos se va a largar". El pelilavanda se marcho, no sin antes dirigirle una picara y lujuriosa mirada y guiñarle un ojo. "no se como puede ser mi amigo, es un depravado, imbécil y caliente"pensó el bicolor, dio un suspiro y pidió una escavadora para comenzar con la piscina

-entre mas rápido termine esto mejor…-

dos horas después una enorme máquina escarbaba en su patio haciendo un nada agradable sonido que no le permitiría la concentración a nadie y al anochecer, cuando todos ya se habían marchado ya había un enorme agujero, de una gran profundidad "entre mas honda, mejor, talvez se ahogue Bryan cuando venga" una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se acercó al agujero y notó que en la esquina había una pequeña montaña de rocas en donde pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cantidades de tierra se hundían y creaban una pequeña nube de polvo, entró un momento y regresó con una linterna, la mas potente que encontró, bajó con mucho cuidado y descubrió un pequeño agujero, de mucha profundidad, quitó algunas piedras, hasta que la más grande cayó, haciendo que él se alejara con agilidad, para evitar ser aplastado por ella.

Cuando el polvo se disipó y pudo ver con claridad no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, "una cueva subterránea?", se agachó y entró por el pequeño agujero, que poco a poco se fue agrandando, hasta que después de haber gateado por diez minutos aproximadamente, pudo ponerse de pie y tener 60 centímetros encima de su cabeza, la cueva era húmeda y por lo tanto fría, por suerte no tenía bifurcaciones, así que no había peligro de perderse.

ya eran las nueve de la noche, y ya tenía ahí media hora caminando, estaba a punto de irse cuando notó un destello más adelante, parecía un gran altar de oro, adornado con gemas, con asombro se acercó y se dio cuenta de que mas bien era una especie de ataúd, caminó lenta e inseguramente hacia él y con cuidado empujó la tapa, pero se tuvo que tapar los ojos cuando una potente luz blanca salió de él haciendo que cubriera sus ojos con su brazo para evitar lastimarse la vista

- que demonios?-

Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo, pero antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor, iluminando la habitación que ahora se extendía ante sus ojos sorprendidos, era amplia, pero se encontraba vacía, a excepción del ataúd de oro que ahora estaba abierto, asentó la linterna, subió el pequeño escalón, se asomó con emoción y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta literalmente y con los ojos abiertos a no mas poder

-es lo más hermoso que haya visto-dijo en voz baja.

Ahí ante sus ojos color carmín se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho que parecía de 17 años, de la piel mas blanca y delicada que había visto y que de seguro también era la más suave y tersa, su rostro era angelical y su cabello era de color rojo fuego, con dos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, sus labios rojos, tan apetecibles y perfectos, todo él era perfecto, vestía todo de blanco, ajustado, marcando su perfecto cuerpo, una capa azul y larga colgando de sus hombros y una espada amarrada a un cinto finamente hecho.

"como es posible que esté tan …"sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos, revelando dos bellos y penetrantes ojos color azul ártico que lo observaron con sumo asombro, pero aún así el joven pelirrojo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sincera y hermosa, haciendo que el bicolor se sonrojara casi imperceptiblemente y le devolviera la sonrisa, sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que nunca había sonreído así y menos sonrojarse, el joven se sentó y comenzó a hablar en un idioma extraño e incomprensible para Kai que no podía dejar de verlo

"no importa lo que diga, su voz parece la de un ángel…que me sucede? Como puedo estar pensando eso?"

-no entiendo lo que dices-susurró con la voz mas suave que pudo, el ojiazul se le quedó observando con confusión, tratando de analizar las palabras del joven bicolor "que tonto eres Hiwatari, como te va a entender?"

-hola…-dijo suavemente. Kai dio un salto hacia atrás por la impresión, tropezando con el pequeño escalón y cayéndose estrepitosamente al suelo, el chico lo observó con una expresión burlesca, Kai se le quedó observando fijamente "ya estoy imaginando cosas…, mas de las que hasta ahora ya imagine?"

-hola-volvió a repetir el pelirrojo con una amable sonrisa

-entiendes lo que digo?-preguntó desde el suelo, aún sin poder creerlo el ojirojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y bien? que tal estuvo?por favor dejenme reviews para que yo sepa si subo el sigiente capitulo o de plano no sirve y escribo otro...gracias por leer n.n

Andy Galadrim


	2. conociendonos

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño.

Aclaraciones: "pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala

Muchas gracias a Rin y a Aika por dejarme review y a las que lo leyeron tambien les doy las gracias! n.n

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO DOS: "CONOCIENDONOS"

- entiendes lo que digo?- volvió a repetir Kai, desde el suelo.

- claro- respondió el otro joven como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ahora… deje de hacer tonterías y sea tan amable de llevarme a mi habitación, estoy cansado… y después mande a alguien a que me informe- se le quedó observando, el otro no se movió

- cansado, no estabas acostado en esa cosa?- preguntó por fin el ojirojos levantándose, mientras el pelirrojo arqueaba una ceja.

- como se atreve a contestarme de esa manera?- lo observó de arriba hacia abajo con mirada de desprecio, incomodando a Kai.

- es un bufón o algo por el estilo?... esa ropa es muy extraña, debieron elegir a alguien mejor para despertarme- bajó con agilidad del ataúd que después se cerró.

- despertarte?... me llamaste bufón?-

- acaso también está sordo?...bufón- una sonrisa cínica apareció en el pálido rostro.

-no soy un bufón! de que demonios estás hablando? Y quien eres tú?- ya no le importaba lo atractivo que estuviera ese joven, lo había provocado y ahora asumiría las consecuencias.

- como que quien soy? Ni siquiera lo sabe? Es peor de lo que me imagine…llame a su señor, necesito hablar con él-

-…mi señor?... esto es una broma acaso? Eres amigo del idiota de Bryan verdad?- le dijo de manera amenazante, acercándosele, a lo que el otro no se inmutó.

- lo siento pero yo no conozco a ningún Bryan…- de pronto la mirada del joven ojiazul se oscureció, su cerebro comenzaba a procesar todo.

- podría decirme en que año estamos hoy?-

- mfh… 2006- El joven vestido de blanco abrió grandemente los ojos

no puede ser… por que tardaron tanto, al menos que algo les haya pasado o tal vez no habían encontrado una solución, pero si ahora estoy despierto… esto es muy malo…

"que estará pasando por su mente? se ve preocupado, no puedo entender nada de lo que está pasando y aun así…"

- quién es usted?- le preguntó con la espada desenvainada y apuntándole al bicolor.

- eso te debería preguntar a ti, tú eres el que está en mi patio, dentro de mi futura piscina…- cruzó los brazos sin inmutarse por la cercanía de la punta de la espada en su cuello. El ojiazul lo miró un momento y después guardó su espada.

dijo piscina? Que será eso?

- en mi propiedad, por lo tanto en mi cueva-

- cueva? Estamos en una cueva?- a Kai le pareció que se puso un poco nervioso.

- podríamos salir de aquí?-

- por que? Tienes miedo de estar conmigo?- preguntó burlonamente

- miedo por qué?- preguntó confuso mientras el bicolor suspiraba resignado.

-…sígueme-

Los dos chicos caminaron silenciosos por la cueva, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de no mirar a ver a su acompañante, hasta que llegaron a la parte en donde tenían que agacharse para salir, en ese momento se detuvieron.

- y bien…-

- y bien que?- preguntó un poco molesto el bicolor

- pase primero-

- …

- que espera, no me puedo arriesgar a que sea una trampa y me ataque cuando esté desprevenido!- le dijo con el tono de voz un poco alto y alterado.

- mfh…- lo miró un momento antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Por alguna razón Kai comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación mientras avanzaba, pero la ignoró y siguió con su camino, por fin pudo distinguir la luz que despedía su casa y después de unos cuantos metros más pudo ver el cielo estrellado.

Se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña entrada de la cueva, esperando ver salir una cabellera pelirroja que no aparecía…

"habrá sido una ilusión, algo creado por mi subconsciente, se veía tan real…"

Espero un largo tiempo, después se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta que notó un movimiento y pronto lo acompañó la deseada cabellera pelirroja, el joven ojiazul salió con la respiración un poco agitada y con un estado nervioso, tratando de ocultarlo, pero no para Kai, que podía notarlo.

De pronto, el pelirrojo cayó arrodillado, tratando de levantarse apoyándose de las rocas que lo rodeaban, pero sus manos resbalaban, ahora el nerviosismo había aumentado, siendo más que obvio, miró al bicolor que lo observaba confundido y preocupado por no saber como actuar ante tan extraña situación.

Después de eso, el ojiazul se desvaneció cayendo de cara en la tierra pedregosa, Kai corrió, se arrodilló rápidamente y lo volteó, su mejilla sangraba, las rocas filosas le habían lastimado el rostro, al igual que sus rodillas, que mancharon un poco de rojo el fino pantalón blanco. Levantó éste para ver la herida, descubriendo pequeñas cortadas.

"Hospital o casa?...hospital o…"

Discutía mentalmente mientras observaba el rostro del joven ojiazul, tratando de ver que tanto estaba lastimado, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver como las heridas se cerraban lentamente, las de su rostro y las de sus rodillas.

"que…?"

Su mano se acercó a la pálida mejilla y dos de sus dedos se resbalaron lenta y delicadamente por ella, tratando de descubrir algún indicio de las heridas que deberían estar ahí.

"que suave…no! deja de pensar en esas cosas!"

Levantó al pelirrojo y se lo llevó en brazos hacia su mansión, sintiendo el delicioso aroma que el pelirrojo despedía.

"es muy liviano…y extraño"

Por tantas cosas que tenia en la mente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba a **su **habitación, lo depositó suavemente en su cama, le quitó la capa y la espada con el cinto, dejándolos en la pequeña mesita junto a su amplia cama y sin voltear a verlo otra vez, salió.

Otra vez se encontraba en su estudio, después de darse un caliente y relajante baño, para él era todavía temprano para irse a dormir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y su pequeño incidente con el muchacho que se encontró, además de las extrañas cosas que se desarrollaron en torno a éste no lo iban a interrumpir y desconcentrar, eso nunca, pero para su desgracia hubo otro inconveniente.

"estúpido teléfono, olvidé desconectarlo…"

- que quieres Bryan?-

- _como sabías que era yo? Acaso es que solo piensas en mí…-_

- eres el único idiota que me llamaría a las 12:47…-

-_ ignoraré que dijiste eso…, llamo para preguntarte si ya hablaste para que comiencen con la piscina-_

_-_ mfh…-

- _perfecto, entonces pronto iré para allá, nos vemos, ah sí! Que sueñes conmigo…-_

click

_-_grrrr…idiota-

- el tal Bryan acaso?- el ojicarmín levantó la vista, ocultando muy bien la sorpresa que le causaba la presencia inesperada, pero no dijo nada.

- me despertó un desagradable sonido, sabe?-

- fue el teléfono genio…y deja de hablarme de usted que me desesperas, soy Kai-

teléfono, esto será difícil

- …donde estoy?- preguntó demandante mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

- en mi casa…- respondió con calma mientras hojeaba documentos, pero sin leer su contenido, pues estaba muy atento a cada palabra que salía del pelirrojo.

"aún no sé su nombre…pero no me interesa" (n/A: sigue engañándote Kaicito XD )

- no preguntará que sucedió? - pronunció en un susurro haciendo que Kai arqueara una ceja

"la parte de que te encontré en un ataúd dentro de una cueva subterránea o la parte extraña al salir y después cuando se curaron tus heridas?"

- quieres que te pregunte?- guardó los documentos en el cajón del escritorio.

- no- respondió mientras lo observaba detenidamente, cada movimiento y cada expresión.

- puedes quedarte..-

- eh?..-

- al menos que quieras irte-

- no tengo a donde ir…- respondió con sinceridad

- elige la habitación que desees- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- yo…gracias…Kai – se detuvo un momento y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oír su nombre, pero no fue notada por el otro, que continuaba sentado sin mirar un punto fijo..

- Yuriy…-

- que?- preguntó sin entender

- me llamo Yuriy- respondió mientras se ponía de pie, acercándose al bicolor y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

rojos?

- Dranzer?...- susurró el pelirrojo

- que dijiste?-

- …

Dándose cuenta de su pequeña falta al decir eso, dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la habitación en donde había despertado.

"Dranzer, pero como?...cada vez esto se pone más extraño"

Kai recordó algo y siguió al pelirrojo a **su** cuarto, suponiendo que ahí era a donde hacía su graciosa huida, porque claro que se dio cuenta que huyo de él.

Yuriy eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre decir eso, pero puede que ser,…después de todo voy a tener algo de ayuda

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, observando de reojo todo lo que veía, diferente, parecido a un castillo pero no lo era, entonces que era, adornos, pinturas y objetos extraños, los colores, las paredes…unos pasos detrás de él hicieron que de nuevo acelerara el paso que disminuyó cuando se detuvo un momento a observar la decoración.

Cerró detrás de si la puerta, tal vez solo era un sirviente despertado de igual forma que él que subía para averiguar el origen, o tal vez Kai lo mandó para preguntarle si necesitaba algo, el toquido en la puerta lo sorprendió un poco pero siguiendo con su pensamiento del sirviente abrió, aunque lo hizo lentamente y solo lo suficiente para asomar uno de sus azules ojos.

- Si?- se sorprendió al ver a Kai parado frente a él con su porte frío e indiferente, pero lo dejó pasar.

Kai se dirigió hacia el armario de la habitación, y comenzó a sacar ropa, acomodándola en la cama, hasta que tomó unas cuantas y yendo hasta el pelirrojo se la extendió.

- puedes usar esto hasta que consigamos ropa para ti-

La tomó sin decir palabra alguna, recordando que la suya estaba completamente sucia, llena de polvo, tierra y por alguna extraña razón, de sangre.

- de alguna forma yo te pagaré todo esto – Kai se encogió de hombros

- no es necesario –

- si es-

- como quieras- respondió simplemente tomando otro montón de ropa

- y…a que hora sirven el desayuno?-

- tú te vas a preparar tú desayuno, ni pienses que yo voy a hacerlo -

- no tienes que hacerlo tú, puedes mandar llamar a los sirvientes a que preparen algo, acaso no es tú casa?-

- no tengo sirvientes, los despedí-

De pronto Yuriy recordó la parte en la que se había desmayado saliendo de la cueva si no tiene sirvientes entonces…él me llevó hasta la cama? su rostro comenzó a tomar un color carmín al darse cuenta de ello y ni siquiera sabía porque reaccionaba así.

Kai dejó la habitación, mientras Yuriy se quedó pasmado un momento, pero después se dirigió al baño para ponerse al terminar de bañarse, la ropa que el bicolor le había dejado, una playera negra sin mangas con el cuello color naranja, unos boxers negros y un pantalón negro, no era mucho de su agrado ese color, pero no había otra cosa.

Dobló con cuidado su ropa y la dejó junto a la gran cama, luego se acostó mirando el techo y suspirando, estaba solo, completamente solo en un mundo extraño, sin saber nada, con un gran problema y… no, no estaba solo tenía a Kai.

Se arropó entre las suaves sábanas y dando otro suspiro se durmió.

Mientras tanto, Kai no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a todo lo que le había pasado en una sola noche, todo sumamente extraño y difícil de creer, además de que perdió valioso tiempo que hubiera utilizado para terminar de leer los odiosos documentos esos, sin embargo el haber conocido a Yuriy hacia que eso no importara.

"Yuriy…el nombre es perfecto para él, pero aún no se quien es… quien eres Yuriy?..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se levantó temprano como antes era su costumbre y después de lavarse la cara y medio arreglarse el cabello salió del cuarto.

Dónde estará la cocina?

Caminó por toda la casa, dejó de revisar el segundo piso cuando notó que solo eran habitaciones, así que bajó, llegando a un gran comedor, la cocina tenía que estar cerca verdad?

Sus pasos hacían un gran ruido en el piso de madera, al final habían tres puertas, esa casa parecía un laberinto… por fin dio con la dichosa cocina guiado por el delicioso olor que despedía una de ellas, encontrándose con Kai leyendo el periódico y desayunando un delicioso omelet, sentado en una pequeña mesa.

Kai lo observó de reojo y continuó comiendo con calma, mientras Yuriy lo observaba desde el mismo lugar, sin ninguna idea de que era lo que podía darle a su estomago que silencioso le reclamaba por comida.

Había pensado decirle un buenos días al bicolor pero al ver como lo observó indiferente, mejor se los guardó.

El ojirojos terminó de comer, dobló su periódico, se levantó tranquilamente, dejó sus platos en el fregadero y después de sacar del refrigerador la leche, bajó una caja con la palabra "cereal" y después de ponerlo enfrente del pelirrojo salió.

Por su parte Yuriy solo observó detenidamente todo lo que Kai hizo, se acercó a la caja y al ver el dibujo de un tazón con leche y lo que suponía era lo que estaba dentro de la caja, se dispuso a copiarlo. Encontró un tazón en la alacena, la cuchara en uno de los cajones y después de llenar con leche y cereal el traste se le quedó observando inseguro si eso sabría bien.

Decidido acercó la cuchara a sus labios, abrió la boca y rápidamente introdujo la extraña (para él) comida, que parecía una clase de avena, y él odiaba la avena, masticó y tragó dándose cuenta de que en verdad eso sabía muy bien.

cereal eh?

Como buen "invitado" que era, lavó sus trastes junto con los del bicolor, para después acercarse al periódico y comenzar a leerlo, informándose un poco de lo que pasaba en el mundo, llegó a la página de avisos económicos, leyendo detenidamente todos los trabajos, hasta que su vista dio con uno en especial.

_Se busca maestro de inglés, buena paga_

con eso podré pagarle y pensando esto, arrancó el pedazo de papel

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Le queda tan bien esa ropa, que bueno que no me deshice de mi ropa de hace un año, un poco grande tal vez, se ve tan inocente, pero a la vez…otra vez pensando en eso, mejor termino con esos malditos papeles para distraer mi mente"

Se encerró en el estudio dispuesto a no salir por nada del mundo, y para asegurarse de más tranquilidad, por fin desconectó el teléfono.

Lo primero para el ojiazul era saber un poco más de lo que había sucedido desde que lo pusieron en ese tipo de trance, así que buscó la biblioteca. Era amplia, de madera, llena de altos estantes llenos de libros, muchos libros, con una mesa en medio, de tamaño mediano, con sillas alrededor que parecían cómodas.

Se sentó después de seleccionar muchos libros de historia, formó tres grandes pilas y comenzó a leer, en realidad no le importaba mucho las guerras, las constituciones, los nombres de personas importantes, sino el porque de no haber sido despertado cuando debería y también buscaba que había pasado con su hogar.

Pasaban los minutos y después las horas, pero no había nada de nada, comenzaba a aburrirse y se sentía solo, ya habían pasado muchos años, pero aun así la soledad lo perseguía, aunque había una gran diferencia ahora, ya ni siquiera tenía a algún conocido y según veía, el no existía para nadie.

no le importo a nadie…por que tendría que hacer lo que tengo que hacer por ellos si no le importo a nadie? Estoy solo…tan solo…

_- Kai…- _escuchó en un ronco susurro

- que tiene que ver él en esto, no le importo, me deja quedarme en su casa porque de seguro se compadeció de mí y pensó que como su casa era tan grande que ni siquiera iba a notar mi presencia – le respondió al aire

- _Dranzer…-_

- aunque eso sea verdad, y no es probable, no va a querer ayudarme, ya te dije, soy indiferente para él -

- _Dranzer puede regresar…-_

- ya lo sé, solo esperaba que se fuera con él…- susurró con tristeza

- _habla con él…-_

- eres tan insoportable, por que regresaste? Debiste quedarte durmiendo… quieres dejarme en paz? – más no hubo respuesta

- gracias!- exclamó molesto

Apoyó su mejilla en sus brazos que estaban en la mesa, dejando que su cabello rojo se esparza en ella, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y melancolía, no veía nada en especial, su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de su vida, en los pequeños momentos felices.

- te extraño tanto…- susurró queda y tristemente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya era un poco tarde, el cuerpo le pedía un descanso, ya era hora de almorzar, las 4:00. Dando un suspiro se levantó, había terminado, guardó todo y salió, todo estaba tan silencioso, de repente recordó.

- Yuriy-

"donde estará, que haría en tanto tiempo? …Tal vez se marchó" sacudió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos, no, el debía seguir ahí, el deseaba que siguiera ahí…

El primer lugar en donde lo buscó fue en su habitación, pero estaba vacía, la cocina, la sala, el recibidor, el salón, nada…

"la biblioteca!"

Abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí lo encontró, rodeado de muchos libros y viendo el lugar en donde él estaba parado, pero no parecía darse cuenta de que acababa de entrar, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, se acercó a él, pero aún no parecía notar su presencia.

Lo observó, su cabello rojo esparcido en la mesa, su blanca y suave piel, sus hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban mucha tristeza. Siguió caminando hacia él, hasta quedar enfrente.

- Yuriy…- lo llamó y el ojiazul alzó su mirada

Ahí estaba Kai, parado frente a él, no se había percatado de su presencia…, le daban unas ganas enormes de tirarse en sus brazos y llorar, llorar y desahogarse completamente, lo aceptaba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y estaba solo, solo en una época diferente a la suya, sin nadie, solo…

Pero se contuvo, sabía que no podía, tenía que soportar eso, para eso fue entrenado tantos años, así que ocultó su tristeza y miró a Kai indiferentemente, justo como el bicolor lo veía a él. Por su parte Kai se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión, de su manera de ocultar su tristeza, justo como él lo hacía…

- vamos…es hora de almorzar-

- cereal de nuevo?- respondió sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie

- no, saldremos a comer-

- salir a comer?-

El pelirrojo no comprendió, no la parte en la que los dos iban a ir, sino la parte de salir.

salir? Pues a donde vamos a ir, un día de campo, ir de caza o algo por el estilo?

Lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, Kai le entregó un abrigo blanco (que le quedaba un poco grande) y él se puso uno negro, llegaron a la puerta principal, Yuriy no sabia si debería estar emocionado o asustado por lo que vería afuera.

- espera!- gritó haciendo que el ojicarmín se detuviera

- no llevaremos las espadas?- Kai arqueo una ceja

"espadas? Para que demonios queremos una espada?"

- no- respondió tranquilamente y salió

Toda la entrada de su casa estaba cubierta de un manto blanco de nieve y árboles llenaban el jardín, Yuriy solo miraba maravillado, pero tratando de no darlo a notar. Kai abrió la pequeña reja que estaba junto a la grande por donde salía el coche (los coches) y guió al pelirrojo.

Lo observaba de reojo mientras caminaban, el frío hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco carmín, al igual que sus labios, tan atrayentes…que lo llamaban para ser probados…

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo notaba que lo miraba, aunque fuera de reojo, pero trató de ignorar la sensación que le provocaba y en vez de eso veía detenidamente todo por donde pasaban, preguntándose el nombre de muchas cosas, pero sabiendo que si le preguntaba al ojirojos no le respondería.

Las calles estaban silenciosas y vacías, hacía mucho frío y de seguro preferían quedarse en el calor del hogar o en una cafetería tomando un chocolate caliente.

Entraron a un restaurante y Kai pidió por él, ya que no se decidía por nada, querían preguntarse tantas cosas…, pero su enorme orgullo no se los permitía.

-_ habla con él…-_ la voz retumbó en su cabeza

no!

- _te escuchará…-_

claro que me va a escuchar! Pero no me va a hacer caso, tal vez hasta me saque de su casa!

-_ habla con él…-_

acaso te llamé? No lo recuerdo…, y sabes por qué? Porque no lo hice, así que déjame!

Kai pidió la cuenta al camarero, que al instante regresó.

- que tenga un buen día joven Hiwatari- dijo educadamente, pero Kai no respondió

- también usted joven…- miró a Yuriy esperando una respuesta

- Ivanov – respondió levantándose y siguiendo a Kai de regreso a su casa (n/a: en serio que él pobre no tiene vida social! XD)

Se separaron, Kai regresó a su estudio y volvió a poner seguro, mientras Yuriy no teniendo nada que hacer, volvió a salir y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, viendo la nieve, perdiéndose en su color blanco.

te dije que no le importo…

Kai tecleaba rápidamente en su laptop, buscando desesperado en Internet

nombre: Ivanov Yuriy

resultados: no se encontró

nombre: Ivanov

resultados: mil trescientos

Redujo todo por edad, apariencia, de todo lo que se le ocurrió pero no existía, no había nadie con ese nombre y esa descripción, así que dándose por vencido la apagó y fue en busca del pelirrojo que rondaba su mente.

Fue directo a la biblioteca, pero no estaba ahí, comenzaba a ser molesto no encontrarlo, su cuarto…no, no estaba dentro de la casa, así que dedujo que estaba afuera…y ahí estaba, de nuevo con su mirada triste, sin un abrigo, con las piernas presionadas contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas y su barbilla en su rodilla izquierda.

"no me gusta verte triste"

- te vas a enfermar-

acaso te importa?...claro que no pero no lo miró, siguió en la misma posición.

- que sucede? – preguntó sin preocupación reflejada en su voz.

No tenía porque negarlo, pasaba algo y mucho, así que no lo hizo.

- tenemos que hablar- respondió cambiando su expresión de nuevo.

Se sentaron en la sala en el mismo sillón, pero a una prudente distancia del otro, el pelirrojo sabía que tenía que comenzar a hablar pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.

- Ivanov –

- eh?-

- ese es tu apellido?-

- sí- se formó un silencio

- de que vamos a hablar, de lo que te pasó en la cueva, de porque te curaste solo, de Dranzer o de quien eres- el bicolor se viró un poco para quedar enfrente del pelirrojo y poder ver sus ojos azules directamente.

- me curé solo? Cuando?-

- cuando te desmayaste al salir de la cueva, te lastimaste con las rocas y después te curaste-

- no lo sabía… pero yo no puedo lastimarme ni enfermarme, la razón te la diré luego… así que te lo contaré y no me importa si no me crees-

_- si te importa…-_

cállate!...un momento…puedo hacer una conexión de recuerdos con él para no tener que contarlo? Así sería mejor

me escuchaste? Contéstame!

me estás cansando… te estoy llamando, tienes que venir cuando te lo pido, no cuando tú quieras estar chismoseando en mi vida!

_-dijiste que me callara…-_

Kai observaba al ojiártico, una pequeña venita comenzaba a formarse en su frente, su expresión era de mucho enfado y su vista se dirigía a distintos puntos, pero sin verlos, hasta podría decirse que su actitud era un poco cómica.

y bien? su mano se posó en su frente, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza

- _necesitamos a Dranzer…-_

es verdad! No sé todavía si está aquí…no puedes saberlo tú?

-_ pregúntale…habla con él…-_

de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Su atención regresó a la de Kai que lo miraba extrañado, él arqueó una ceja sin saber la razón de esa mirada, hasta que recordó su pequeña platica en su mente upss! Creo que tardé un poco

- Kai… que sabes de Dranzer?-

"lo que me sorprende es que tú sepas algo sobre eso"

- soñaba con ella cuando era pequeño y hasta hace poco volvió a aparecer en mis sueños, me dice que hay peligro, que esté preparado, pero no me dice de que-

" de ti, tal vez?" era tan extraño contarle eso a alguien.

- ellos nunca dicen cosas concretas…- susurró Yuriy con enfado mientras cerraba los ojos y cerraba fuertemente la mano en forma de puño.

les encanta vernos sufrir…pero es bueno que Dranzer esté aquí…por lo menos por ahora

- ellos?- preguntó al escucharlo susurrar, mirando las orbes azules que se abrían de nuevo

- nuestros guardianes- respondió con calma

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les gustó? Espero que sí, estuvo más largo que el primero…siiiiiiiiii, bueno pues ya saben que el lindo de Yuriy es…el lindo de Yuriy, jejeje XD ,la verdad no saben mucho todavía, pero en el próximo capítulo sabrán toooodddoooo, bueno, casi todo…, eso si quieren que lo continúe, cuídense y nos vemos! n.n

Dejen reviews!

Andy Galadrim


	3. LA VERDAD ACERCA DE YURIY

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño, ya saben: "pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala

Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que me los manden…n.n

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO TRES: "LA VERDAD ACERCA DE YURIY"

"guardianes? Esto está cada vez más extraño"

- que quieres decir con guardianes?- interrogó al pelirrojo quien suspiro antes de responder.

- Dranzer, el ave fénix, es tú guardiana y como tal, su deber es protegerte de cualquier cosa que te pueda afectar, claro, dentro de sus posibilidades para hacerlo…todo depende de cuanto poder tenga el guardián y que tan bien entrenado esté su protegido- el bicolor no lo interrumpió, pero se notaba la duda en su mirada, Yuriy volvió a suspirar, no iba a ser sencillo convencer a Kai que lo que decía era verdad.

- son como espíritus que te cuidan, si conoces a Dranzer, eso quiere decir que es tú guardiana y obviamente que está presente, aunque no completamente…aún así, creo que sería más conveniente y fácil que hagamos una conexión de recuerdos, así que llámala –

- de que demonios estás hablando?- comenzaba a irritarle el no tener idea de lo que hablaba

- lo entenderás si la llamas-

- llamar a Dranzer?- se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que notó la suplica que involuntariamente reflejaba la mirada del ojiazul.

- supongamos que sea verdad…como tendría que llamar a Dranzer?- una fugaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yuriy

- tienes que concentrarte en ella, en su voz y simplemente llamarla, no es tan difícil, bueno tal vez las primeras veces, pero luego te acostumbras y hasta vienen cuando no los llamas…-

- de acuerdo…- "esto es estúpido, no se ni siquiera porque lo voy a hacer, pero…aquí voy"

Se concentró fuertemente, cerró sus ojos, puso su mente en blanco y después pensó en ella, en su voz tranquilizadora,… el pensamiento de que se debería ver como un idiota haciendo eso invadió su mente, pero trató de alejarlo y se concentró de nuevo.

"Dranzer" llamó, no pasó nada, mientras que el ojiazul lo miraba impaciente.

ya tardó mucho, la primera vez que te llamé lo hice más rápido

- _tú entrenaste…-_

oye! Se supone que me debes apoyar, sabes?

"Dranzer" nada diferente

"Dranzer ven por favor…" el mismo sentimiento extraño que sintió al salir de la cueva se presentó de nuevo.

- _aquí estoy Kai…-_ respondió una suave voz en unsusurro, que sorprendió a Kai haciendo que abriera los ojos, en verdad creyó que no funcionaría, tal vez ya se estaba volviendo loco también.

- _Dranzer está aquí…-_

bien, comencemos

Fijó su mirada en la confundida de Kai, más específicamente viendo sus ojos, haciendo que él otro se perdiera en su mirada, lentamente todo se fue distorsionando, hasta desaparecer, el sillón, la mesa, el cuarto, la casa, solo podía ver esos ojos azules, de pronto Yuriy también desapareció y en su lugar pudo ver un cuarto enorme, lujosamente adornado, un pequeño niño pelirrojo vestido de blanco, estaba sentado en el borde de una gran cama con finas sábanas azules, no podía tener más de seis años y parecía estar esperando algo, o a alguien.

"ese debe ser él"

-_ así es, estamos en sus recuerdos-_

"Dranzer?"

De repente la puerta de la gran habitación se abrió y un señor alto y de cabello castaño se dirigió al pequeño, quien al verlo bajó la mirada. Kai supuso que sería su padre.

- así que tu guardián es Wolfborg…- el pequeño asintió sin mirarlo todavía

- Yuriy…no estoy molesto por habérnoslo ocultado, pero… sabes lo que eso significa?- lo miró al fin y asintió otra vez

- que el hechicero tratará de quitármelo- respondió en voz baja y dulce

- pero eso no es todo, Wolfborg es uno de los guardianes más poderosos, por lo tanto, tú serás su principal objetivo, así que desde ahora serás entrenado para que no pueda hacerte daño…-

El recuerdo cambió, era el mismo cuarto, pero ahora estaba el pelirrojo recostado en el regazo de una joven señora vestida de lila, con el mismo color de cabello que él.

- mami, por que el hechicero quiere a los guardianes?- preguntó acurrucándose, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello

- porque quiere quedarse con su poder y así gobernar a todos los reinos del mundo, pero no te preocupes hijo, que para cuando crezcas tú padre ya habrá conseguido descubrir la manera de impedirlo-

Todo volvió a cambiar de nuevo, se podía escuchar una discusión salir de un cuarto, donde Yuriy espiaba desde una puerta mal cerrada, parecía tener ocho años ahora.

- pero su majestad, no podemos seguir defendiendo a su hijo de Boris, ya ha tomado el poder de siete guardianes menores, sabe que ellos siempre están relativamente juntos y pueden sentir la presencia de lo demás, si continúa así no podremos hacer nada, esto ya se salió de nuestras manos!- gritó una voz angustiada

- ustedes son magos y los mejores! Hagan algo!- respondió sumamente alterado el papá de Yuriy.

- no podemos, ahora su poder es mayor al de todos nosotros, sin embargo hemos pensado en una manera para detenerlo, aunque no será fácil…- dijo el primero que habló

- pues díganla ya!- hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que una nueva voz se escuchó

- su hijo tiene a uno de los tres guardianes mayores, deberá ser entrenado para soportar ese poder y así derrotar a Boris con algún hechizo,… sin embargo, nosotros no conocemos ninguno que pueda ser efectivo, eso es demasiado poder para nosotros, no hay nadie que se pueda enfrentar a los guardianes, pero tampoco podemos perder la oportunidad que sería perder a Wolfborg si no encontramos a tiempo el hechizo, así que…el príncipe tendría que sobrevivir para que eso no suceda, y para que sea posible, podríamos hacer un hechizo para que durmiera dentro de un féretro mágicamente diseñado después de que su entrenamiento esté listo y que despierte hasta que tengamos el hechizo para acabar con Boris, quien gracias al poder que ahora tiene, es capaz de vivir hasta siglos. No importaría cuantos años tardemos, podríamos pasar ese importante deber a nuestros continuadores y así él no podría conseguir el poder del guardián, evitando que cumpla su cometido-

- su majestad sabe que no hay otra manera… que es solo cuestión de tiempo que sepa quien tiene a Wolfborg, el hechicero Boris ya destruyó al reino guerrero del dragón azul y está muy cerca de aquí…

Se desvaneció otra vez la imagen.

"desearía que no cambiara tan rápido todo"

Yuriy estaba justamente igual que cuando lo vio por primera vez, con su ceñida ropa blanca, estaba rodeado por doce hombres de cabello canoso y que vestían largas túnicas de diferentes colores oscuros y opacos, caminaban en un circulo, con el pelirrojo en medio, bajaron unas escaleras y después caminaron por un pasillo bien iluminado, hasta llegar a la misma habitación en donde se encontraba el ataúd, los hombres lo dejaron pasar y el se quedó un momento mirándolo, de pie frente a él con la cabeza un poco gacha, pero después la alzó orgulloso y ágilmente entró y se acostó, los demás se acercaron lenta y silenciosamente, cerraron los ojos, dirigieron los brazos hacia el ataúd de oro y comenzaron a decir algo en un idioma que Kai no comprendía.

"que están haciendo?" preguntó para sí mismo

-_ están lanzando el hechizo…- _le respondió Dranzer

Poco a poco Yuriy fue cerrando los ojos y después una tapa se deslizó con rapidez encima del féretro.

Kai parpadeó un par de veces al notar como cambiaba todo, pero inmediatamente pudo distinguir al ojiazul sentado enfrente de él y como la habitación de su casa volvía a verse a su alrededor.

- _fue muy poco…-_

fue lo necesario, no voy a estar contándole cosas de mi vida que no tiene porque saber, si tú le quieres contar toda la tuya, adelante, pero yo no

Aun seguía con la mirada fija en la de Kai, esperando alguna reacción, pero el bicolor no dijo ni hizo nada.

- me…- comenzó dudoso

- me ayudarás a saber que pasó?- terminó mas seguro

- si- respondió

No lo dudó, algo dentro de él le decía que debía ayudarlo, fuera o no fuera real lo que estuviera pasando o por mas increíble o extraño que pareciera, no podía negarle la ayuda, pero porque? Esa pregunta lo desesperaba más que la situación.

- tienes más libros o pergaminos en donde pueda buscar?- las palabras le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

- no… pero no creo que haga falta, para eso está la computadora, además creo que te ayudará para que conozcas el significado de muchas cosas de ahora, mañana te enseñaré antes de irme-

- irte? A donde?-

- es lunes y tengo clases…- respondió con fastidio

- tienes que ir a la casa de tú maestro? Por que no viene él?-

- nunca me gustaron los maestros particulares, además las cosas no son de esa manera, hay que ir a…olvídalo, no importa, me iré a las 7:30 y regresaré como a las 3:40 de la tarde-

- bien, supongo…- tenía que darle las gracias, pero esa simple palabra no quería salir de su garganta.

- volviendo a lo que me contaste…- el ojiazul asintió dándole a entender que continuara.

- bueno…eso explica el por que te encontré donde te encontré, porque te comportas tan extraño, porque eres tan engreído…- el pelirrojo bufó con molestia

- pero todavía no explica el porque te desmayaste al salir de la cueva- dijo suspicaz interrogándolo con la mirada.

- eh…yo…el hechizo me quitó parte de mis fuerzas y…-

- _mentiroso…-_

cállate!

- voy a descansar, nos vemos mañana…- se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación

- _cobarde…-_

que te calles!

"miente" pensó el bicolor mientras observaba como el ojiazul desaparecía por la puerta.

-_por supuesto…-_ le respondieron

"Dranzer?"

- _si?-_

"tenemos mucho de que hablar"

-_de acuerdo, que quieres saber?- _Kai se recostó en el sillón, pensando un momento que debería preguntar primero.

"por que solo hablabas conmigo en sueños?"

- _porque no me había despertado completamente…es un poco difícil de explicar…como si mi espíritu no hubiera estado completamente…despierto, solo esperando a que me llamaras-_

"si yo no lo sabía…, como demonios iba a llamarte?... ahora vendrás cada vez que te llame?"

-_ lo más seguro es que si…-_

"lo mas seguro? Explícate"

-_ depende de cómo me llames, si lo haces correctamente vendré, aunque otras…no-_

"porqué?"

_-eres mi protegido pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer, sabes? no todo gira a tu alrededor, si no es muy importante simplemente no vendré…- _vaya, si que tenía un carácter algo distinto del que pensó.

"hn……y que poderes tienes?"

- _pues yo soy una de los tres guardianes mayores, soy muy poderosa…, puedo volverte más fuerte física y mentalmente si lo necesitas, todo eso y los poderes básicos sin gastar mucho mis energías…-_

"solo eso, y yo no puedo hacer cosas como lo que hizo Yuriy con lo de los recuerdos?"

-_ tú solo no, pero con mi ayuda si, aunque esos son hechizos, claro, se necesita un gran poder como el mío para hacer los más peligrosos… como el de los espíritus hablantes, pero tú necesitarías estar mas entrenado para poder controlar el poder, ya que los hechizos los efectúo a través de ti- _

"espíritus habl…insinúas que soy débil?"

-…_solo digo que no estás entrenado…-_

"mfh…" un momento de silencio mental

"y…que sabes de Yuriy…"

_-mucho más que tú…-_

"entonces sabes que le pasó en la cueva?"

-_lo del desmayo, si, lo sé…- _se incorporó del sillón esperando saciar una de sus dudas, pero la respuesta nunca llegó

"sigues ahí?'"

_- si…-_

"entonces por que no me contestas?"

-_ si él no te lo ha contado, sus razones tendrá, no voy a decírtelo yo, no es mi problema que seas un chismoso…- _Kai suspiró molesto, le estaba cansando la actitud de su supuesta guardiana, donde había quedado la dulce y noble Dranzer de sus sueños, ya más calmado prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

"por que me decías que tenga cuidado?

_-por Boris…-_

"Boris? El hechicero ese? No está muerto ya?"

_- no, no lo está, pronto regresará y debes estar preparado…-_

"pero Yuriy no me dijo nada!"

_- no tenía por que hacerlo, confía plenamente en que puede vencerlo, aun sin el hechizo adecuado, además es muy orgulloso como para pedir ayuda en eso…pero todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo para prepararnos…-_

"prepararnos? Ese no es mi problema!"

-_ no, no es tu problema, es tu responsabilidad, si tienes un guardián es tu obligación, además no podemos permitir que Boris cumpla su cometido, al menos que ser esclavo sea tu sueño en la vida…-_

"maldición, osea que quiera o no quiera tengo que hacer algo?"

-_correcto…- _se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de por si ya tenía muchas cosas que hacer para que ahora se le agreguen mas, se quedó en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que con los pensamientos más en orden se levantó.

-pues que así sea- dijo caminando directo al segundo piso.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuriy ya estaba acostado, envuelto en las sábanas y mirando el techo.

estás seguro que Boris está vivo?

- _si…-_

cómo lo sabes?

- _puedo sentirlo…recobra sus fuerzas…-_

cuanto tiempo tenemos?

_-una semana…-_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin del capi tres, no estuvo muy largo que digamos pero ya saben más de Yuriy-san y para las que les gusta Bryan, no se me desesperen que pronto volverá a salir…

Nos leemos, cuídense y……dejen reviews!

Andy Galadrim


	4. NUEVAS AMISTADES

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño, "pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala…n.n

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS---**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO CUATRO: "NUEVAS AMISTADES"

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, despertando por el toquido en la puerta, molesto se encogió, cerró los ojos y guardó la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, quejándose porque el ruido aumentó.

- Ivanov…- no le contestaron, pero escuchó con claridad el movimiento de las sábanas.

- estaré en el estudio…no tardes…-

Miró a su alrededor, recordando el lugar en el que estaba, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó, se puso sus botas blancas y se fue al baño antes de dirigirse a paso lento hacia el estudio.

Al llegar, se acercó a Kai para ver lo que hacía, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir azul y una chaqueta del mismo color, con unas letras pequeñas en el lado izquierdo.

-hnm…ya era hora de que llegaras…- Kai colgó el teléfono.

- acabo de cancelar la construcción de la piscina…- le dijo al notar la mirada en el, pero recibió a cambio una de confusión.

- no importa…-

Tiempo después en donde Kai le explicó lo esencial para que pueda manejar la computadora, se levantó.

- con que sepas eso es suficiente…y como te dije antes, vendré como a las 4:40, te dejaré la reja abierta, eres libre de irte a donde quieras, cuando quieras…- Yuriy solo lo miró marcharse y no dejó de ver por donde se había ido el bicolor hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la salida.

Suspiró profundamente mientras regresaba su atención hacia la computadora, mirando el teclado y después la pantalla.

Movió torpemente el ratón hasta ponerlo en el buscador y tecleó "reino Lunhem" y apretó buscar, leyó varios títulos hasta encontrar el que mas correcto le pereció.

_El reino Lunhem se encontraba en lo que actualmente es Moscú, Rusia, lugar próspero y extenso que era gobernado por el rey Grigoriy Ivanov, acompañado de su bella esposa Valya. Los extraños sucesos que hay en torno a este reino comenzaron con la misteriosa desaparición del joven heredero de los Ivanov. El príncipe, quien era rara vez visto por cualquier noble, sirviente, criado o campesino, efectuó un viaje junto a su familia y una gran procesión a tierras lejanas (se desconoce la razón), se dirigían al reino Thinder (actualmente Tokio, Japón)._

- no lo mencionan…- susurró antes de leer un poco más.

_Una vez que llegaron, los sorprendió una emboscada, que produjo una pequeña pero cruenta batalla, no se sabe en contra de quien, pero si se sabe que solo atacaron al reino Lunhem, pidiendo al otro reino que no se involucre, sin embargo, el ejército del rey Haku decidió ayudar a sus invitados. Y así de rápido como comenzó la batalla, así terminó, encontrando entre los caídos, tanto los cuerpos de los acompañantes de los Ivanov, como de la propia familia a excepción del joven heredero, que desapareció sin dejar rastro…_

Yuriy leía detenidamente, sintiendo de pronto un profundo dolor en el pecho.

_- hijo corre!- la mujer de vestido color turquesa se colocó detrás de su esposo_

_- Madre!- _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de apartar los recuerdos que se desplegaban rápidamente por su mente.

_- llévenlo a la cámara!- les dijo Grigoriy a los ancianos magos, mientras encaraba a los soldados que salieron en su encuentro por los árboles._

_- sí alteza!- algunos magos rodearon al pelirrojo empujándolo al interior del castillo, mientras este veía a su padre y a los magos restantes pelear, hasta que un personaje encapuchado apareció detrás de los soldados._

_-Boris…- susurró con furia su padre mientras el otro se quitaba la capucha mostrando una retorcida sonrisa y alzando los brazos con lentitud._

_- príncipe!- llamó alguien, capatando su atención, notando como salían los soldados del castillo dispuestos a ayudar. _

Sacudió su cabeza y miró melancólicamente la pantalla.

- muertos…todos murieron…-

Dirigió el ratón a una extraña figura que decía "imprimir" que Kai le dijo que apretara cuando encontrara algo de su interés, al instante un extraño ruido lo exaltó, viendo con desconfianza al aparato a su derecha que era el causante del sonido, hasta que una hoja salió de él y fue a parar al suelo.

- que?...- recogió la hoja viendo con sorpresa que era lo que acababa de leer

- interesante época- dijo analizando la hoja una vez más antes seguir leyendo.

Al notar que la demás información era parecida buscó otra cosa, a los amigos de su familia, nobles que con frecuencia los visitaban, los Kinomiya y los Kon entre otros, imprimió sus nombres, tal vez ellos sabían algo, tal vez a alguno de ellos se les encomendó la misión de despertarlo, pero como era una nueva época no creían que era real, convirtiéndose en solo una leyenda, un mito, tal vez…

- como dijo que se apagaba esto?- frunció el ceño

- hmm…no importa…- se encogió de hombros

- que el lo haga cuando llegue…- se levantó preguntándose cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí sentado, tomó las hojas y subió a su habitación para bañarse.

definitivamente necesito ropa pensó al ponerse la ropa que le había dejado el bicolor

acaso todo lo que usa es de colores oscuros?...

Después de eso se fue a la cocina, no había desayunado aún, no sabía que ahora era pero por lo que su estomago decía ya era tarde.

- de nuevo cereal...- sonrió antes de sentarse a comer.

Al regresar a la habitación se tiró en la amplia cama, quedando boca arriba, respirando con tranquilidad y sin hacer ni un solo movimiento tan solo pensando hasta que lentamente su brazo se extendió a la pequeña mesa en donde reposaba su espada y tomó los papeles. Miró la lista, preguntándose como podía localizarlos y después sintió un papel más pequeño detrás del que leía, lo pasó adelante.

también está el pequeño problema con el trabajo… se sorprendió cuando se le vino a la mente el rostro de Kai y se levantó molesto consigo mismo, como podía pensar en él en un momento así?.

Se puso el abrigo blanco y salió de la mansión con el pedazo de periódico en la mano.

Caminó un buen rato por la calle y harto de no poder descifrar el "código de números y letras" que tenía el papel, se detuvo a preguntarle a una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros que pasaba por ahí.

- buenos días señorita…- dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente, para después sonreírle a lo que la chica se sonrojó violentamente y se le quedó observando.

- quería pedirle de favor que…- el pelirrojo la miró, le estaba haciendo caso?

- señorita…- repitió

- s…si?- Yuriy sonrió de nuevo

- quería pedirle que por favor me ayude con esto…- le dijo mientras le enseñaba el pedazo de periódico. La joven lo miró un momento más y después por fin miró el papel.

- claro…tiene que ir hasta el santuario Meiji y de ahí va hasta…- vio la expresión confundida del ojiazul y se detuvo.

- sabe en donde está el santuario Meiji?-

- no…- respondió, la joven miró su reloj y luego regresó a la mirada azul ártico.

- no es tan tarde…puedo acompañarle hasta ahí- Yuriy le sonrió.

- gracias-

La pequeña plática (donde el ojiártico se fijó atentamente en el camino que recorrían) con la muchacha que se llamaba Kiyomi Sasaki fue muy agradable, la verdad ninguno era muy platicador pero lo poco que comentaban era más que suficiente para que le cayera bien la chica a Yuriy, nunca tuvo muchas personas con quien platicar, es más, en toda su vida solo fueron cuatro personas a las que conoció a fondo y entre ellas a su maestro Mijail.

- así que eres de Rusia…- el otro asintió agradecido de haber leído que el lugar en donde había nacido se llamaba así ahora.

- y por qué estás aquí? Por estudios?-

- no exactamente…más bien por cosas…familiares…-

- ah, comprendo, los problemas con la familia son muy frecuentes hoy en día…- Yuriy arqueó una ceja pero no le dijo nada a Kiyomi por las deducciones que había sacado.

- y en donde te estás quedando? con algún pariente o amigo?-

- mm…no, en casa de un…conocido…- No le pereció que _amigo_ sea la palabra correcta.

- Kai…Kai Hiwa…-como era su apellido?...

- Kai Hiwatari!- preguntó con sorpresa.

- sí, él…lo conoces?...-

- todos lo conocen! Es el joven más rico de Japón ahora que murió su abuelo!...- hn…que suerte la mía, fui a parar con el más rico de aquí y tengo que desayunar cereal…

- además…- la castaña se sonrojó.

- es muy atractivo…- Yuriy no supo el por qué, pero ese comentario le molestó un poco.

- pero también es antisocial y reservado, nunca le han logrado hacer una entrevista…- además de arrogante, presumido y nada amable…

- que es una entrevista?- Kiyomi rió

- eres muy simpático y lindo…- el otro sonrió ligeramente sin mirarla.

- como es que lo conociste?-

- él se topó conmigo…cuando llegué…-

- debe ser una historia interesante! Lástima que ya llegamos…se detuvo frente a una casa de color blanco.

- si- dijo mientras miraba el pedazo otra vez.

- ésta es la dirección…- se lo devolvió

La casa era de dos pisos, obviamente era más chica que la de Kai, pero aún así se notaba que era una familia de dinero.

- gracias por acompañarme señorita…-

- por favor, llámame Kiyomi…- se sonrojó al ver como le tomaba la mano con delicadeza y se la besaba.

- por qué no tengo un novio como tú?...- susurró cuando el chico se levantó

- oye…llámame si?- sacó una libretita, escribió con rapidez su número de teléfono y después de arrancar la hoja se la entregó.

- por supuesto…- respondió recibiendo el papel aunque tengo que averiguar como se hace…

- adiós!…- miró su reloj y abrió grandemente los ojos

- ahora si ya se me hizo tarde!- gritó para salir corriendo

Subió los escalones, se acercó a la puerta y después tocó. Momentos después una señora de cabello negro y mirada fría abrió la puerta.

- quien es y que desea?- preguntó ácidamente

- vengo por lo del maestro de ingles- le devolvió la fría mirada.

- espere aquí- se volteó y le cerró la puerta

me cerró la puerta? A mí!

La puerta volvió a abrirse

- pase joven- el pelirrojo la miró ofendido.

Caminó con enfado por la casa, detrás de la señora, que lo guió hasta una sala con muebles rústicos. Yuriy se sentó, la vio marcharse y se quitó su abrigo, doblándolo con cuidado y dejándolo a un lado de él.

como es que aquí el clima está agradable?...no hay chimenea

Un hombre extremadamente delgado entró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, fumaba y llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color café, de igual color que su camiseta de manga larga, su cara era alargada, su cabello negro y sus pequeños ojos negros se notaban detrás de los delgados lentes que tenía.

- y bien joven, la señora Kino dice que viene por lo del maestro de inglés…- dijo mientras se sentaba.

- así es-

- no es muy joven como para enseñar? Necesito a alguien sumamente capacitado- Yuriy lo miró detenidamente con el ceño fruncido.

- yo estoy completamente capacitado- dijo con un poco de enojo, a lo que el individuo frente a él rió con ganas.

- que le hace pensar eso?-

- en mi familia el saber diversos idiomas era esencial, completé mi educación de idiomas a los 10 años-

- vaya…y como puedo asegurarlo-

- yo no miento, pero si quiere comprobarlo puede hacerme una prueba…- el señor lo miró, el chico parecía confiar en sus conocimientos.

- bien, las clases son para mi hija Yoko, se las daría yo mismo si no estuviera tan ocupado, así que…acepto tu propuesta muchacho y yo mismo te haré la prueba-

Después de una media hora de plática en inglés en donde el señor se sorprendió por la manera fluida y correcta con la que el joven pelirrojo le contestaba, se detuvo.

- bien, por mi te contrataría inmediatamente, pero no solo tienes que convencerme a mí, sino a mi hija…- se puso de pie y el pelirrojo lo imitó

- Kaoru Kasugai- le dio la mano

- Tala, Tala Ivanov- dijo devolviendo el saludo

- señora Kino!- llamó y unos segundos después apareció la mujer.

- dígame señor-

- llama a Yoko por favor-

- enseguida señor- respondió y subió las escaleras que se veían desde la sala

- todavía ayer vino una joven de no más de 23 años y menos de cinco minutos después de que hablaron solas, mi hija me fue a buscar para decirme que ya se había ido…dijo que era demasiado…estirada, si, esa fue la palabra…-

- y dígame…cuantos años tiene joven Ivanov?-

- diecisiete-

- ah! Es muy joven…pero aún así mayor que mi hija, ella solo tiene catorce años…- el sonido de los zapatos blancos de una delgada joven los hizo voltear a ver. Llevaba una falda blanca de tablones mas arriba de las rodillas y una blusa rosada con las palabras "sexy girl" en plateado, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos igual de color negro reflejaban alegría.

- papi!- gritó bajando más rápido las escaleras y abrazando al delgado hombre por el cuello.

- buenos días!- completó dándole un beso en la mejilla y después miró al ojiazul.

- buenos días hija, él es el joven Ivanov, tu nuevo maestro de ingles… si lo aceptas claro…pero bueno, los dejo solos- y terminando de decir eso se marchó.

- buenos días señorita Yoko- El pelirrojo se inclinó educadamente

- buenos días!- le respondió con una gran sonrisa, para después sentarse.

- bien, espero que no seas alguien aburrido, odio a las personas así, lo eres? aunque no lo creo, más bien me pareces alguien interesante…nunca había conocido a alguien pelirrojo, vaya que cabello! Te lo tiñes acaso? Y porque no dices nada?-

- como espera que le conteste si hace tantas preguntas sin dejarme contestar?- la muchacha sonrió más ampliamente

- no creo ser aburrido, no me tiño el cabello y la última pregunta ya la respondí- respondió con calma

- wow! De donde eres? Porque no creo que seas de Japón…-

- de Rusia…-

- Rusia! Nunca he ido, es un lugar bonito?...a mi me gustaría ir a Egipto…- esa chica hablaba demasiado, la persona más alegre que había conocido, se sentía extraño…ni siquiera con él había hablado tanto en un día…

- me estás escuchando?...-

- si señorita-

- háblame de tu y dime Yoko- le dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano

- y cuantos años tienes? No pareces muy mayor que yo…- Yuriy recordó que Kai regresaría a las 4:40 pm

- diecisiete y disculpe que la… te interrumpa pero…que hora es?-

- hora?...pues, miró su muñeca…12:26-

- gracias, pero…como pudo saberlo?-

- pues claro con mi reloj, no es bonito? Es digital, ah! Supongo que creíste que era una pulsera, hermoso diseño…-

- reloj digital? En donde están los relojes de arena o de sol?- la chica lo miró como si viese al bicho más extraño del planeta…

- relojes de sol? En serio no sabes lo que es un reloj digital?-

- no-

- pues en donde has estado! En una cueva?- la verdad es que sí…

- lo que sucede es que en…Rusia vivía en una cabaña en el bosque y pues no conozco muchas cosas…nuevas- a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

- en serio?- el chico asintió débilmente pero fue notado por Yoko.

- entonces necesitas que alguien te lo enseñe…- los ojos brillaron con más intensidad y la sonrisa más amplia de la chica se asomó.

- ya te conté que quiero ser maestra cuando crezca?- Yuriy comenzaba a entender lo que tramaba la cabeza de la extraña chica.

- no- Yoko se inclinó hacia delante acercándose lo más que le permitía la pequeña mesa del centro que los separaba.

- hagamos un trato…tu me enseñarás inglés y yo te enseñaré sobre la tecnología de las grandes ciudades, así practicaré…será fabuloso! Aceptas?- extendió su brazo para cerrar el trato y Yuriy miro la mano por unos segundos, pensando si debía aceptar, al cabo de ese pequeño momento aceptó la mano que se extendía.

- trato hecho!- completó la chica con una sonrisa.

- papi! Ya tengo nuevo maestro!- gritó a todo pulmón sobresaltando un poco al pelirrojo.

habré hecho lo correcto?

Después de que el señor Kasugai apareciera con la mirada sorprendida y le dijera a Yuriy cuanto iba a ganar y cual era su horario de trabajo, los tres se despidieron.

Yuriy sonrió satisfecho, ya había resuelto uno de sus problemas, y el siguiente, pues se encargaría de que Yoko le enseñase a buscar a alguien de los de su lista.

Llegó a la casa a la una diez, era asombroso como el aparato que Yoko le pidió con insistencia a su padre que le diera de regalo (diciendo que lo necesitaba para no llegar tarde a sus clases) podía mostrar la hora, de donde salían los números?

- que día!- suspiró acostado en la cama, cerrando los ojos lentamente para poder descansar un poco, antes de la llegada del peliazul. Las cortinas estaban cerradas para que la luz del exterior no lo molestara, se levantó con desgana para quitarse las botas y después se volvió a acomodar, cerrando los ojos lentamente, pero los abrió con rapidez al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, claramente distinguibles por el absoluto silencio de la casa.

- Kai llegó temprano…- susurró, escuchando como subían las escaleras.

- _no es Kai…-_ el pelirrojo abrió grandemente los ojos.

- Wolfborg?- preguntó sin encontrar respuesta de parte de su guardián.

Desenvainó su espada y aún sin ponerse las botas se quedó parado a una considerable distancia de la puerta, mirándola fijamente, los pasos se escuchaban cerca, se dirigían con lentitud hacia él.

Con una expresión estoica y retadora siguió en la misma posición, hasta que la puerta fue abierta de poco en poco, acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad de la habitación vio cuando alguien entró y cerró la puerta tras él, tanteando la pared hasta encender la luz, dejando ver al intruso.

- alto! no de un paso mas…- gritó Yuriy manteniendo en alto la espada a lo que el intruso se detuvo.

- quién es y que es lo que hace en una casa ajena!- el otro lo recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, de una manera que hizo que Yuriy se sintiera muy incómodo.

- vaya, vaya…miren nada más lo que encontré en casa de Hiwatari… y en su cuarto!-

- conoce a Kai?- se corrigió mentalmente, recordando lo que Kiyomi le había dicho de que todos conocían a Kai.

- claro que lo conozco- sonrió

- pero aquí todos conocen a Kai o no?- el pelirrojo no cambió su expresión en ningún momento.

- si, en eso tienes razón, pero nadie lo conoce mejor que yo…aunque él lo niegue…-

- _Bryan…-_

- usted es…Bryan?- preguntó dudoso

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No tengo ningún comentario sobre este capítulo, al menos eso creo…pero aún así les agradezco por leerlo n.n y les agradecería más si me dejan reviews…XDDD pero bueno, trataré de subir pronto el próximo capítulo…y si me dejan muchos reviews trataré de hacerlo mucho más rápido…XDDDDD

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos!

Andy Galadrim

HiO: hola! Y pues nop, no es Bryan el que lo tiene y creo que eso lo sabrás hasta dentro de dos capítulos más…XDD te dejo en las mismas, jeje y pues ya viste que salió Bryan…n.n gracias por dejarme un review!


	5. ENTRENAMIENTO Y VIAJES

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño a excepción de Kiyomi, Yoko y los demás que son míos…, "pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala…n.n capitulo dedicado a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron reviews! Gracias! Ustedes me dieron ánimos para escribir más largo el chapi y HiO, claro queme puedes decír Andy n.n

Espero que les guste su regalo n.n

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS--- **

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO CINCO: "ENTRENANDO Y VIAJANDO"

- oh! Sabes mi nombre, me siento honrado- hizo una burlesca reverencia.

- y yo todavía no sé el tuyo- calló esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

- ya puedes bajar la espada?- el pelirrojo lo miró con desconfianza, sabía que Kai lo conocía pero no estaba seguro de que fuera un amigo del bicolor, después de todo…Kai decía que era un idiota no, aún así bajó la espada muy lentamente, sin perder de vista al pelilavanda que tenía enfrente.

Ahora que ya habían dejado de hablar Yuriy pudo mirar mejor al chico, era alto, más alto que él o incluso que Kai, era muy fornido y una expresión de arrogancia cubría su rostro, su cabello y sus ojos eran de color lavanda y vestía una camiseta de tela abrigadora muy ceñida de color gris y un pantalón azul oscuro.

No dijo nada y se quedó en el mismo lugar a diferencia de Bryan que caminó hacia él y después a su alrededor, estudiándolo lujuriosamente, mientras el pelirrojo lo miró sin inmutarse pero todavía sosteniendo con fuerza la espada, listo para cualquier cosa.

- y…- se detuvo frente a él, a muy pocos pasos.

- quien eres tú?- relamió sus labios.

- un conocido de Kai-

- eh, conocido...jajaja y me vas a decir que solo eso eres de él…-

- a que se refiere?-

- yo? no, a nada…- el ojiazul distinguió un extraño brillo en los ojos lavanda.

- Kai no está, así que ya puede marcharse, además, como entró?-

- entrar fue fácil, la reja estaba abierta y la puerta…solo necesite unos momentos con un alambre y listo…-

- por lo otro, no te preocupes, puedo esperarlo…- se quedó callado un momento para luego mirar las manos del más pequeño

- bonita espada…- sonrió con sarcasmo

- también está muy afilada- dijo seriamente

- jajaja es eso una amenaza?-

- tómelo como quiera y si va a esperar a Kai, adelante, pero hágalo fuera de mi cuarto-

- tú cuarto?...entiendo…bien, estaré en la sala por si quieres ir a acompañarme…- dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

- ahora se porque Kai dice que es un idiota…-

tú que dices?

- _vigílalo…- _

- si…- susurró antes de agacharse para buscar sus botas.

-_ tiene a falborg…-_

qué!...bueno…los guardianes siempre están cerca unos de otros…de todos modos no creo conveniente contarle la historia…y tampoco creo que el sepa algo… así que dejemos que el halcón siga durmiendo…

Después del rato que le costó decidir si debería llevar su espada o no, en donde pensó que podría defenderse sin su ayuda, bajó con lentitud las escaleras.

Bryan estaba acostado en el sillón con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que sonreía cuando escuchó llegar al pelirrojo.

- todavía no me dices tú nombre…- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba a lo que el otro retrocedió.

por qué siempre tiene que acercárseme tanto?

- podría mantener su distancia de mí?- preguntó mientras retrocedía y lo miraba de manera amenazante, pero no parecía afectar al mayor ya que no dejó de caminar en su dirección.

- por qué?...- preguntó en un susurro estando ya muy cerca de la cara del ojiazul.

- porque se le puede pegar tu estupidez…- los dos voltearon a ver al bicolor que fulminaba con la mirada a Bryan.

- Kai!- se alejó del pelirrojo.

- ya vi a tu nueva adquisición, se ve deliciosa…- miró al pelirrojo, mientras que Yuriy arqueó una ceja.

- no soy comida!- reclamó al entender las palabras de Bryan, pero los otros lo ignoraron.

- cállate y dime a que has venido!- le dijo Kai amenazante

- por supuesto que por la piscina, te dije que vendría y aquí estoy-

- hn…pues ya puedes largarte porque cancelé la construcción en la mañana-

- que! Ya habías prometido que la harías!-

- no prometí nada!... además algo surgió- miró de reojo y de manera involuntaria al pelirrojo.

- mm…no me digas que ese chico tiene algo que ver?-

- hn…no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti-

- ya veo… por eso está en tú cuarto donde no dejas entrar ni a una mosca!-

- eso no tiene nada que ver!-

- ejem…sigo aquí, así que dejen de hablar como si no lo estuviera!- los miraba con expresión molesta.

- no te metas Ivanov este no es tu problema!-

- claro que lo es, todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es mi problema!-

- Ivanov, vamos progresando, ahora solo falta tu nombre…- Bryan volvió a centrar su atención en él. Yuriy miró a Kai que abrió su boca y temió que dijera algo indebido.

- Tala- dijo rápidamente y con un poco de desesperación.

- me llamo Tala- confirmó y hubo un momento de silencio en donde los tres se observaron.

Kai lo miró extrañado a Yuriy y Bryan con satisfacción.

- bien, por ahora me doy por satisfecho…lástima que no me pueda quedar, pero espero que cuando regrese ya hayas continuado con la piscina, porque volveré y pronto… no es una amenaza… – dijo antes de que Kai le reclame

- es tan solo un aviso…- completó

- hasta pronto Tala…- miró a Yuriy y después al bicolor antes de desaparecer por la puerta y momentos después los que se quedaron en la sala escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la entrada. Kai centró su atención en el pelirrojo, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

- yo no le abrí, entró solo, porque jamás le…-

- me mentiste- lo interrumpió

- no es cierto, no te mentí en nada!-

- sí lo hiciste…**Tala- **el pelirrojo se calló mientras que Kai, al no desmentirlo el ojiazul, se dio la media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

"ME MINTIÓ! de lo que me dijo, que será verdad y que no!" entró al cuarto que ahora ocupaba, aporreando todo lo que encontró, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó al suelo, abrió de golpe su armario y sacó la primera prenda de ropa que tocó su mano aventándola a la cama.

- con razón no encontré nada de él…no porque sea del pasado, sino porque no era su nombre…-

_- que es lo que te molesta tanto?...que no te haya dicho su nombre verdadero, que te haya mentido…o que no te haya tenido la suficiente confianza como para decírtelo?-_ escuchó de una burlesca voz

"Dranzer!"

- _que sucede Kai?- _preguntó la misma voz de manera inocente.

"cállate!"

- _pero yo…-_

- QUE TE CALLES!-

_- no sé porque te molestas si es la verdad…-_ Kai la ignoró y comenzó a cambiarse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ahora que haremos, se molestó y de seguro nos echará!

- _corrección… te echará…-_

gracias por el apoyo! se sentó

- _dile la razón…- _

no, además, no tiene por que molestarse tanto, es más, creo que está exagerando…si quiero mentirle, lo hago!...sí, tengo todo el derecho…ahora que lo pienso, yo soy el ofendido aquí!

- aunque creo que lo mejor para los dos será irme de aquí lo más pronto posible…- susurró con la cabeza gacha y unos minutos después Kai apareció de nuevo.

- vamos…- el pelirrojo lo miró y sin decir palabra alguna lo siguió.

Todo el camino fue de lo más silencioso, ni una sola palabra salió de los labios de los dos jóvenes, uno se sentía engañado y el otro insultado, así que al llegar al mismo restaurante en donde habían almorzado el día anterior lo único que pudieron hacer en todo momento fue lanzarse miradas fugaces y furiosas entre ellos.

- encontraste algo en Internet?- dijo Kai haciendo que dos ojos azules lo miraran directamente, ninguno de los dos sin dejar de reflejar lo que sentían.

- no mucho…solo me enteré de como murieron mis padres… aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía, pero no lo quería aceptar- hizo una pequeña pausa, no estaba seguro de decirle lo de la lista, Kai podría ser de mucha ayuda, sin embargo, no quería sentir que dependía de él para llagar a su objetivo, así que al final no le dijo nada más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kai estaba sentado en el patio, mirando el gran agujero de tierra frente a él, tratando de alejar de su mente todos los sentimientos extraños que comenzaban a aflorar en él, no entendía su reacción, por que molestarle tanto que ese chico le hubiera mentido?...no se suponía acaso que a él no le importaba nada?...ni nadie…además de que le había molestado sobremanera encontrarse a Bryan muy cerca del pelirrojo, celos?...imposible. pero, qué hubiera pasado si el no hubiera llegado temprano?...

Conocía al pelilavanda desde hacía ya muchos años, sabía que era un pervertido de primera, pero también sabía que no le haría daño a alguien, tan solo se divertía de esa manera, sin embargo no lo dejaba tranquilo el saber eso…

-_ hay que entrenar…- _dijo una voz en su cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- hn…- lanzó una piedra al agujero.

- _entre más pronto mejor…- _no respondió enseguida y siguió mirando la inconclusa piscina

- de acuerdo- dijo en un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie.

- aunque no creo que sea necesario ya que tengo una buena condición física-

-_ ya te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver, esto es más mental que otra cosa…-_

- que tengo que hacer?-

-_ tienes un poder mental más fuerte del que creía, así que pasaremos lo básico e iremos a algo un poco más avanzado…practicaremos el escudo de energía, necesitaremos la ayuda del príncipe para que te lance algo y puedas crear el escudo para…-_

- no lo necesitamos-

_- claro que si, al menos que le quieras pedir ayuda a Bryan…-_

- no necesito de nadie!-

_- como quieras…- _Kai se quedó un momento pensando en lo que podrían usar, hasta que con una idea en la mente se encaminó a otra parte del patio.

- hasta que me beneficia una de las estúpidas ideas de Bryan…- dijo mientras sacaba una máquina de la bodega, empujándola hasta una cancha de tenis.

- antes de que encienda la máquina…que debo hacer?-

_- es fácil, solo tienes que repetir en tu mente las palabras que te diga y extender los brazos hacia delante con las palmas abiertas…- _Kai encendió la maquina y se paró del otro lado de la cancha. El sonido producido frente a el lo puso en aviso.

- dímelas-

_- Kartum forten…- _susurró la guardiana mientras una pelota de tenis salía disparada hacia Kai, quien con precisión repetía mentalmente las palabras para después extender sus brazos tal como su guardiana le había dicho.

"que extraño no siento nada diferente" pensó para que segundos después la pelota amarilla pasara justo encima de su hombro.

_- si que estuvo cerca!...- _dijo de manera divertida

- Dranzer…-

_- estás bien Kai?...-_ ahora sonaba preocupada.

- si, que sucedió?-

- _teníamos que decirlo al mismo tiempo…-_

- eso no me lo dijiste- dijo con enfado mientras esquivaba otra pelota

- supongo que ya no importa…-

-_ lo siento…estás listo?- _Kai asintió

_- Kartum forten- _repitieron mentalmente cuando la siguiente pelota salió disparada y ahora Kai sintió un ligero cosquilleo en sus manos mientras extendía los brazos, apareciendo delante de el una especie de escudo color azul transparente, pero que comenzó a parpadear hasta desaparecer causando que la pelota se estrellara contra el estomago del bicolor, quien después de hacer una mueca de dolor volvió a su posición original.

_- tienes que concentrarte más, no dejes que el poder se vaya de tus manos-_

- mfh…-

De nuevo lo intentó con el mismo resultado, pero ahora el golpe fue a su costado.

-_ no crees que debes ponerte alguna protección?-_

- no, prosigamos-

_- como digas…-_

Las siguientes nueve veces fue casi lo mismo aunque el escudo comenzaba a durar más, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir el paso a la redonda y veloz pelota. A la décima vez, el escudo se desvaneció un segundo antes de la llegada del golpe certero al hombro del ojicarmín.

- ya casi- susurró Kai, preparado para la siguiente.

Ese entrenamiento era agotador mentalmente y sentía que de un momento a otro le comenzaría un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La última pelota de tenis fue lanzada con dirección a la cara de Kai que trató de concentrarse al máximo pero una fuerte punzada en la cabeza causó que el escudo se desvaneciera, mientras que Kai solo atinó a cerrar los ojos en espera del golpe. Pasados unos segundos, en donde no sintió el dolor en su cara abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver la pelota flotado a centímetros de su rostro.

- que demonios?-

El objeto cayó y su mirada se desvió hacia su derecha, donde a unos metros dos profundos ojos azules lo miraron con intensidad antes de que el pelirrojo que los poseía se diera media vuelta y comenzara a caminar mientras Kai se quedó en la misma posición, tan solo observando su partida.

_- quieres descansar un rato?...-_

-…

_- Kai…-_

_-_ no…no hasta lograrlo- se puso de pie, caminando hacia la máquina para llenarla de nuevo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar, Kai tenía un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, le palpitaba y sentía que le iba a explotar (y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente le saldrían muchos moretones). Fue directo a la cocina en donde encontró a Yuriy leyendo y aunque se dio cuenta de su presencia no bajó el libro para verlo.

El bicolor tomó un paño de cocina, caminó hacia el lavabo, lo mojó y después se lo colocó en la frente mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared y miraba al pelirrojo.

- no tenías porque hacerlo- Yuriy bajó el libro para mirarlo con indiferencia y momentos después sin que haya respondido volvió a centrar su atención en el libro.

- _el príncipe está molesto…-_

"molesto? y porque?"

- _creo que el entrenamiento te quemó el cerebro o que perdiste la memoria…pero creo que se te olvidó que le dijiste mentiroso…-_

"hn, lo es… pero aún así…"

_- si te molesta tanto, por qué no le pides una disculpa…-_

"el debería pedírmela a mí"

- _tú lo escuchaste, si no haces algo se va a ir…-_

"si quiere irse que lo haga" siguió mirándolo por un rato más. Yuriy retiró cuidadosamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

- Ivanov- volvió a bajar el libro.

- porque me mentiste?- Yuriy frunció molesto el entrecejo y se levantó.

- por qué en vez de pensar que te mentí no piensas que al que engañé fue a Bryan!- le gritó aporreando el libro en la mesa y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Kai sorprendido por su reacción y su respuesta.

"eso no se me ocurrió"

_- bien hecho Kai, ahora ya está más molesto…-_

- cállate…-

- me duele la cabeza…- completó sentándose y cerrando los ojos aún sosteniendo con una mano el pañuelo en su frente mientras colocaba la otra en la mesa, tocando algo que estaba en ella, y fue cuando recordó que Yuriy leía un libro.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para leer el titulo.

"aprenda a cocinar rápida y fácilmente…"

- un libro de cocina?-

Kai estaba tan distraído pensando en porque estaría leyendo un libro así que no escuchó el sonido de la reja al abrirse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ese Kai, quien se cree para tratarme así, seguir creyendo que soy un mentiroso!- daba vueltas por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado.

- idiota…- y diciendo eso dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto, bajando después las escaleras, pasando por el estudio, la sala, llegar a la entrada y salir a la fría noche.

Abrió la reja y al darse la vuelta se topó de frente con una señora bajita y de mejillas rosadas que lo miró con sorpresa.

- disculpe joven- dijo la señora

- está el señor Kai?- la miró un momento antes de contestar

- si, pero no creo que quiera recibir a alguien…- la señora se puso un poco nerviosa.

- le sucede algo malo?-

- no, lo que sucede es que yo le hago las compras y…no pude venir en la tarde para decirle que se me perdió la lista, así que vine ahorita que es cuando pude pero…- Yuriy sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- no se preocupe, aunque ahora no está de un humor muy bueno…- la sonrisa se le ensanchó al tener una idea.

- que le parece si yo la acompaño? Así le digo lo que puede comprar- la señora lo miró entre desconfiada y temerosa

- estoy viviendo en su casa y si se molesta le diré que fue mi culpa-

-bueno…esta bien- dijo la señora y comenzó a caminar con el pelirrojo a su lado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era todavía muy temprano cuando Kai regresó de su ejercicio matutino y el delicioso olor que salía de la cocina lo atrajo irremediablemente.

Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con Tala muy concentrado en cortar en cuadrados una rebanada de melón. Al terminar colocó los trozos en un pequeño tazón lleno de más frutas, tiró las cáscaras y puso los trastes que acababa de usar en el fregadero; sacó unos perfectos waffles del molde, los puso en un plato y les echó yoghurt, se sirvió leche y puso todo en una charola junto con un tenedor y una servilleta.

Desde la puerta el ojirojos observaba todo, hasta que, al terminar, Tala abrió la despensa y después de tomar algo lo guardó tras su espalda, miró al fin a Kai y sonrió con satisfacción mientras asentaba en la mesa la caja del cereal, justo frente a Kai; después tomó la charola y salió de la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

_- que venganza!-_

- hn…- Kai miró la caja y segundos después una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- no eres un mal maestro- le dijo mientras cerraba su libreta y miraba la hora.

- pero ya es hora de dejar mis estudios y comenzar los tuyos!- sonrió ampliamente mirando al pelirrojo de mirada impasible.

- déjame pensar por donde podemos comenzar…- colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla.

- Yoko- la llamó.

- podrías comenzar diciéndome como puedo llamar a alguien?- la muchacha lo miró y luego se le acercó con una mirada pícara.

- ah, de seguro que te quieres comunicar con tu novia, verdad?-

- no-

- mm…- lo miró a los ojos tratando de ver si le mentía, hasta que al fin suspiró.

- como quieras…- se encogió de hombros y fue por el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en el estudio.

- lo ves, no es complicado- le dijo una vez que le enseñó hasta a usar el celular.

- cómo…-comenzó con duda.

- tengo que localizar a unas personas…solo tengo sus nombres y…-

- no me digas más!- dijo interrumpiéndolo y saliendo del cuarto.

a donde habrá ido?

- Yoko?- la susodicha llegó con un libro muy pesado y Tala solo la observó con intriga.

- para que necesitamos un libro?-

- tonto, no es un libro, es un directorio, aquí vas a poder encontrar el número y la dirección de cualquier persona de Tokio…bueno de casi toda- asentó el libro en la mesa color verde.

- y bien…a quien quieres buscar?- preguntó mientras abría el directorio.

El ojiazul sacó con calma la hoja con los nombres y se lo entregó a Yoko, quien buscó el primero de la lista.

- veamos…Kinomiya…sip!- dijo mientras señalaba uno entre varios nombres.

- Kinomiya Hitoshi…no vive muy lejos de aquí…vamos! Yo te acompaño!- se puso de pie y jaló al pelirrojo por el brazo.

- pero no puedes venir porque…-

- mis clases comienzan hasta las dos de la tarde así que no te preocupes por eso- lo interrumpió.

- si no me preocupo, lo que pasa es que…-

- papi! ahorita regreso!- gritó desde el marco de la puerta.

que tantos problemas puede causarme? pensó mientras se dejaba guiar.

Un dojo se encontraba frente a ellos, Tala no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que diría y más con Yoko a su lado, el sonido del timbre hizo que su atención regresara al dojo, donde momentos después apareció anciano de gran bigote que los miró detenidamente.

- que quieren?- preguntó en un tono molesto. Tala iba a hablar pero la voz de Yoko lo interrumpió.

- ah pues mire señor, estamos buscando a Hitoshi Kinomiya, es usted?-

- no, es mi nieto-

- pues vaya y llámelo!- el anciano arqueó una ceja pero Yoko solo sonrió.

- y no sea grosero y déjenos pasar- a regañadientes les abrió para que pasaran y caminó delante de ellos. Al estar a unos pasos de la entrada un joven alto, de cabello azul y ojos color marrón salió a su encuentro.

- Wow! ya viste que hombre más bue…- comenzó mirando a Tala, pero la mirada que este le mando hizo que no terminara la frase.

- te buscan- le dijo al joven mientras entraba al dojo.

- si, qué desean?-

- que voz mas varonil!- gritó Yoko muy emocionada, Hitoshi sonrió y Tala rodó los ojos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ahora a quien buscamos?- preguntó revisando la lista de Yuriy.

- si todos los que buscas son como Histoshi yo voy contigo!- sus ojos brillaron con emoción

-no es necesario, solo tienes que decirme a donde debo ir, eso es todo…-

El ojimarrón no sabía nada de sus antepasados y les había contado que los escritos que su familia tenía de generaciones pasadas se habían quemado en un desafortunado incendio cuando el era niño.

- mira encontré a Kon! solo es uno, creo que es chino…-

Esta vez pidieron un taxi para que los llevara a la dirección, la casa era pequeña, de color crema, pero bonita y con un jardín bien cuidado.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Yuriy tocó mientras veía de reojo como Yoko se arreglaba el cabello y sacudía su falda.

- buscan a Ray?- miraron a su izquierda donde un joven de cabello negro estaba sentado en el pórtico de la casa vecina. Tala asintió.

- no está, hace como tres días que se fue, no dijo a donde…creo que a visitar a algún pariente…-

- que lástima…- suspiró Yoko.

Minutos más tarde ya estaban de regreso a la casa de los Kasugai, el pelirrojo estaba feliz, no importaba si ese tal Ray se había ido, antes de salir había recibido su primera paga, y lo primero que iba a hacer era comprarse ropa nueva, aunque no sabía donde podría hacerlo. Con esos pensamientos miró a Yoko que por milagro divino no había dicho nada desde que subieron al taxi, a excepción de pequeños "que lástima" que decía en un suspiro.

- conoces a algún sastre bueno?-

- sastre?...no, nunca hemos necesitado de alguno…-se quedó callada, hasta que de pronto miró con sonrisa y ojos brillantes a Yuriy.

siempre que pone esa expresión algo malo va a pasar…

- es para ti? necesitas ropa?- pregunto ilusionada. Yuriy dudó y tardó mucho en contestar.

- si…-

-KYAAAAA!- el grito hizo que el conductor frenara de golpe y que el pelirrojo diera un pequeño brinco de la impresión.

- estás bien?- miró a la muchacha con extrañeza y el conductor con los ojos abiertos como platos miró hacia atrás.

- señor…cambio de planes, ahora iremos al centro comercial…-

- al que?-

- tranquilo mi joven y guapo amigo, deja todo en mis manos y verás como todo sale bien…-

Yoko lo había llevado a cada tienda de ropa que pudo haber encontrado en el centro comercial, dándole montones de ropa al pelirrojo para que se probara, quien aunque dudó al principio, al final cedió, de todos modos el quería ropa nueva.

Ya eran más de las dos y media cuando entraban en la última tienda, la muchacha había llamado al señor Kaoru diciéndole que tenía una emergencia y que no podría ir a las primeras horas de clase. La "emergencia de la moda" como la llamaba ella era, según dijo, más importante que dos horas aburridas de matemáticas.

Al pelirrojo le gustaba el color blanco y el azul, así que la mayoría de la ropa fue de ese color y cuando terminaron Tala acompañó a Yoko hasta su escuela y después se regresó a la mansión de Kai.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hiwatari- llamó mientras almorzaban

- hn...- "ahora soy Hiwatari"

- en donde está Gran Bretaña?- preguntó tranquilamente

- en otro continente, en Europa-

- continente?...supongo que está lejos…-

- si- respondió secamente.

- como se llega ahí?-

- que te traes entre manos? Para que quieres ir a Gran Bretaña?- le dijo exigentemente.

- que de importancia tiene que te lo diga, de seguro voy a estarte mintiendo- respondió fríamente.

- no puedes olvidar eso!-

- no hasta que me pidas disculpas!- Kai respiró hondo.

- hay que ir en avión- dijo con calma.

- necesito ir a Gran Bretaña, ahí vive alguien que tal vez sepa algo del hechizo-

- de acuerdo, compraré los boletos para mañana, el viaje será largo y pesado, así que no quiero escuchar queja tuya mientras dure-

Wolfborg, eso me sonó a que va a ir también o solo son imaginaciones mías

-_ irá…_-

- vas a ir? Y tus clases?-

- claro que iré, es mi deber al tener un guardián, las clases no importan, luego me reincorporo- Yuriy lo miró profundamente y después se encogió de hombros.

- como quieras…-

Después de avisarle al señor Kasugai que no podría ir al siguiente día Yuriy empacó su ropa nueva y se durmió sin darle importancia al viaje del día siguiente.

Kai ya estaba parado a la entrada de su casa con una maleta a sus pies, cuando el pelirrojo bajó las escaleras con elegancia y delicadeza, cargando su propia maleta. El bicolor lo miró embelesado ya que tenía puesta su ropa nueva, blanca, como la que traía la primera vez que lo vio, ajustada, impecable, resaltando sus ojos azules y su cabello rojo, parecía un ángel.

"hermoso" pensó

_- te gusta- _afirmó la voz de su guardiana

- no es cierto…- susurró pero el otro alcanzó a escucharlo.

- qué no es cierto?- preguntó cuando estaba junto a él.

- nada- dijo cortante mientras abría la puerta.

Al llegar al aeropuerto en la mañana se encaminaron a las grandes ventanas por donde se veían todos los aviones que llegaban y se iban mientras esperaban que anunciaran su vuelo. Tala no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a los inmensos aviones, así que con sorpresa señaló la ventana.

- eso…- dijo en un susurro que le llamó la atención a Kai.

- eso es un avión?- preguntó al ver el que estaba frente a ellos.

- si- Yuriy tragó saliva

- en esas cosas vamos a viajar?- Kai sonrió ligeramente al ver la reacción de su acompañante.

- si-

- pero que clase de criatura jala algo tan gran…?- en ese momento el avión que veían comenzó a avanzar para después despegar.

- esa cosa vuela!-

- acaso tienes miedo?- el ojiazul lo miró con la mirada asustada, pero al notar la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del otro, cambió su actitud por una fría.

- claro que no, solo…me sorprendió- una voz anunciando el siguiente vuelo a Gran Bretaña fue anunciado por las bocinas por la voz de una mujer.

- vamos…-

Para Kai fue muy divertido ver como se tensaba el pelirrojo cuando estaban frente al avión, preparándose para subir, se quedó ahí de pie viendo el gran aparato sin decidirse a dar el siguiente paso.

- problemas?- pero no le respondieron.

Yuriy se trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que controlarse, el lugar no parecía oscuro ni pequeño, verdad?

Subió las escaleras y con lentitud miró el interior, era amplio e iluminado, suspiró más tranquilo y entró, no se repitió algo parecido, ni cuando despegó el avión.

Ya habían pasado como cuatro horas desde que habían despegado y el pelirrojo estaba dormido, respiraba lentamente y con tranquilidad, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía el lado en el que Kai estaba sentado y este ocupaba su tiempo solo en admirar el rostro del chico que tenía frente a él, sus delicadas facciones, sus mejillas con un ligero tono carmesí causado por el aire acondicionado; un pequeño movimiento causó que un mechón rojo cayera en el angelical rostro. Kai extendió su mano lentamente y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de Yuriy, siguió mirándolo, su blanca piel, sus labios rojos…

- _hazlo…se nota que quieres besarlo, porque no lo haces?-_

"Dranzer cállate…" pensó mientras acercaba su rostro con lentitud hacia el pelirrojo que dormía calmadamente, ya podía sentir su respiración, unos centímetros más y sentiría sus labios, cerró los ojos…

- te quiero…- susurró el pelirrojo haciendo que Kai abriera sus ojos rubí y se alejara de Yuriy al creer que había despertado.

- Kiril…- terminó dejando a Kai con una expresión de asombro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les gustó su regalo, les confieso que lo iba a llegar a 20 hojas, pero me pareció correcto dejarlo ahí, no les parece? pues bien, cuídense mucho y que tengan un bonito día, noche, tarde o madrugada XDDD y recuerden mandarme reviews! n.n nos vemos!

**Andy Galadrim**


	6. SEPARACIONES

Disclaimer: BeyBlade no me pertenece ni sus personajes, (por desgracia…) sino a su respectivo dueño a excepción de Kiyomi, Yoko y los demás que son míos…, "pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala

Sorry por la tardanza!!!!!!

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS--- **

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO SEIS: "SEPARACIONES"

- que perdida de tiempo!!- dijo para si mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto.

Habían descubierto que no solo había una persona con el apellido que buscaban sino tres más y aún después de hablar con todas ellas no habían encontrado nada interesante, simplemente parecía que el pasado de Tala hubiera desaparecido mágicamente al igual que cualquier rastro de él.

Guardianes dormidos!! Eso fue todo lo que pudimos encontrar!! miró a Kai y frunció el entrecejo.

Y Kai sigue con su extraña actitud!! Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra desde que bajamos del dichoso avión…parece molesto, pero de una manera extraña… se cruzó de brazos sintiendo el aire frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

Se detuvieron frente a la azafata y le entregaron sus boletos, como habían tardado menos de lo que habían planeado Kai había cambiado sus boletos por el vuelo más próximo, regresaban el mismo día que habían llegado.

- bienvenidos y que tengan buen viaje- dijo sonriente la mujer, pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención.

Kai miró el interior del avión, el viaje había sido de manera tan imprevista y había estado tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta de que los lugares que les habían tocado eran separados. Sin mirar a su acompañante se sentó en el segundo asiento de la primera fila. Un a chica de cabello rubio lo miró emocionada y sonriente al descubrir quien iba a ser su acompañante en todo el vuelo.

Tala lo miró sin darle importancia y después buscó con la mirada un lugar vacío. Casi en la parte de atrás encontró su asiento. Un joven de complexión atlética, serio, de cabello ondulado y negro estaba sentado junto a la ventana con los ojos semi cerrados.

Suspiró cansado y de reojo observó de nuevo al joven. Era un poco mas bajo de estatura que el y tenía la piel morena clara, sus ojos negros miraban fijamente fuera de la ventana, se notaba que estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos. Suspirando de nuevo se sumió en sus propios problemas.

"- _te quiero Kiril…-" _repetía una y otra vez su mente.

-_ deberías dejar de atormentarte con eso...- _comenzó a decirle su guardiana.

Miró con molestia a su alrededor pero su mirada regresó con rapidez a la ventana al ver la coqueta sonrisa que le mandaba la rubia a su lado.

_- sabes, Kiril era una persona muy dulce y también tenía esa linda sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro…- _continuó.

"sabes quien era?" preguntó incrédulo.

-_ por supuesto!! Era mi antiguo protegido…-_ respondió con calma a lo que Kai se sorprendió todavía más.

- _además de lindo era…-_

"no quiero hablar de él"

_- por qué no?...-_

"porque no y punto!!"

- _no deberías molestarte con el príncipe, el no tiene la culpa…-_

"lo sé…"

Un extraño presentimiento le llegó de golpe al bicolor.

"que fue eso?"

-_ no… no lo sé…- _dijo Dranzer con honestidad.

- en unos momentos aterrizaremos… - se escuchó por el altavoz, después de que pasaron algunas horas.

- te sientes bien- pronunció con un extraño acento el joven que estaba a su lado al notar la preocupación en su rostro. Yuriy lo miró sin saber que contestar, un extraño presentimiento le había llegado a él también.

- solo estoy cansado- respondió por fin.

- primer vuelo?-

- segundo- reveló.

- eso lo explica…no te preocupas, a la tercera vez ya estás completamente acostumbrado- le sonrió reconfortante y ampliamente. Él también sonrió.

- Daniel Richards- dijo extendiendo su mano a lo que el otro respondió el saludo.

- Tala Ivanov-

- vas a Japón?- asintió.

- yo también- dijo aún con su sonrisa.

- pasajeros favor de abrochar sus cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar…-

Al terminar por completo el movimiento del aparato varios pasajeros se levantaron de sus lugares y se dispusieron a bajar.

- Ivanov- le escuchó decir a Kai quien cargaba su maleta a unos lugares de él.

- bajamos- dijo fríamente y el ojiazul extrañado tomó su maleta.

- adiós- se despidió el pelinegro y Tala le contestó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

Al terminar de bajar los escalones y ver a su alrededor Tala tuvo la sensación de que ya había estado antes en ese lugar, todo era tan diferente, pero a la vez tan…familiar.

En donde estamos? Esto no se parece en nada a Japón

- Bienvenidos a Moscú, Rusia, - les dijo la sonriente azafata.

- Moscú…- repitió en voz baja

- no estábamos regresando a Japón?-

- descansaremos antes de continuar con el viaje- respondió Kai a su lado, hablándole de nuevo.

- sucede algo?- preguntó aprovechando para saber la razón de su molestia y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, Kai le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato.

- no- dijo secamente y comenzó a caminar fuera del aeropuerto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo nocturno de Moscú y ellos caminaban en silencio por las calles. De vez en cuando Yuriy esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que no pasaba desapercibida por Kai.

"sabía que le gustaría venir, cuando todo esto termine y si él quiere quizás podríamos venir unos días…" Yuriy volvió a sonreír

"que estará recordando?" sonrió interiormente pero rápida y radicalmente su expresión cambió.

"o a quien?..."

- en donde están tus padres?...como son?- escuchó en un susurro a su lado.

- murieron cuando tenía diez años-

- lo lamento- Kai negó con la cabeza.

- ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso…recuerdo que nos la pasábamos viajando, a mi madre le encantaba conocer diferente lugares y mi padre la complacía en todo…eran buenas personas, hasta que murieron por un accidente…después mi abuelo se encargó de mí aunque solo fue económicamente porque desde que se convirtió en mi tutor me mandó a un internado en Rusia…ahí conocí a Bryan y después tuve la mala suerte de que viniera a vivir a Japón- dijo con una sonrisa de ironía.

- ese sujeto no me agrada, como me mira…-un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar.

- es tan…no lo sé…desagradable-

- te acostumbras a él, no es tan malo como aparenta…es un idiota eso no lo niego- se escuchó una risilla por parte del pelirrojo, estaba feliz de hablar así con Kai.

- pero es un idiota decente…- "la mayoría de las veces…"completó mentalmente.

Siguió a Yuriy hasta que este se sentó en la banca del parque y pudo notar como la melancolía invadía su rostro.

- lo único…- Kai se sentó en silencio a su lado.

- lo único que no ha cambiado son las estrellas…- dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía al cielo y un suspiró escapaba de sus labios.

- sabes… estos días he convivido más contigo que con mis padres en toda mi vida- el bicolor lo observó haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando, la molestia se había desvanecido por completo.

- desde que les dije lo de Wolfborg me encerraron en mi habitación y no me dejaban salir de ahí, la odiaba, era como una celda, además…solo los veía cuando tenía que ir a alguna reunión, solo para que las personas supieran que estaba vivo… al principio mi madre me visitaba muy seguido pero dejó de hacerlo cuando mi padre le dijo que perjudicaría en mi entrenamiento, solo tenía 6 años- cerró los ojos.

- Es patético decirlo pero… Wolfborg fue lo mas cercano a un amigo que he tenido, siempre lo tenía conmigo al igual que a mi maestro Mijail que me daba clases en las mañanas y me entrenaba por las tardes, aunque era diferente pues desde el inicio me hizo comprender que nuestra relación era solamente de tipo maestro-alumno, según él la amistad entre nosotros sería un impedimento de concentración…- miró a Kai con los ojos brillantes.

aunque ahora tengo un amigo

- cuando aprendí a manejar el poder comencé a escaparme de mi cuarto por las noches pasándome horas caminando por el bosque…después llegó Kiril- Yuriy sonrió y Kai hizo una mueca de total desagrado.

"otra vez él, por qué tenía que pronunciarlo?" entrecerró los ojos y todo el enojo que tenía le regresó de golpe.

- pronto se volvió lo más importante para mí…- dijo sencillamente.

- no tienes porque contarme eso- lo interrumpió con frialdad desviando su mirada.

- pero…- Kai hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlo.

- son cosas que no tienen que ver conmigo…- Un silencio se formo a su alrededor.

- comprendo……eso no importa verdad? Tú solo estás aquí por obligación, así que mi pasado o cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con terminar con Boris y te devuelva tu vida normal no te interesa…- aseguró casi en un susurro. Kai lo miró, los ojos del pelirrojo denotaban duda.

- tienes razón, no me interesa- respondió con desprecio y resentimiento mientras desviaba de nuevo su mirada sin esperar la reacción de Tala.

Permaneció así por unos minutos hasta que, dispuesto a regresar al hotel se volteó para hablarle, pero tan solo se encontró con la banca vacía y una capa de hielo en el lugar en donde el brazo de Tala había estado posado.

"como pudo irse sin que me de cuenta?"

_- estúpido…-_

Ignoró el comentario de su guardiana y mirando a ambos lados se paró de la banca como un resorte pensando que Tala no podía estar muy lejos.

- rayos Yuriy!!- dijo al recorrer por tercera vez el parque en su búsqueda

"no tienes alguna manera de encontrarlo?"

- _claro que sí! A través de Wolfborg, nosotros los guardianes podemos sentir nuestras presencias…-_

- pues hazlo!!- ordenó.

- _y crees que no lo he intentado?!! Me bloqueó su presencia, no tengo ida de donde pueda estar, pero no creo que lo haga por mucho tiempo ya que gasta preciada energía…-_

Se detuvo mirando a todos lados y respirando agitadamente por la carrera, molesto consigo mismo cerró el puño de su mano, al instante comenzó a sentir un extraño calor proveniente de ésta, su mirada bajo notando que se había formado una bola de fuego a su alrededor.

- que demonios!!!- gritó sacudiendo la mano y viendo como la bola se estrellaba contra un árbol cercano. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca, pero aún sorprendido miraba su mano.

- _es magia por reflejo, contrólate!! …como paso hace un rato, él se abre contigo y como le agradeces? Le gritas que no te importa!! Debes controlar tus emociones, en especial tus celos…- _

- celos??!!- gritó sin moverse de su lugar.

_- acéptalo!…-_

_-_no estoy celoso!!-

_- acéptalo!!! -_gritó con fuerza una voz en su mente, con tal fuerza que llevó una mano a su sien para detener la punzada recibida.

_-_ de acuerdo!!!... estoy celoso!! Odio sentir esto y pensar que antes que yo alguien ya recibió sus sonrisas, sintió su piel, secó sus lágrimas y besó sus labios!!! Y me duele saber que está enamorado de alguien que no soy yo!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas aceptando por fin sus sentimientos y sintiendo que su mente se despejaba.

- _lo ves? No fue tan difícil…-_

"Dranzer, no quiero pelear, solo encuéntralo"

_- lo lamento, si no quiere ser encontrado no lo encontraremos… pero tranquilo, volverá…-_

No teniendo más remedio, Kai regresó a la banca en donde un principio había estado sentado junto al pelirrojo. Para él, el tiempo parecía avanzar más lento que de costumbre, los minutos que poco a poco iban pasando para el bicolor eran más tardíos que las horas.

- _está cerca…-_ Kai alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro, que ahora aceptaba, tanto le encantaban.

"dónde?"

- _no tan cerca, pero se aproxima…-_ susurró la guardiana. Kai espero hasta que tuvo frente a el al pelirrojo que lo miraba de manera fría y arrogante.

- en donde estabas?-

- quería estar solo y pensar- le dio la espalda.

- nos vamos?-

Kai comprendía el por qué se comportaba de esa manera pero que podía hacer? Una cosa era aceptar lo que sentía y otra muy diferente era mirar al pelirrojo y decírselo de frente.

Sin decirse palabra alguna caminaron de regreso al hotel donde su habían hospedado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miró a Kai quien le daba la espalda envuelto en una sábana azul, ya era tarde pero él no había podido dormirse, así que se sentó en su cama y suspiró bajando la mirada.

Por qué me siento de esta manera?...me dolió mucho lo que Kai me dijo…por qué?...odio no saber lo que me pasa, no saber que significa la alegría que me da ver sonreír a Kai, hablar con él, mirarlo… un pequeño sonrojo le subió a sus mejillas mientras miraba de nuevo de reojo al bicolor. Su voz le vino a la mente.

_- tienes razón, no me interesa-_

me estoy olvidando de mi deber, para eso fui entrenado…la amistad es algo perjudicial…

- perjudicial…- susurró melancólico para después endurecer su mirada.

con suerte tenemos tres días, la búsqueda no ha dejado nada

_- los espíritus hablantes…-_

- los espíritus hablantes sería algo muy peligroso para él, a lo máximo debe de estar en el nivel dos!- habló olvidándose de pensar.

Se paró lentamente y se sentó en un cómodo sillón blanco frente a la gran ventana de cristal, afuera la luna y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente.

cuando Boris despierte me buscará aunque puede encontrar a alguien con guardián en el camino, nuestra ventaja es que un guardián dormido no le sería de mucha utilidad…y en esta época no hay ninguno despierto

- _Kai…- _

lo dejaremos fuera…nosotros terminaremos con esto, además ya murieron muchas personas por mi culpa…

- _Boris notará su presencia_…-

lo sé, pero no llegará a él, acabaremos con Boris antes de que eso suceda

- _si fallamos?...-_

- no fallaremos… -

- _si fallamos?..._- volvió a preguntar su guardián.

Si fallamos, y no pasará, entonces… se detuvo un momento tratando de encontrar una solución para el problema, si el fallaba todas las personas sufrirían y no solo eso, Kai, el único con guardián despierto y además de tercer nivel moría.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, había frío y el no tenía puesta una ropa abrigadora.

Kai moriría…

- moriría, como Kiril murió…- sus ojos se cristalizaron pero los cerró tratando de que ninguna lágrima saliera y subiendo las piernas al sillón las rodeó con sus brazos. Tembló ligeramente de nuevo.

Casi al instante un sentimiento de calidez cubrió su ser, como si alguien invisible lo abrazara reconfortantemente.

- gracias Wolfborg…- agradeció no sintiéndose tan solo y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

Estaba muerto, claro que ya lo sabía puesto que quien podría vivir tanto tiempo?, ahora sabía que eso había pasado antes de que a Yuriy lo metieran en el ataúd, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era lo que había dicho antes, quien más moriría, acaso el pelirrojo iba a morir?

"cómo murió Kiril?"

- _ahora si quieres hablar de él_?...- calló, por qué tenía que tener una guardiana con un carácter tan desesperante?

- _no sé como murió, yo no estaba presente…-_

"lo abandonaste?"

-_ claro que no!! Nunca haría eso!! Me bloqueó la entrada a su mente, no pude hacer nada…- _dijo dolida.

"entonces no estás presente siempre?"

- _no, nosotros aguardamos en el mundo de los espíritus, ya que eso somos, pero nos comunicamos con nuestros protegidos cuando ellos necesitan ayuda, si ellos no nos quieren presentes simplemente nos cierran su mente…-_

"como puedo bloquear mi mente?"

_- aprenderás…-_

"cuantos protegidos has tenido antes que yo?"

- _solo Kiril, si tuve otros no lo supe por estar dormida. Al sentir débilmente la presencia de Boris desperté encontrándome contigo-_

"entonces Boris estuvo presente desde que era pequeño?"

- _siempre ha estado presente, pero al acercarse la hora de su despertar se presentó el peligro…- _Kai se quedó pensativo.

"cuando despertará?"

- _en dos o tres días- _

_-_ que!!!??- gritó mirando enseguida el sillón donde descansaba el pelirrojo, parecía que seguía dormido.

- _tus clases tendrán que esperar…-_

"claro que esperarán!!!! Dos días!!!??"

- _o tres_…- susurró la guardiana de manera despreocupada. Kai bufó cansado y alterado mientras se ponía de pie, enseguida sintió el frío de la habitación.

Caminó despacio para ver a Yuriy, dormía intranquilo pero no parecía tener frío, aún así el bicolor tomo una de las sábanas de su cama y la colocó con delicadeza encima del chico.

- que te preocupa tanto?- le preguntó en un murmullo y mirándolo un momento más se fue a dormir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por una parte le agradaba regresar a su casa, pero por otra parte sabía que con esa llegada comenzaría un largo y duro entrenamiento, lo que Dranzer le había dicho lo había dejado muy tenso, en dos días tenía que tener una preparación de años, tal vez se le hiciera mas fácil el apoyarse en el ojiazul pero después de lo que había pasado en Moscú no se sentía con fuerzas de mirarlo a los ojos.

Aunque Tala tampoco quería verlo solo le dirigía la palabra para lo sumamente necesario, sabía que era su culpa y también la forma de arreglarlo. Un disculpa, una disculpa arreglaría todo pero el nunca las había dado, era algo nuevo y sentía que se lo hacía quedaría muy vulnerable, cosa que no le agradaba para nada.

Dejó su maleta a un lado de su armario, desempacaría cuando tuviera tiempo ya que este se había vuelto más valioso que el oro.

- _primero tienes que comer algo…-_ le dijo adivinando lo que se disponía a hacer.

- lo haré después de entrenar un poco-

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó como tacaban su puerta, recordando que había dejado la reja abierta camino a pasos lentos hacia la gran entrada. Se sorprendió de ver a Bryan ahí.

- Kai amigo!! Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!- una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- que es lo que…-

- gracias por dejarme pasar- interrumpió mientras entraba a la mansión, sorprendido el bicolor se dio cuenta de que cargaba una maleta.

- quien dijo que podías pasar?- dijo interponiéndose en el camino del pelilavanda.

- no lo dijiste??, no te reocupes, te perdono que seas tan mal anfitrión- le dijo cerrando la puerta, ignorando por completo a Kai y pasando a su lado.

- está Tala?- preguntó mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

- esté o no esté no importa porque tú ya te vas!!- dijo comenzando a molestarse mientras abría la puerta y tomaba de un brazo a Bryan para así poder sacarlo.

- vamos Kai!! No seas tan grosero- dijo soltándose de un jalón y caminando a la habitación que le había dado el otro día que se había quedado a dormir.

- que demonios significa esa maleta?-

- oh, esta?- preguntó de manera inocente mientras señalaba lo que sujetaba en su mano derecha.

- decidí quedarme a vivir contigo…con ustedes por unos días, no tuve una excelente idea?- le guiñó el ojo.

- y tus clases?-

- no te dije? Estoy en prepa abierta…- le sonrió y entró a la habitación cerrando tras él.

"con Bryan presente no voy a poder entrenar!!!"

- _sácalo…- dijo con simpleza._

"y que crees que intenté???!!!!"

Llamar a la policía, sacarlo a golpes…no podía!! por qué tenía que ser su amigo??si no lo hubiera conocido en el internado, si no lo hubiera ayudado a superar el dolor de la perdida de sus padres!! Si no hubiera hecho tantas cosas por él ya estaría fuera de su casa, sacado de una manera nada amable y él no tendría remordimiento alguno.

Subió las escaleras, el ojiazul había subido por ellas solo entraron a la casa y no había bajado para nada.

- Ivanov- no escuchó sonido alguno dentro de la habitación.

- Ivanov!- repitió tocando la puerta. Momentos después escuchó unos ligeros pasos antes de que le abrieran la puerta.

- que deseas?- preguntó sin abrir en su totalidad.

- Bryan está aquí y piensa quedarse- dijo con desagrado. Yuriy no pudo evitar la sorpresa que le causo escuchar eso.

- y…por qué no le dices que se vaya?-

- traté… con él aquí no podré entrenar, pero tampoco puedo echarlo, así que… -

- así que..?-

- tendrás que vigilarlo, estar con el para que yo pueda entrenar tranquilo- Yuriy frunció el ceño y la verdad a Kai tampoco le agradaba la idea pero era la única solución que había encontrado.

- no me voy a pasar todo el día con él!! -

- tienes qué!!-

- no, no tengo!!, si tanto te preocupa no entrenes!!-

- lo debes hacer si no quieres que descubra todo, porque entrenaré este o no este- Tala miró molesto al bicolor, como se atrevía a amenazarlo?

- falta una hora para que vaya a mi trabajo, que se supone que voy a hacer?-

- llama y di que no puedes ir el día de…trabajo?- lo miró extrañado, desde cuando tenía un trabajo?, bueno le había extrañado que tuviera ropa nueva pero estaba tan concentrado en otras cosas que no se había puesto a pensar de donde había conseguido el dinero

- sí, trabajo, soy maestro de ingles y no voy a faltar otro día!-

- entonces llévate a Bryan o piensa en algo!!... estaré en el patio…- y sin dejar que el pelirrojo le reclame bajó de nuevo.

- demonios!-

Tomó su abrigo y bajó buscando al pelilavanda, al no encontrarlo cerca se fue a la cocina pues no había desayunado aún.

Se preparó un sándwich y después lo colocó en el comal de la estufa mientras abría el refrigerador para servirse leche

- justo a la persona que estaba buscando!!- alzó la mirada desde la puerta que tenía abierta y miró las orbes lavanda sin contestarle inmediatamente.

- Bryan- dijo solamente en forma de saludo.

si Kai piensa que le pediré que me acompañe a la casa de los Kasugai está loco frunció el ceño.

-hoy te ves radiante Tala- dijo recargándose en la puerta y sonriéndole enormemente. El pelirrojo lo ignoró y se sirvió para después cerrar y servirse su desayuno caliente y comenzar a comer. Bryan lo observaba detenidamente.

- pareces molesto- habló después de un gran rato de silencio.

- no me digas que Kai te dijo algo malo sobre mí!, pues bien, no le creas nada!!- Yuriy lo miró.

- solo me contó que estudiaron juntos- dijo para después darle un trago a su leche.

- mmm…sí, qué días aquellos… y tú como llegaste aquí? Creí conocer a todos los amigos de Kai-

- digamos que por casualidad-

- no me quieres decir? No importa…-

- siempre es así con todos?- preguntó aprovechando que Bryan llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer al bicolor.

- así como?, tu dices frío y amargado?- Tala asintió.

- pues sí aunque a veces tiene sus momentos de "sociable"- lo miró suspicaz.

- acaso te gusta Kai?- preguntó y el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido.

- qu…que?-

- que si te gusta Kai- se quedó pensativo.

Por qué le hacía esa clase de pregunta?

Gustarle Kai?...No se había puesto a pensar en eso, debía aceptar que el bicolor tenía unos hermosos ojos y una hipnotizante mirada, además de un buen cuerpo y una sonrisa encantadora pero…recordó las veces en las que se sonrojaba al pensar en él y la manera en la que lo ponía triste el saber que no era nadie importante para la vida de Kai.

sí, creo que me gusta Kai…

- entonces si te gusta- dijo satisfecho. Tala reaccionó y sin intención de contestarle se paró y se dispuso a lavar sus trastes.

- y estás enamorado de él?...-

Amor?

Cómo saberlo si nunca se había enamorado? Cómo saber si lo que sentía era amor hacia Kai? Cómo??

- usted está enamorado de alguien?- preguntó.

- yo? claro!! De tantas personas…mi amor es compartido- alzó la mirada y la dirigió al reloj de pared.

- ya es tarde y yo tengo trabajo así que si me disculpa…-

- te vas? No sería una molestia si te acompaño verdad?- Tala se le quedó mirando.

- _deja que Kai entrene…-_

pero…!!

- _si fallamos debe saber defenderse_…-

- no- respondió y Bryan le sonrió enormemente.

- entonces, vámonos hermoso!!-

Tocó la puerta de la casa blanca de los Kasugai, Bryan estaba a su lado, de camino ahí ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de si Tala estaba enamorado de Kai y solo platicaron de anécdotas que Bryan le había contado de su estancia en el internado. Tala sonrió varias veces ya que al ojilavanda le encantaba contar travesuras que hizo en compañía del bicolor, éstas y sus consecuencias.

después de todo no es tan malo pensó al ver al Ruso.

- señora Kino- saludó de manera cortés al ver la fría cara de la mujer asomarse por la puerta. La señora lo miró de manera penetrante y después le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al chico a su lado. Bryan tan solo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y la ceja de ella tuvo un ligero temblor. Tala tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

- bien, iré a mi casa por unas cosas que se me olvidaron y regresaré por ti en una hora- le dijo al pelirrojo al notar que la señora no tenía intención de dejarlos pasar.

- pase- dijo la señora mirando únicamente al ojiazul.

- así que alguien vino contigo…- susurró Yoko acostada en el sillón. Acababan de terminar con sus clases y descansaban un momento. La chica se incorporó y lo miró asentir.

- y era guapo?-

- hn…-

Acaso esa niña solo piensa en eso?

-mmm…le diré a la señora Kino que lo deje pasar para la próxima vez que venga…- dejó que la chica siguiera en su mundo. Lo que Bryan le había preguntado lo había dejado muy pensativo y un sentimiento de duda lo desesperaba cada vez más.

Cómo saber si estoy enamorado de Kai?le preguntó a su guardián.

-_ los espíritus no se enamoran…-_

Entonces a quién le pregunto?miró a la chica que suspiraba con los ojos soñadores.

demasiado joven para comprender algo asípensó apartando su vista.

_- llámame sí?- _recordó mientras le venía a la mente el rostro de Kiyomi.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro al pensar que tenía que hablar con alguien para aclarar sus indescifrables sentimientos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bryan que puntualmente lo esperaba apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras de la entrada.

- nos vamos ya hermoso?- preguntó el chico al ver salir a Tala.

- es él?- escuchó Bryan a espaldas del pelirrojo. Una sonriente chica de cabello negro se asomó por el hombro de Tala.

- tú eres Bryan?- preguntó con ojos brillantes, el pelirrojo podría haber jurado que podía ver estrellas en esos emocionados ojos negros.

- em…si- la miró sin entender.

- que lindo!!!!- pronunció haciendo a un lado a Tala.

- mucho gusto, yo soy Yoko Kasugai- le guiñó un ojo.

- sabes, hoy no tengo clases- dijo sonriente. Tala también sonrió y Bryan la miró con extrañeza, no estaba acostumbrado a que antes que él alguien le coqueteara.

- y Bryan me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer así que… por qué no salen a dar una vuelta?- el mayor lo miró con sorpresa y la chica con emoción.

- pero que gran idea!!! Y conozco un lugar perfecto al que podemos ir!!!-

- pero…- la chica dio media vuelta y miró hacia el interior de su casa.

- papá!!!!! Saldré un rato con un amigo!!!!- gritó.

- cuídate hijita…- se escuchó en un murmullo.

- bien, nos vamos??- miró a Bryan y luego a Tala.

- nos vemos lindo- dijo y jaló a un confundido Bryan por el brazo.

Camino por las calles hasta dar con un teléfono público. Marcó con tranquilidad el número apuntado en un trozo de papel.

- _diga?-_

_-_ buenas tardes, está Kiyomi?...-

_- soy yo, quien es?-_

- soy Tala-

_- Tala!! Cómo estás?-_

- bien gracias, me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo-

- _dices por teléfono o en persona?-_

- en persona por favor-

_- claro!!, tienes donde apuntar mi dirección?..-_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- _descansemos ya?…-_

- de acuerdo…- aceptó por fin totalmente agotado mientras entraba a la cocina en busca de una pastilla para el dolor.

_- no te esfuerces tanto o no podrás soportarlo…- _

- puedo soportarlo, solo descansaré un rato- se sentó recordando que no había probado bocado desde el día anterior.

Sonrió al ver en la mesa la caja de cereal.

"qué estará haciendo Yuriy?" de pronto recordó algo.

"_- los espíritus hablantes sería algo muy peligroso para él, a lo máximo debe de estar en el nivel dos!-"_

- Dranzer…que es los "espíritus hablantes"?-

_- es un hechizo de gran nivel…-_

- pero para que es exactamente?-

_- con él puedes hablar con los espíritus de las personas muertas…- _Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- así podríamos saber por qué no lo despertaron!!!, después de comer lo probaremos- se levantó.

_- no…-_

- cómo que no?-

_- no te diré el hechizo, con tu nivel de magia es peligroso-_

_-_ me lo dirás!!-

_- …-_

- Dranzer!!!- solo el silencio le respondió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- que gusto volver a verte!! – le sonrió mientras le entregaba un vaso con limonada.

- gracias…- miró su vaso sin ganas de comenzar a hablar.

- sí?-

- yo…- la miró seriamente.

- quiero preguntarte como puedo saber si estoy enamorado- Kiyomi parpadeó confundida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fastidiado de llamar a Dranzer salió a practicar lo hechizos en sonde no necesitaba de la guardiana. Miró en dirección a una gran roca y concentrándose logró sentir inmediatamente un calorcito que pronto se convirtió en una mano incendiada.

Sonrió satisfecho y lanzó la bola de fuego hacia la roca elegida. La sonrisa creció al notar que su puntería había sido perfecta. Probó con las dos manos al mismo tiempo teniendo resultados satisfactorios.

"si puedo crear fuego…" pensó.

" también puedo apagarlo?"

Entró y buscó una veladora, al encontrarla la asentó en la mesa del recibidor y se sentó frente a ella. Acercó su dedo índice y encendiéndolo, prendió la veladora. Miró la llama con detenimiento y acercó su mano, la llama creció, bajó la mano y frunció el seño al no conseguir lo pensado.

Volvió a intentarlo, se fijó en el movimiento de la llama, sintió el calor que despedía y acercó de nuevo su mano, la llama bajó, sonrió haciendo que la llama crezca y decrezca con el tamaño que el deseaba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- pues por lo que me dices si estás enamorado- le sonrió pícaramente y Yuriy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, algo que odiaba y desde que había despertado le pasaba muy frecuentemente.

- y…de quien?- el sonrojo creció.

- no me digas que de…!!!-

- de Kai…- completó avergonzado.

- wow!! No me lo hubiera imaginado!!! Aunque el es muy guapo y harían una bonita pareja… y que harás?-

- no lo sé, le soy indiferente…-

- yo creo que debes decírselo…-

- tal vez…pero sería hasta que todo termine…-

mientras tanto tendré que tratarlo de manera indiferente, tal como me trata a mi

- que debe terminar?- preguntó intrigada y él se maldijo por decir eso.

- eh…mis problemas familiares-

- ya veo…entonces espero que tengas suerte-

- gracias- se escuchó un toquido en la puerta.

- espérame un momento- se levantó y se marchó dejándolo solo.

- debemos conseguirte una llave…- escuchó decir a Kiyomi y junto a los pasos de la chica se escucharon otros.

- Tala, déjame presentarte a mi hermano Daniel- el pelirrojo alzó la vista descubriendo al mismo joven con el que se había sentado en el avión. Daniel le sonrió enormemente al reconocerlo.

- sabía que nos volveríamos a ver- le dijo acercándosele.

- se conocen?-

- sí- fue la única respuesta del ojiazul.

- en realidad soy su hermanastro y por eso no tenemos el mismo apellido- explicó, Kiyomi se había marchado hacia ya un buen rato pues desde que el pelinegro había llegado los chicos la habían ignorado por completo, no es que Tala fuera muy conversador, pero Daniel si lo era.

- y que hacías en Francia?-

- estudiaba, me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar ahí-

- eso explica tu extraño acento-

- jeje, te parece extraño?... supongo que sí…-la sonrisa del joven era muy contagiosa, así que cada vez que lo hacía Tala sonreía con él.

- tienes una linda sonrisa…- le dijo. Sin saber que decir y ante la penetrante mirada de Daniel miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose de la hora, de seguro Bryan ya había regresado a la casa.

- tengo que irme- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- agradécele a Kiyomi de mi parte- tomó su abrigo.

- lo haré…-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- en donde estará Ivanov??!-

- uh!! Preocupado?- se llevó una galleta a la boca y subió los pies al escritorio. Kai se le acercó y lo miró molesto.

- baja los pies…- con desgana Bryan lo obedeció.

- estás muy tenso- se puso de pie quedando muy cerca de Kai.

- quieres un masaje?- preguntó con sensualidad.

- quieres un golpe?- respondió con mirada retadora.

- sigues siendo muy aburrido…por cierto todavía no me dices como la has pasado con el ardiente pelirrojo, esos labios deben saber delicioso… -

- él y yo no somos nada…-

- no? Pero si te comportas como novio celoso cada vez que me le acerco-

- hn…-

- lo ves?- escucharon con claridad el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, se quedaron un rato sin moverse, Bryan miraba al bicolor esperando que fuera a buscar a Tala.

Antes de llegar a la entrada escucharon sonidos de un cuarto. Se asomaron al comedor, encontrándose con el pelirrojo que con calma comía una ensalada, a su lado estaba una bolsa con el logo de un restaurante.

- hasta cuando come se ve lindo no?- dijo Bryan en un murmullo. Ambos lo observaron sin hacer nada.

- bueno… los dejo solos…pero no es por gusto, tengo unas cosas que hacer- le susurró mientras lo empujaba dentro del comedor y se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

Tala observó la extraña entrada del bicolor y éste camino hasta él perdiéndose en los bellos ojos azules del chico, se detuvo a unos pasos.

- pudiste entrenar?- preguntó con indiferencia cortando el encanto y volviendo a comer.

- sí, cuando Bryan llegó estaba descansando- Tala sonrió levemente tratando de imaginar como había sido la salida de Yoko y Bryan.

- me alegra- dijo dando el último bocado. Se puso de pie, tomó las bolsas y yendo a la cocina lo tiró.

Kai entraba cuando Tala se lavaba las manos.

- Yuriy…- volteó sorprendido al escuchar su nombre.

- no era verdad…- miró el rostro confundido del pelirrojo y acercándose explicó.

- lo que dije en Moscú, no es verdad…- dijo suavemente, el corazón de Tala latió con fuerza y no sabía si era por lo que Kai le decía o por la cercanía de este.

- si me importa…- dio otro paso hacia él.

_- dile que…-_ no pudo continuar ya que Kai cerró su mente.

Retiró el mechón de su frente, adoraba tocar su sedoso cabello.

- Kai…- susurró sin poder evitarlo.

- chicos!!!!! Que bueno que se reconciliaron!!- dijo un alegre Bryan entrando sorpresivamente. Kai se separó del ojiazul y miró con rencor al recién entrado, sonrojado, Yuriy hizo lo mismo.

- disculpen, me retiro a mi habitación- dijo Tala y los dejó solos.

- interrumpí algo?...- Kai bufó molesto y también se fue.

- parece que sí…- sonrió ladinamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aún latía con fuerza su corazón cuando entró a su habitación, suspirando se sentó en la cama notando una hoja de papel que antes no estaba ahí.

- te veo en la entrada de la casa, a las nueve…- leyó.

Quién habrá dejado la nota?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miró el reloj que tenía junto a su cama, la hora en que lo habían citado de acercaba, así que se levantó.

oculta tu presencia Wolfborg, no quiero que sepan que vamos a salir

Salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y como tenía que ir a la puerta de salida, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro, ninguna luz cercana estaba encendida así que la bajada se le hizo un poco difícil

Escuchó voces en la sala. Parecía que Bryan y Kai discutían por algo, pero no podía escuchar el por qué.

creo que tendremos que salir por el patio y rodear la casa

- entonces me vas a decir que no estás enamorado de ese pelirrojo?- gritó Bryan de manera suspicaz, Tala se detuvo y su corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez, Kai enamorado de él? Un sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

- de que tonterías estás hablando??!! Por supuesto que no, ya te lo he dicho!!!- escuchó claramente el grito del bicolor y triste bajó la mirada.

- y que? También me vas a decir que eso que noto en tu mirada cada vez que lo ves no es deseo?-

-…-

- lo ves? lo deseas…- dijo con voz calmada y baja.

- no dices nada? Por qué no quieres aceptarlo Kai?- se le acercó para que al hablar solo Kai lo escuchara, mientras fuera de la sala el ojiazul había dejado de escuchar lo que decían, murmullos inentendibles fue lo único que le llegaron a sus oídos.

- me has estado fastidiando con lo mismo desde hace rato Bryan, por qué no me dejas en paz?!- dijo ya estando completamente harto.

- no hasta que digas que lo deseas, entonces dejaré de fastidiarte…-le susurró.

- y dejarás de decir tus idioteces?- preguntó en un murmullo resignado. Bryan asintió satisfecho.

Tala se acercó para escuchar mejor hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared junto a la entrada de la sala.

- acéptalo Kai, acepta que desearías que fuera tu amante- dijo alzando la voz y sonriendo. Afuera Tala abrió los ojos grandemente.

- sí, deseo a Tala y me gustaría que fuera mi amante…-

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, ahora ya sabía que era lo que en realidad sentía por él, Kai solo quería llevarlo a su cama, solo quería su cuerpo, eso era todo. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos y no tuvo intención de detenerlas, así que pronto sus mejillas se llenaron de tibias y dolorosas lágrimas.

Al darse cuenta de que la platica había acabado y el continuaba parado en la entrada, se apresuró en subir de nuevo las escaleras y al escuchar pasos se pegó lo más posible al barandal, ocultándose en la oscuridad.

Kai salió muy molesto de la sala y se encaminó hacia su estudio, cuando se perdió de su vista Tala siguió subiendo a prisa las escaleras bajo la mirada de unos ojos lavanda.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta y después de limpiarse las lágrimas con desesperación se encaminó a un rincón de su cuarto.

- _Yuriy…_-

- no digas nada…- susurró cerrando su mente y tomando la maleta que había estado buscando apurado comenzó a llenarla con su ropa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bryan es un idiota!!! Sea o no sea mi amigo, mañana mismo se va de aquí!!!- dijo colérico mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta de su estudio.

- _kai…-_

_-_ cállate Dranzer o cerraré mi mente!!-

- _ahora presumes que pudiste hacerlo?...-_

- primero nos interrumpe en la mañana y ahora…!!!-

_- Kai_…-

- que gana con hacerme decir eso?!!!-

_- Kai!!-_

_-_ que quieres?!!-

- desapareció la presencia del príncipe…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

o el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, que emoción!!!! n.n gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews!!!...por cierto no se les olvide dejarlos en este jeje saludos!!!, cuídense y nos vemos!!!


	7. REVELACIONES

"pensamientos de Kai", pensamientos de Tala upsss...bien…solo puedo decirles que no estaba muerta …espero les guste n.nU

**---DESCUBRIMIENTOS--- **

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO SIETE: "REVELACIONES"

Maldijo en voz baja cuando las bolsas de compra que llevaba se le pasaron a caer, de pronto se detuvo y como si algo lo obligara a mirar en esa dirección dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, a una parada de autobús.

Entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor y tratar de saber si lo que veía no se lo estaba imaginando, al ver que no era así caminó a paso lento hacia ese lugar, se sentó en una de las bancas de plástico color azul y dejó su compra a su lado.

- Tala…- le susurró al chico que tenía la cabeza gacha.

- estás bien? Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz suave. El chico no le respondió.

- Tala?- la mirada azulada se fijó por fin en él, tenía un par de horas en ese lugar, estaba deprimido y cansado de tanto llorar. Hacia muchos años que no lo hacía.

- que te sucedió?- preguntó preocupado pero al ver que el otro no daba intenciones de contestarle volvió a hablar.

- si te sientes mal te acompaño a tu casa, ya es tarde y…-

- no tengo casa…no tengo a donde ir…- lo interrumpió en un suave murmullo. Un silenció se formó entre ellos hasta que el chico de cabello negro se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

- pues será mejor que nos vayamos porque Kiyomi se va a preocupar- confundido Tala lo miró.

- o pensabas que iba a dejarte aquí?- Tala tomó la mano que le ofrecían y lentamente se puso de pie. Daniel volvió a cargar las bolsas y comenzó a caminar a paso lento de regreso a su casa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- desapareció? y por que debería de interesarme? Ya lo ha hecho antes, de seguro quiere estar solo-

- _pero…-_

- y tú misma dijiste que gasta energía, así que no lo hará por mucho tiempo…ahora solo quiero tratar de tranquilizarme y olvidar las estupideces de Bryan- se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado.

-_ como quieras…-_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- no quiero molestarlos-

- molestia? Claro que no es una molestia!!- dijo Kiyomi mientras le ponía sabanas al colchón de la cama. Daniel entró al cuarto con unas almohadas.

- puedes quedarte el tiempo que lo necesites, era el cuarto de nuestros padres y ellos ya no viven aquí- bostezó.

- mejor me voy a dormir porque mañana madrugaré…buenas noches chicos- dijo y salió de la habitación. Tala se sentó en la cama y Daniel a su lado.

- quieres hablar de lo que te paso?-

- no…-

- de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, mi cuarto es el de la derecha de este-

- Daniel- lo llamó cuando el chico ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

- gracias- le sonrió dulcemente a Tala y después cerró la puerta.

Tala miró en silencio la puerta por algunos segundos mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar sus emociones. Su rostro no expresaba nada y sus ojos estaban opacos.

localiza a Dranzer… quiero hablar con ella

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"entonces no hay señales de Boris?" preguntó mientras arreglaba su cama.

_- no, todo tranquilo…-_

"que extraño…"

Se bañó con mucha tranquilidad después de hacer como siempre sus ejercicios matutinos y al terminar de desayunar se topó con el pelilavanda.

- Bryan, has visto a Tala?- preguntó fríamente mientras se servía agua en un vaso de cristal. Aún no había perdonado al ruso pero había decidido no sacarlo de su casa, todavía.

- no pero supongo que sigue en su habitación…o en la tuya- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- hn…- subió las escaleras y tocó al puerta del cuarto frente a él.

- Tala- llamó sin escuchar respuesta.

- Tala!!- llamó mas fuerte y giró la perilla dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró a la oscura habitación, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y no podía ver muy bien, así que encendió la luz.

- en dónde andará?- se asomó al baño y al encontrarlo vacío se paro en medio del cuarto, su vista viajó a la mesita junto a la cama. Se acercó a ella.

- y su espada?- sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al comprender para después correr al armario, nada, las pertenencias del pelirrojo ya no estaban.

" Dranzer!! Dónde está Yuriy?"

- _no aquí…-_

"deja de bromear y dime en donde está!!!!"

- _no- _Kai arqueó una ceja de manera interrogativa.

- no me dirás?-

-_no-_

Bufó molesto.

_- _pero sabes en donde está?-

_-sí- _se sentó en la cama y exasperado cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos.

"entonces explícame el por que no vas a decirme…"

- _no quiere que te lo diga…y no diré nada mas- _Kai suspiró hondamente.

- no lo entiendo, por qué se iría…? –

- oye Kai!!- Bryan entró.

- voy a salir, quieres acompañarme?- preguntó feliz.

- ese silencio significa que no o que si?-

- significa que te largues y me dejes solo!!- le gritó levantándose de la cama y mirándolo con enojo.

- como quieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y marchándose de ahí.

Kai miró la habitación y después trató de imaginarse la razón por la que el pelirrojo había decidido marcharse sin decir palabra alguna. Por lo que decía Dranzer había sido su decisión y no porque alguien lo obligara, entonces…

- siendo lo orgulloso que es…sería posible que descubriera el lugar exacto en donde el hechicero va a despertar y se dirigió ahí para enfrentarse a él sin ningún tipo de ayuda?...- Aguardó a que su guardiana le ayudara un poco en su deducción pero al ver que no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo frunció el ceño.

- eso debió ser…al menos…-bajó la mirada.

- al menos que siga molesto por lo de Moscú…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio al escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Miró a su alrededor y recordó todo. Su triste mirada se centró de nuevo en los toquidos.

- adelante-

La puerta se abrió y Daniel entró con un vaso con leche en una mano y un plato con algo que el pelirrojo no sabía que era pero olía delicioso.

- buenos días!! -sonrió, dejó todo en la mesita al lado de la cama y se quedó de pie frente a esta.

- aunque en realidad son tardes pero supongo que estabas muy cansado-

- y eso?- preguntó señalando lo que el pelinegro había llevado.

- es para ti, eres nuestro invitado y no quiero que pienses que soy un mal anfitrión- el pelirrojo sonrió levemente.

- así deberías estar siempre, sonriente…- calló un momento mirándolo de manera dudosa, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo o simplemente no tenía el valor suficiente.

- te…te veo después- dijo alejándose interrumpiendo el silencio y saliendo de la habitación. Tala tenía la expresión de desconcierto por la actitud tan extraña del chico hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al recordar algo.

- Boris!! Se suponía que hoy despertaría!!...pero…-

por que no siento su presencia?

- _tampoco la siento…-_

_- _entonces, lo mas seguro es que mañana sea el día de su despertar…- susurró.

que sucede? preguntó al notar la agitación mental del espíritu.

- _su presencia…la sensación…_ _es como si hubiera desaparecido completamente…-_

desaparecido?... eso quiere decir que ya no despertará o que algo le pasó y murió? Wolfborg tardó en contestar, analizando y pensando en la pregunta y su respuesta correcta.

- _no lo sé…- _aceptó.

bien…no importa, si desapareció completamente mejor para nosotros…y si está tramando algo, cuando suceda podremos controlarlo dijo muy seguro de sí mientras comenzaba a comer lo que le habían llevado. Media hora después ya se había bañado y arreglado para salir de ese cuarto, no podía estar todo el día sin hacer nada, así que tomó los trastes que estaban al lado de la cama y salió del cuarto.

La casa parecía desierta, no había ningún sonido y no veía a nadie por los alrededores, miró a su derecha, a la que se suponía era la habitación de Daniel y notó que estaba cerrada a diferenta de la de Kiyomi, Tala se asomó discretamente pero estaba vacía, la chica había dicho que tenía trabajo en la mañana así que no le extraño, las paredes del cuarto eran de color lila y había libros, hojas y ropa tiradas en el suelo, sonrió ligeramente y cerró la puerta.

La noche anterior no se había fijado en la casa así que mientras caminaba observó las paredes color amarillo bajo, en ellas habían cuadros con las fotos de Kiyomi y Daniel de diferentes edades, en algunas de ellas los acompañaban una mujer y un hombre que supuso eran sus padres.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, la casa era de una sola planta así que llegó rápidamente a la cocina, dejó los platos y se asomó al comedor, al estudio y a la sala, suspiró al no ver a nadie y lavó sus trastes. Al terminar se sentó en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina.

- que hago ahora?...- se preguntó mientras recordaba lo que le había escuchado decir a Kai la noche anterior. Después de un momento de pensarlo endureció su mirada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo ocultaría como había ocultado tantas veces el dolor y la tristeza, era sencillo, siempre lo había hecho.

-Tala- Daniel había entrado y caminaba en su dirección.

- pensé que no había nadie en la casa-

- estaba leyendo en mi cuarto…estás mejor?- asintió y como siempre, Daniel le sonrió.

- bien…dado que no tengo nada que hacer y parece que tu tampoco…podríamos ir a algún lado, que dices?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- demonios!!!- maldijo por milésima vez mientras pateaba la puerta y entraba a su cuarto.

Había tratado de entrenar pero no podía concentrarse, ya había anochecido y no tenía noticia alguna de Tala.

- _por que no sales a buscarlo?...- _kai ocultó su rostro en una de sus almohadas.

- sería mas fácil si me dijeras en donde está!!-

-_mm…sí…pero no te lo diré…-_

- debo encontrarlo…- dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hacía unas horas que habían llegado, Kiyomi ya había preparado la cena y aunque en un principio los miró con enojo y les reclamó por no haberle dicho que iban a salir y regresar tan tarde después sonrió al ver que Tala parecía mas animado que cuando lo había visto por ultima vez.

Después de haber comido y ya que se habían alistado para dormir Daniel entró al cuarto en donde Tala acomodaba su ropa en los cajones del closet.

- hola – sonrió mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

- podemos hablar?- Tala asintió y se sentó junto al joven. Para la confusión de Tala, Daniel lo observó por un largo rato sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios.

- Tala- comenzó.

- se que no es buen momento y… no me puedes ocultar que aun te sientes mal ya que puedo verlo en tus ojos aunque no se que te sucedió pero…- se le acercó lo mas que pudo. Tala lo miraba sin decir palabra alguna.

- nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, pero eso no ha evitado que me de cuenta de que eres alguien muy valioso…- acercó su mano y la colocó sobre la blanca y suave del pelirrojo quien miró ambas manos para elevar la mirada de nuevo buscando una explicación en el chico que siguió hablando.

- lo que quiero decirte es que tú me gustas mucho y… hasta podría asegurar que me estoy enamorando de ti- le sonrió dulce y cariñosamente mientras que con sorpresa Tala se sonrojó levemente.

- no tienes que decir nada, solo quería que supieras lo que siento- lo observó un momento mas para después dejar solo al ojiazul. Tala se quedó callado observando aún con sorpresa por donde se había ido Daniel y después su mano.

yo no……no sé…que…qué se supone que debo hacer en una situación así?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Des de que se había levantado ( mas temprano que de costumbre) se la había pasado caminando por su casa. Había pasado toda la noche buscando a Tala sin encontrar rastro alguno de él y ahora solo escuchaba su propia respiración y el eco de sus pasos, todo estaba muy silencioso.

- demasiado silencioso…- susurró.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que había significado tener al ojiazul en su casa y ahora una soledad agobiante comenzaba a sentirse dentro de él, y más cuando se daba cuenta de que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Sonrió con ironía.

- y solo ha pasado un día……pero cuando lo encuentre…- el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- si?- contestó deseando que fuera la voz de Tala la que se escuchara por la otra línea.

- _hola, está Tala?-_ preguntó la voz de una chica.

- no, no está- respondió sin ganas.

- _que mal…pero, cuando llegue podría decirle que tengo un trabajo en equipo y no vamos a poder tener clases?-_

- clases?-

- _si, las clases que me da_- Kai recordó cuando Tala le había dicho que daba clases de inglés. Sonrió.

- claro, yo se lo digo, cual es tu nombre?-

_- Yoko Kasugai-_ respondió alegremente la voz. Kai colgó y todavía sonriente marcó un número.

- Tom…necesito que me busques la dirección de alguien…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Salió con precaución, no quería que lo vieran, aunque en realidad al único que no quería ver era a Daniel. Lo que le había dicho lo tenía muy turbado.

En la mañana el chico había salido por un encargo de parte de Kiyomi, o eso le había dicho ella y no lo había visto desde entonces, pero temía que regresara pronto, si es que no lo había hecho ya…

crees que esté cerca? preguntó al asomarse por el pasillo.

_-…-_

que ayuda!!

Después de esperar a que pasaran las horas sentado en la banca de un parque caminó con lentitud hacia la casa de los Kasugai, sabía que tenía que olvidar lo que había escuchado decirle a Kai pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

- tal vez solo fue un malentendido…- se dijo a si mismo.

- de que estoy hablando? Yo mismo lo escuché!...-

Mijail tenía razón, los sentimientos solo estorban… su mirada se endureció otra vez.

- debo olvidarme de todo…-

después de acabar con Boris me iré, con el tiempo olvidaré a Kai…y volveremos a casa Wolfborg!! alzó la mirada y se detuvo en seco mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

- Kai?- el bicolor lo miró con seriedad desde la entrada de la casa de Yoko para después bajar las escaleras poco a poco y acercársele.

- que haces aquí?-

- una chica llamó para cancelar su clase y quería decírtelo en persona- respondió, su rostro no expresaba nada.

- gracias…- dijo solo por cortesía y después dio media vuelta.

- por qué te fuiste?- de espaldas a él, Tala cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, se detuvo un momento para luego seguir caminando sin responder.

- no puedes contra el hechicero tú solo, me necesitas…- le dijo creyendo saber la razón de la partida del ojiazul.

- no necesito de nadie!- dijo mientras encaraba al bicolor y dejaba que este se le acercara.

- entonces si es la razón de que te hayas ido?-

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones!!... Y con tu permiso, tengo que irme- frunció el ceño y se hubiera ido si Kai no lo hubiera sostenido por el brazo.

- regresa- le pidió con seriedad.

- no!- dijo tratando de soltarse pero con un rápido movimiento Kai lo jaló hacia si y lo abrazó, rodeando con un brazo su cintura con fuerza y con el otro su espalda.

Tala se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y el rostro ruborizado pues nadie lo había abrazado de esa manera. Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco y en un acto involuntario sus brazos dejaron de estar a sus costados y con tímida lentitud correspondió al abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kai sonrió. No era muy partidario de dar abrazos pero ese en especial había sentido que era muy necesario en un momento así. Se alegró al sentir como el cuerpo del chico se relajaba y disfrutó con más tranquilidad de tener ese delgado y cálido cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- te necesito…- le susurró pasando suavemente su mejilla por el cabello de Tala.

Esas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos, necesitarlo?...para qué?...él ya sabía la respuesta.

- no!- lo empujó y lo miró con tristeza, Kai lo notó y sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón le entristeció la expresión del otro.

no permitiré que me utilicen…menos tú

- si es por lo de Moscú, ya te dije que no es verdad!-

- tengo que irme…- le dijo mientras ocultaba su tristeza. Kai lo vio marcharse en silencio, sabía que tenía que darle un poco de tiempo y espacio para que pensara con más claridad, sea lo que sea que rondaba su mente.

Cuando lo único que veía de Tala era una pequeña figura a la lejanía caminó detrás de él.

"por cualquier cosa…tengo que saber en donde vive, no lo crees Dranzer?"

- _seguro que solo es por eso?...-_

Después de haber seguido a Tala hasta que este entró a una casa Kai regresó a su mansión y tan pensativo estaba que sin que se diera cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a la habitación donde antes había estado el pelirrojo, al notar en donde estaba se detuvo un momento para después acostarse de lado en la cama, tomó la almohada mas cercana y cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma.

"huele a ti" pensó mientras bajaba una de sus manos. Un sonido le llamo la atención, extrañado estiró mas su brazo palpando la cama y escuchando el mismo sonido.

- papel?- se sentó y tomó el pedazo de papel arrugado que estaba en una esquina. Lentamente lo desdobló.

"te veo en la entrada de la casa, a las nueve…"

- es la letra de Bryan?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió la puerta, Daniel estaba hablando por teléfono.

- sí…me dio gusto hablar de nuevo contigo…claro…adiós…- colgó.

- que bueno que ya regresaste, no podía dejar de pensar que me estas evitando- un poco apenado desvió su mirada por un momento.

- si me evitabas?...ya veo…no quería que eso sucediera, lo único que ha cambiado es que sabes lo que siento, nada mas…todavía somos amigos no?- esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- amigos…- sonrió mirando la mano que extendía el pelinegro en su dirección.

- tienes razón, lo somos- dijo mientras apretaba la mano ofrecida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bryan…- el pelilavanda bostezó y lo miró de manera aburrida.

- que?-

- Tala no ha regresado…- le dijo. Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados.

- ya lo noté…- dijo y se dio la vuelta, acomodándose mejor en el amplio sillón. El bicolor lo miró detenidamente.

- por que parece no importarte?- preguntó suspicaz, Bryan no se movió y tardó un poco en contestar.

- supongo que debería importarte mas a ti que a mi, ya que tú eres el "novio celoso"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- te conozco desde hace muchos años…se lo pervertido que eres…- escuchó una corta y cínica risa.

- pero también que eres muy curioso…y sin embargo, no has preguntado la razón por la que Tala se fue- le mandó una mirada acusadora y molesta y aunque sabía que Bryan no lo estaba mirando por el pequeño movimiento del otro pudo notar que si podía sentirlo.

- es como si ya lo supieras, por qué?- un poco nervioso, el otro chico lo miró mientras se reincorporaba del sillón. La mirada de Kai le provocó un ligero escalofrío.

- te estás imaginando cosas…- Kai se puso de pie y amenazante se paró frente a Bryan quien aún estaba sentado.

- que le dijiste para que se fuera??!!-

- yo no le dije nada!!- dijo poniendo cara de ofendido.

- QUE LE DIJISTE!!!- le gritó apretando con fuerza los hombros del otro.

- nada!!!-

- entonces que significa esto?- sacó el papel que había encontrado en la habitación de Yuriy y se lo entregó.

- no me digas que no es tu letra porque yo la conozco muy bien- Bryan leyó el papel detenidamente

- así que dime que le dijiste anoche!!-

- yo?? Por si no lo recuerdas, a esa hora estaba hablando contigo- sonrió ligeramente.

- como podría olvidar las estupideces que…!!- abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras soltaba a su amigo. Bryan aprovechó el momento y comenzó a deslizarse por el sillón lejos de Kai, para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente la mente de Kai rememoró la "plática" que había tenido con Bryan en la noche. Claramente escuchó su propia voz.

_- sí, deseo a Tala y me gustaría que fuera mi amante…- _

Yuriy los había escuchado.

"por eso tenía esa expresión…"

- mas te vale que tengas una buena explicación!!- dijo fulminando a Bryan con la mirada haciendo que este se detuviera antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

- yo……tranquilízate Kai!...yo no, no pensaba que causaría tantos problemas!- se alejó dejando una prudente distancia entre ellos ya que Kai estaba furioso y aunque sabía que era más alto y fuerte, no era conveniente tener una pelea con él en ese estado.

- CLARO QUE NO!!! TÚ NUNCA PIENSAS, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!!!...- el bicolor apretó los puños tratando de controlar las ganas de lanzarle una bola de fuego directo a la cara de Bryan.

- no puedes echarme toda la culpa!... Tú me dijiste que no te gustaba y que no era nada tuyo!! Así que… si tu no estabas de por medio yo…-

- ERES UN IMBÉCIL!!!- gritó colérico.

_- él tiene razón…si le hubieras dicho desde el principio que…-_

" CÁLLATE!!"

-…-

- ruega por que se arregle esto Bryan…- le dijo para después marcharse probablemente a su recamara.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se frotó los ojos y se preparó para el nuevo día. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por la extraña desaparición del hechicero pero por el momento no le tomaba importancia.

Salió de la habitación topándose con Kiyomi.

- te buscan en la entrada- le dijo la chica con expresión entre sorprendida y emocionada.

- quien?- ella lo miró y sonrió mientras se metía en su cuarto.

Tala caminó desconfiadamente hacia el lugar.

Wolfborg……es Kai? preguntó mientras se detenía frente a la puerta.

_- sí…- _esperó un momento para tranquilizarse pues su corazón había empezado a latir con rapidez.

por que demonios viniste Kai?? puso la expresión mas fría que pudo y abrió la puerta.

- que quieres?- Kai tenía los ojos cerrados.

- si no vienes para decirme algo sobre Boris entonces puedes marcharte…- abrió sus ojos color rubí y lo miró fijamente.

- quien era ella?- preguntó refiriéndose a Kiyomi.

- Kiyomi, es una amiga…cómo supiste en donde estaba??!- esperó la respuesta a su pregunta mirando profundamente a Kai.

- nos escuchaste hablar, a Bryan y a mi?- la pregunta rompió por completo la expresión de frialdad que el pelirrojo había hecho momentos antes así que Kai supo qua la respuesta era afirmativa. Tala tan solo se quedó callado.

- lo que escuchaste que dije…- comenzó a explicar el bicolor.

- es mentira?- Kai asintió y el ojiazul bajó la mirada para después regresar a su expresión fría.

- no soy estúpido, se lo que oí y no pienso creer que fue una confusión!!...no debí confiar en ti Kai…no sé por que lo hice…-

- las cosas no fueron como crees- habló acercándosele.

- no?...quisiera creerlo…lo que aún no entiendo es por qué sigues buscándome…por qué lo haces?-

- déjame explicarte lo que pasó- el pelirrojo retrocedió y abrió la puerta.

- Yuriy!! Espera, todo fue una trampa, que no lo ves??!!- Kai logró acercarse y cerró con rapidez la puerta. Estaba muy cerca del pelirrojo.

- encontré esto en tu habitación- le dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el papel que Bryan había escrito y se lo daba.

- es la nota que encontré- dijo en un murmullo. me había olvidado de ella

- Bryan la escribió, sabía que ibas a estar escuchándonos…- continuó antes de que el ojiazul hablara.

- y contaba con que cuando me exaspera lo suficiente termino por acceder a sus idioteces- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, recordar eso lo molestaba.

- Bryan no quiso venir pero si regresas haré que te lo cuente todo…- su voz se suavizó

- yo no soy como las personas que se aprovechan de otros, que engañan, además estamos juntos en lo de Boris y soy el único que sabe sobre tu pasado – calló por unos segundos.

- te respeto y no haría nada contra ti, menos algo tan vil como querer acostarme contigo por puro placer carnal- Tala escuchó todo con detenimiento, y una vez mas su corazón latió desesperado, quería creer en todo lo que Kai le estaba diciendo, observó sus ojos y parecía que no estaba mintiendo.

- por qué Bryan hizo algo así?- preguntó mientras Kai sonreía internamente, por como había hecho la pregunta Yuriy había creído en sus palabras.

- según entendí sus incoherencias, porque le atraes- el chico se quedó pensativo por un momento hasta que la voz de Kai lo regresó de sus pensamientos.

- regresarás?...te aseguro que el idiota de Bryan ya no seguirá molestando…además, los protegidos tenemos que estar juntos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sorprendiendo al otro ya que solo lo había visto sonreír una vez, cuando se habían visto en la cueva. El ojiazul también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.

- todo sea por acabar con Boris…- (N/A: por Boris...si claro…XDD)

- quieres quedarte a cenar? Le prometí a Daniel que hoy probaría lo que cocinara así que no creo poder irme hoy pero no se molestaría si nos acompañas- le dijo un poco nervioso porque Kai se le había quedado mirando muy fijamente.

- quien es Daniel?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

_- y vas de nuevo con los celos…- _Kai ya se había extrañado de que su guardiana hubiera estado tan callada por tanto tiempo.

- es el hermano de Kiyomi-

- no lo creo, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hacer…pero te espero mañana- le dedicó una última sonrisa y dando media vuelta comenzó el regreso a su hogar.

_- así que vas a permitir que tenga una cena romántica con un tal Daniel??...-_

"él no dijo eso"

_- por lo menos ya estás controlando tu mal humor…- _la ignoró, después de que se habían arreglado las cosas y había visto la brillante mirada del pelirrojo, nada podía molestarlo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- y bien?- preguntó aún sonriente cuando vio al pelirrojo entrar de nuevo.

- por la sonrisa que tienes supongo que todo salió bien- dijo Kiyomi con picardía a los que el chico dejó de sonreír y se sonrojo imperceptiblemente.

- supongo que te vas a ir muy pronto…-

- por qué?- preguntó Daniel que acababa de llegar.

- por qué se reconcilió con Hiwatari- kun- dijo con un suspiro y el sonrojo de Tala esta vez si era muy notorio.

- quien?-

- cierto, tú no lo sabes…Tala vivía con Kai Hiwatari, supongo que se pelearon por algo y por eso se fue de ahí…- colocó su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

- comprendo, él es tu pareja?- preguntó con una triste sonrisa, Tala se sonrojó mas.

- no, es solo un…amigo-

- Kai es taan lindo- suspiró Kiyomi yéndose de la sala.

- que bueno que ya estás bien, aunque, te voy a extrañar…-

- Dany!! Que vas a preparar en la cena!!??- gritó Kiyomi desde alguna parte de la casa.

- acabas de desayunar y ya quieres cenar??!- le gritó en repuesta comenzando a buscar a su hermana. Tala sonrió y lo siguió, también los iba a extrañar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dranzer- tomó un trago de su vaso con agua. Por suerte para Kai, Bryan le había dicho que no dormiría ahí esa noche. _"volveré cuando todo esté mas tranquilo y tu estés de mejor humor" _eso le había dicho el pelilavanda cuando había llegado de hablar con Yuriy.

- _dime...-_

- quiero hacer el hechizo de los espíritus hablantes-

-…-

- y quiero que sea ahora- por lo que le había escuchado decir a Tala, si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo no iba a estar muy de acuerdo, así que para evitar interrupciones prefería que no se enterara nadie.

-_ te dije que no te diría como hacerlo, es muy peligroso…-_

_- _dímelo!- ordenó

-…-

-Dranzer!!-

_- qué quieres?...-_

- dime como se hace el hechizo de los espíritus hablantes!!!-

_- …de acuerdo_…- Kai se sorprendió de que su guardiana aceptara tan fácil y cooperativamente pero quitó eso de su cabeza inmediatamente, no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

-_ tienes que estar acostado…- _el bicolor se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

- bien, comencemos…- se recostó en su gran cama y cerró los ojos.

- _el hechizo en si no es el complicado, pero eso no importa ahora_… _escucha con mucha atención lo que voy a decir…- _las palabras de la guardiana comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez en la mente del bicolor, inundó sus sentidos y sus pensamientos. Por puro instinto abrió los ojos cuando dejó de escuchar a Dranzer.

Estaba de pie en un lugar completamente blanco, miró en todas direcciones con tranquilidad, todo era un silencio absoluto.

- _a quien buscas?...por qué estás aquí?- _preguntó una voz suave y desconocida para él.

- quiero hablar con el padre de Tala Ivanov-

- _Tala?, no creo saber quien es_…-

-Yuriy, Yuriy Ivanov- se corrigió Kai.

- _Yuriy??...- _Kai se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo.

- _quieres hablar con Grigoriy?-_

- si-

- _bien…-_

Frente a Kai apareció poco a poco el mismo hombre que había visto en el recuerdo del pelirrojo, vestía de color azul. Grigoriy lo miró detenidamente por un largo rato analizando su expresión y su mirada.

- quien eres tú?- preguntó.

- señor Ivanov, necesito saber por qué no despertaron a su hijo y si encontraron como vencer a Boris- el hombre se acercó unos pasos al chico y miró sus ojos con mas detenimiento.

- tu guardián es Dranzer- aseguró tranquilo pero con tristeza.

- nadie pudo despertarlo porque nadie sobrevivió a ese día- siguió hablando e ignoró la sorpresa de Kai.

- Boris se encargó de eliminar a todo el que podía haber sabido algo sobre lo ocurrido…por suerte el hechizo que se hizo en el ataúd era lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que le pudiera hacer algo a mi hijo - guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- cuando las personas que tenían guardianes supieron que el único que podía defenderse del hechicero ya no estaba y corría el peligro de que les quitaran a sus guardianes con facilidad tomaron una decisión, así que con un hechizo dejaron que se marcharan al mundo de los espíritus, sería lo mejor ya que quedarían dormidos y sería casi imposible localizarlos y despertarlos-

- entonces ellos pudieron haber seguido investigando, Boris ya no los necesitaba sin guardianes!!- dijo Kai, Grigoriy lo miró dudoso.

- no lo sabes?

- saber que?-

- los guardianes son parte de sus protegidos así que si se separan, el protegido muere a los pocos minutos- Kai tragó saliva.

- lamento no saber mas, no tuve guardián y no se mucho sobre eso- Kai asintió.

- por favor- rogó con tristeza.

- dile a mi hijo que lamento que tenga una carga como esta y que me arrepiento grandemente de no haber estado con el cuando me necesitaba… espero que me pueda perdonar por todo lo que le hice-

- se que ya lo hizo- dijo y miró como el hombre joven desaparecía con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-_ quieres hablar con alguien mas?- _preguntó la voz. Kai lo pensó un momento.

- sí, quiero hablar con Kiril…-

- _bien…- _

Kai frunció el ceño al mirar como una persona lentamente comenzaba a aparecer frente a él. Por fin sabría quien era Kiril, por fin conocía a su rival.

- así que… tú eres el nuevo protegido de Dranzer?- preguntó una cálida voz mientras unos ojos del mismo color a los de el lo miraban de manera dulce. Kai lo miró muy sorprendido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ya extrañaba tu comida!- le dijo Kiyomi a su hermano mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

- delicioso!!- agregó y el chico le sonrió.

_- Yuriy…-_

que sucede? preguntó.

_- Dranzer acaba de comunicarse conmigo y dice que Kai está haciendo el hechizo de los espíritus hablantes…-_

- estás bien Tala?- preguntó Kiyomi al ver como había soltado su tenedor y este se había estrellado con el plato ruidosamente mientras el ojiazul se había quedado paralizado con una expresión entre asombro y preocupación.

- yo…lo lamento pero debo irme, no me esperen y…disculpen- dijo y con trompicones se puso de pie y se marcho apresurado. La chica parpadeo sin comprender y después miró a Daniel.

- no me mires a mi, no se lo que le paso…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qué bien!! Me salió mas largo de lo que esperaba n.n espero que les guste tanto como los demás capítulos y en el próximo…chan, chan, chan chaaaan… conocerán a Kiril o!!!!!!!!!!! viva el Kai/Tala!!! Se cuidan y me dejan muchos reviews!! Nos vemos!!! n.n

**Andy Galadrim**


	8. KIRIL

--DESCUBRIMIENTOS--

**--DESCUBRIMIENTOS--**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO OCHO: "KIRIL"

- Tú eres Kiril? No puede ser…-

- porque no?- preguntó intrigado mientras se sentaba con las piernas extendidas frente a Kai y lo miraba con curiosidad.

**- **porque solo eres…un niño…- Kiril le sonrió.

- si, eso que tiene que ver? …y porque me llamaste?, es por Yuriy verdad?- la sonrisa desapareció con rapidez y bajó la mirada con pesar.

- sigue culpándose por lo que pasó…no debería…- Kai tan solo lo miraba sin poder pronunciar algo, su cerebro no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando ahí. No se imaginaba que el chico hubiera muerto tan joven, tal vez había sido el primer amor de el pelirrojo.

Observó con mas detenimiento a Kiril, era un niño de aproximadamente 10 años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro corto y un poco revuelto, su piel era blanca y vestía un bonito y elegante atuendo color azul cielo, de pronto lo comprendió todo.

"como pude ser tan estúpido?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- como puede ser tan estúpido!!- dijo mientras ignoraba la extraña mirada que le mandó el taxista por el retrovisor.

Dranzer!! Como pudiste permitir que hiciera algo así??, por lo menos le dijiste cómo salir de ahí??

-_ no, yo…- _Tala la interrumpió.

Eso ya no importa, hace cuanto tiempo que está ahí?

- _una hora…- _

-_ todavía tiene una oportunidad…si es fuerte…- _le dijo Wolfborg.

- no dejaré que le suceda algo malo…- susurró.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión y dándole un gran fajo de billetes al taxista se bajó y corrió hacia la entrada. Subió con prisa las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la habitación del ojirojos.

- Kai!!- gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta y trataba de abrirla girando la perilla y dándose cuanta de que tenía seguro.

- Kai!!- golpeó mas fuerte y al no ver resultados juntó sus dedos anular e índice apuntándolos al pomo e instantes después alargados rombos de hielo salieron de ellos y destruyeron su obstáculo.

Empujó la puerta y se asomó. Todo estaba en silencio y la luz estaba encendida, Kai reposaba en su cama con una expresión tranquila.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- tu eres…su hermano?- Kiril elevó la mirada con extrañeza al escuchar la forma dudosa en la que se lo preguntaba Kai.

- sí, no lo sabías?...Yuriy no te lo dijo?...- lo único que pudo hacer Kai fue negar con la cabeza.

- entonces como es que sabes de mi?-

- yo…- cerró los ojos un momento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

- eso ahora no importa, necesito saber como derrotar a Boris… que no haya despertado cuando debería no me da buena espina…- Kiril cruzó las piernas y apoyó su puño en su mejilla poniendo una expresión pensativa. Pasaron los minutos y el castaño seguía en la misma posición. Kai lo miraba con impaciencia.

- es muy improbable que sea así…y Yuriy…- dijo en un susurro para sí. Kai bufó al notar que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. Cómo no hacerlo si llevaba como una hora en la misma posición?

- por qué debería decirte? – dijo en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente y con desconfianza a Kai quien frunció el ceño con molestia e incredulidad a la vez.

- por qué? Cómo puedes preguntar algo así?! Para salvar a las personas de la esclavitud!!- le gritó. Kiril no se inmutó y respondió de manera seria.

- las personas…siempre pensé en las personas, Yuriy decía que era lo mas importante, salvar a los demás por sobre nuestra seguridad, ese era nuestro deber pero… quien se preocupaba por los protegidos?...- calló un momento.

- "si debo morir por salvarlos, entonces lo haré…para eso fui entrenado" - dijo pero su voz se escuchó como la del pelirrojo.

- mis padres no sabían que yo también era un protegido, solo mi hermano lo sabía. Era nuestro secreto porque decía que no quería que me hicieran lo mismo que a él, siempre me protegía y me ayudó a controlar mi poder, pero quien pensaba en él?...nadie lo hizo nunca!!, ni el mismo y si no pude evitar que sufriera cuando estaba vivo, lo haré ahora que estoy muerto…- dijo con mucha decisión.

- no tiene que pasarle nada!-

- quien me lo asegura, tú??- preguntó y al escucharse tan solo el silencio, se dio la vuelta.

- sí, yo… prometo que lo cuidaré y para hacerlo necesito que me digas como acabar con el hechicero- Kiril suspiró y volvió a pararse frente a Kai.

- no pareces una mala persona pero aun así no puedo confiar en ti, se nota que no estás entrenado y que no eres muy inteligente porque hiciste este hechizo- dijo mientras reía burlonamente de una manera en la que a Kai le recordó a Yuriy.

- es fácil saberlo porque no puedes moverte, como pudiste convencer a Dranzer de que te dijera como hacerlo?, ella siempre fue muy confiable…-

- confía mucho en mí- aseguró Kai y Kiril entrecerró levemente los ojos.

- se de tres maneras en las que se podría acabar con Boris, si hay mas no lo sé, la primera sería si muchos protegidos unieran su poder, entre ellos los que tienen los tres guardianes mayores y lo atacan, la segunda sería quitarle a sus guardianes con un hechizo, aunque para eso se necesitaría que el lo hiciera voluntariamente y no creo que lo haga…-

- _Kai…-_ se escuchó por todo el lugar en un ligero susurro.

- Ivanov?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Kai!, regresa!!- gritó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

- KAI!!- Tala estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con una de sus piernas sobre ella.

- para salir de ahí tienes que llamar a Dranzer, llámala!!, Kai! me escuchas??-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-…_regresa…kai!-_

- mi hermano se escucha preocupado- dijo Kiril viendo hacia la nada.

- cuál es la tercera forma?- le preguntó Kai demandante e ignorando por completo lo que Kiril había dicho.

- no creo que sea bueno que te lo diga y creo que ya es tiempo de que te vayas de aquí- dijo mientras aparecía de nuevo una sonrisa en su delicado rostro.

- no me iré!! Todavía tengo muchas preguntas!!- le dijo con enfado.

- si te quedas mas tiempo de nada te servirá lo que te diga…Dranzer no te dijo que tu alma se queda en este lugar si no tienes cuidado?!-

- que??- dijo asombrado.

- por eso el hechizo es tan peligroso!, hace cuanto tiempo que estás aquí?, todavía sientes el cuerpo?- preguntó preocupado.

- Dranzer no me dijo nada!- respondió comenzando a desesperarse pues mas de la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba entumido.

- no… te lo….dijo??- se había acercado a Kai y sus ojos se había abierto con asombro.

- si me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera puesto un tiempo limite, no soy estúpido!!-

- no lo puedo creer… tu también?...-

- que sucede?- preguntó Kai desesperándose mas por la actitud del niño. Kiril lo miró.

- cuando hablas con Dranzer, sientes que a veces no es ella misma?, como si tuviera dos personalidades?- analizó lo que le decían.

-…si…-

- entonces, no solo tienes a Dranzer, también tienes a Black Dranzer-

- Black Dranzer?- Kiril asintió.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- sus brazos están fríos- dijo al tocarlos.

Miró preocupado el rostro ahora intranquilo de Kai y colocó varias almohadas en la cabecera de la cama para después con un poco de trabajo jalarlo hasta que el bicolor quedó semi sentado en la cama

hay que ayudarlo, Wolfborg comienza con el hechizo de curación, utiliza la magia del sarcófago ordenó y cerró los ojos.

- y no quiero peros…- bajó las manos que mantenía en los brazos de Kai hasta que las entrelazó con las de el, respiró hondamente y su respiración se volvió pausada. Una dorada luz apareció de su pecho y fue cubriendo su cuerpo para después pasar a través de sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Kai, envolviéndolo lentamente.

- _agotarás toda la magia…-_

no me importa

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- black Dranzer es el espíritu gemelo de Dranzer, gemelo porque sus poderes son complementarios, no es común que estén juntas pero…- Kai cerró los ojos sintiendo como una agradable energía cálida lo envolvía.

- vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo…- abrió de nuevo sus orbes rojizas.

- mi hermano debe estar haciendo algo y es bueno porque nos puede dar un poco de tiempo…esto es importante- dijo para llamar la atención de Kai.

- no te dejes llevar por lo que ella te dice, no es que sea mala pero no mide las consecuencias y tienes que aprender a saber cuando estás hablando con Dranzer y cuando no-

- comprendo pero que significa tener dos guardianes?- Kiril frunció molesto el ceño.

- es obvio, tienes más poder a tu alcance, lo que lo hace más peligroso así que debes tener mucho cuidado-

- ya debes irte… cuida a Yuriy- Kai asintió.

- porque si le pasa algo a mi hermano por tu culpa te perseguiré toda tu vida!!- Kai sonrió de lado hasta que recordó algo.

- espera…no me has dicho la tercera forma de derrotar a Boris-

- Yuriy la sabe, ahora vete…solo tienes que llamar a Dranzer- comenzó a desvanecerse su imagen pero antes de que lo hiciera en su totalidad sonrió sincera y ampliamente.

- también cuídate tu…- le murmuró a Kai y desapareció.

- Dranzer…- susurró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Al instante una enorme ave de varias tonalidades de rojo apareció y lo envolvió con sus alas cuyas plumas parecían lengüetas de fuego. Kai sintió como si alguien lo jalara de un lago en donde se estuviera ahogando.

Yuriy seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras la luz que lo rodeaba disminuía a cada segundo hasta que de pronto Kai abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera los ojos de la sorpresa y se vaya para atrás cayendo en la cama aún sosteniendo las manos de Kai, lo que ocasionó que el bicolor cayera encima del chico.

- idiota…- susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kai sonrió.

- preocupado? –

- por ti?...por supuesto que no- soltó las manos de Kai y este las colocó a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuriy.

- te quitas?- preguntó y trató de levantarse pero el otro no se movió.

- por qué estás sonrojado?- su sonrisa se amplió y lo miró profundamente. Estaba feliz de saber que el sería el primero, él le enseñaría a Yuriy a sonreír, querer, amar, ser feliz…y todo eso lo iba a disfrutar mucho.

- no…no sé de que estás hablando, ahora podrías quitarte?- respondió desviando la mirada y poniendo las manos en el pecho de Kai para alejarlo quien esperando unos momentos se hizo para atrás lentamente pero después de separarse unos cuantos centímetros dejó que su cuerpo reposara completamente en el del pelirrojo.

- …K…Kai?- preguntó nervioso por la nula separación entre ellos.

- me siento agotado…dame un momento para recuperarme- susurró cerca del oído del otro, causándole un intenso escalofrío.

"es tan…cálido"

Ambos dejaron de hablar, Tala se quedó quieto para evitar algún roce con el cuerpo encima suyo, su mente quedó en blanco y por más incómodo que le era la cercanía no pensó en ningún momento en alejar a Kai de sí.

Por otro lado, Kai sonreía satisfecho y se alegraba de que el pelirrojo no pudiera ver su rostro porque se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo con lo de su agotamiento, sí se sentía cansado pero no lo suficiente como para no poder sentarse con un poco de esfuerzo. Aspiró lenta pero profundamente el dulce aroma del cuello del chico bajo él y sonrió.

- crees que ya puedas moverte?- preguntó quedamente y Kai supo que hasta ahí había llegado su oportunidad, así que se levantó cuidadosamente y dejó al otro chico sentarse, sin embargo aún seguía muy cerca suyo.

- que averiguaste?- preguntó después de un rato de incómodo silencio.

- no mucho… - dijo mirando atentamente como el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja y luego una expresión molesta apareció en su rostro.

- casi te mueres y no averiguaste nada importante?!-

- yo no dije eso-

- hablé…- comenzó dudando un poco si el mencionarle a Yuriy su platica con Kiril sería lo indicado.

- hablé con tu padre y me dijo que la razón por la que no te despertó fue que todos murieron- el pelirrojo asintió con un poco de tristeza, lo que le decía Kai era la confirmación de lo que había pensado.

- también……también hablé con Kiril- el ojiazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharle decir ese nombre.

- Ki…Kiril?...cómo sabes de él?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

- qué sucedió?, el dijo que te culpabas de algo, de qué?- le preguntó con seriedad.

- no quiero hablar de eso- se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se levantó alejándose de Kai.

- cómo murió?- preguntó observándolo detenidamente mas la pregunta no fue respondida ya que el pelirrojo había salido del cuarto con paso presuroso.

Kai intentó ponerse de pie y solo lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo ya que su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse entumido. Gruñó con molestia.

- es normal que sienta esto?-

- _sí_…- respondió la voz de su guardiana.

- Dranzer…-

- _si es por lo de mi hermana, no lo sabía, así que debes tener más cuidado a la hora de llamarme_- Kai se tiró en su cama y se acomodó.

- tengo mucho sueño…-dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando despertó el reloj indicaba poco más de las cinco de la mañana, después de darse un baño salió de su cuarto para comer algo, su ceja se levantó a modo de duda cuando observó que extrañamente el pomo de su puerta estaba destrozado. Sonrió y bajó a esperara que Yuriy despertara.

- a donde vas?- le preguntó abriendo los ojos y observándolo desde el sillón donde reposaba

- voy por mis cosas- dijo el pelirrojo con sencillez mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

- te acompaño- se puso de pie y se le acercó sonriendo levemente.

Tocó el timbre y se alejó un poco de la puerta mirando de reojo a Kai que se encontraba a su lado. Unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió.

- Tala!!- Kiyomi abrió completamente la puerta dejándolos pasar.

- estábamos preocupados por la forma en la que te fuiste en la noche!...Hiwatari- kun que bueno verlo de nuevo!!- dijo sonriéndole.

- vine por mis cosas, espero que no está molestando- explicó el chico.

- claro que no!, necesitas que te ayude?- Tala le sonrió a Kiyomi.

- gracias pero no es necesario……y Daniel?- Kai frunció el ceño a la sola mención del nombre.

- en su cuarto, si me necesitas solo llámame- Tala asintió y se encaminó a empacar con Kai detrás de el.

- tienes que seguirme a donde vaya?, es incómodo-

- no tengo nada más que hacer-

- como sea, terminemos con esto…- susurró entrando al cuarto que antes había ocupado.

- Tala!!- llamó un chico de cabello negro corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

- sabía que había escuchado tu voz!- se volteó hacia Kai.

- …tú quien eres?-

- lo mismo quisiera saber de ti- le respondió retadoramente, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Después de mirar la acción del chico, Kai y Daniel se observaron entre si con enojo.

- y bien?-

- yo pregunté primero- Daniel lo observó detenidamente.

- no me digas que eres el tal Hiwatari…-

- hn…-

- no imaginaba que fueras así…-

- así cómo?- preguntó intrigado y molesto por la manera en la que Daniel le había hablado.

- …así…- dijo y dio la vuelta, tocó la puerta y sonrió.

- Tala, puedo pasar?-

- claro- se escuchó. El pelinegro se apuró a entrar y cerrar la puerta de nuevo antes de que Kai siquiera reaccionara.

"quien demonios se cree este tipo?!"

- te ves mucho mejor, me alegra- escuchó Kai tras la puerta.

- lamento haberme ido de esa manera pero…había algo que tenía que hacer…-

- no te preocupes, no tienes porque darme alguna explicación, pero…-

Se quedó callado y Kai se acercó más.

- ya que no pudiste terminar tú comida estaba pensando que tal vez hoy podríamos…ir a cenar a algún lugar…- los ojos de Kai se abrieron enormemente.

- si, no tengo nada que hacer, le dijiste a Kiyomi?-

- bueno no… yo quiero que solo seamos nosotros dos…-

" QUÉ?! Dile que no, dile que no!"

- qué dices?-

- sí, sí tú quie…- no pudo continuar porque Kai había entrado de golpe.

- no puede ir, hoy va a salir conmigo!- asombrado el ojiazul se quedó unos momentos en silencio mientras Kai caminaba y poniéndose a su lado lo abrazó por la cintura.

- que estás haciendo!!- cuando regresó en sí le gritó sonrojado y empujándolo para que lo soltara.

- es muy maleducado escuchar tras la puerta señor Hiwatari- dijo Daniel.

- cuando hablamos sobre salir?!- Kai se quedó en silencio y Daniel sonrió triunfante.

- cielos Kai actúas muy extraño!- dijo y tomando su maleta y su espada salió.

- un placer conocerlo- mencionó el pelinegro y siguió a Tala.

" Dranzer, no sabes de algún hechizo que pueda utilizar contra ese sujeto?"

_- a que te refieres?-_

- olvídalo…- gruñó.

Esperó a que Tala entrara a su casa para cerrar la puerta, el chico le mandó una mirada molesta y se detuvo frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

- que fue lo que sucedió?-

- de que hablas?- respondió como si no supiera a lo que se refería..

- no se que tanto te molesta, Daniel es una buena persona!! Y no tiene nada de malo que salga con él!-

- ese tipo?, ese tipo es un idiota!!-

- EL IDIOTA ERES TÚ!!- le gritó molesto y se marchó rumbo a su cuarto. Tocaron la puerta principal.

- QUÉ QUIERE!!- gritó Kai al abrir.

- fiuu…… no te va muy bien con Tala, eh?- dijo Bryan despreocupadamente mientras entraba.

- que demonios haces tú aquí!!-

- vamos Kai hace tiempo que no venía, es obvio que me preocupe por mi querido amigo!!... aunque como veo las cosas están peor que antes- dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Bryan…-

- tranquilo! Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con el impetuoso pelirrojo…-

- no necesito de tu ayuda para nada!!-

- no? Pero si ese Daniel ya se te adelantó!...ya me imagino la escena... una cena romántica a la luz de la luna y las velas, un buen vino y al final de la cita mirar como unas copas de más hacen que un bello tinte rojo aparezca en las blancas mejillas de Tala, una oportunidad inaprovechable para tomarlo entre los brazos y besarlo hasta que el aire se acabe de los pulmones, tirarlo en una cama, desvestirlo lentamente escuchando sus pequeños suspiros y después…-

- CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!!- le gritó sonrojado y regañándose a si mismo por imaginar todo lo que Bryan decía pero con el y Yuriy de protagonistas.

- oh! Justo en la parte más interesante, por lo menos deberías dejarme imaginarlo- dijo con desilusión en un suspiro.

- eres un depravado…- Bryan sonrió lascivamente.

- el punto es que perdiste-

- hn…ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia-

- como quieras…por cierto! Te traje algo- y con velocidad sacó una delgada pulsera de oro con una piedra amatista colgante y se la colocó a Kai.

- que es esta cosa?- dijo acercando su mano con la clara intención de quitarse el objeto. Bryan lo detuvo.

- vamos Kai! Es un regalo! No siempre dices que nunca te agradezco por lo que haces?- cansinamente el ojirojos suspiró derrotado.

- hn…- el mayor sonrió y bostezó.

- pareces cansado…- mencionó Kai notando las grandes ojeras del otro.

- sí, creo que debo dejar de salir tanto…-

- pero basta de hablar de mi, que vas a hacer con lo de la cita?- Kai miró hacia las escaleras y después de sonreír maliciosamente miró a Bryan.

- tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?-

- uh?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- estúpido Kai…- murmuró mirando discretamente por todos lados intentando ver en donde se encontraba, sin embargo no habían rastros de él.

- como si me importara que él no este…- comprobando que la presencia del protegido de Dranzer no se encontraba tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió.

- bien…haya va…sigue haciendo tu trabajo Black Dranzer…- sacó su celular.

- Bryan…ya llegaste?...no me interesa, cuando llegue quiero que estés ahí!- dijo y colgó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- te gusta el lugar?- preguntó sonriente mientras le ayudaba a Tala a quitarse el abrigo.

- sí, es…acogedor- los condujeron por el restaurante hasta llegar a un lugar con unas pocas mesas al aire libre, la luna brillaba bellamente en el cielo estrellado.

- siempre te ves bien pero hoy…te ves hermoso…- se sonrojó por el comentario.

- …ese sujeto no pierde el tiempo…- murmuró sacando su celular y mandando velozmente un mensaje. Minutos después hizo una llamada.

- ya ordenaron, es momento de que traigas tu trasero…-

- tienes que probar el vino de aquí! Bueno, ya pasó tiempo desde la última vez que vine pero supongo que todavía estará excelente!- la sonrisa de Tala paso a una expresión incrédula.

- Kai?- Daniel volteó el rostro y se encontró con el susodicho entrando a donde ellos estaban.

- pero que coincidencia no?- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- coincidencia?- murmuró Daniel.

- claro, Bryan me invita a una comida de disculpa por su estupidez y que encuentro?-

- es…estupidez?- susurró Bryan tras Kai con un pequeño tic de enfado en el ojo, pero cuando con sorpresa Tala dio con el con la mirada lo saludó con la mano mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

- encuentro a Ivanov con…este- completó, tanto Daniel como Tala lo miraron con enfado.

- pero no quiero interrumpirlos, tan solo quería pasar a saludar- y al finalizar de hablar se fue a sentar con el pelilavanda.

- yo no se nada de esto- se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

- no te preocupes, ya lo sé…-

- no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto… no puedo creer que yo te esté ayudando a hacer esto!-le dijo Bryan observando la alegre expresión de Kai.

- me lo debes, recuerdas?-

- …por qué a mi?!... pero ni creas que yo voy a pagar la comida!- le informó mientras llamaba a un camarero.

Observó al ojiazul quien aunque trataba de ignorarlo de vez en cuando lo miraba involuntariamente. Kai sonrió y cuando Daniel comenzó a comer lo que le habían llevado, en el momento adecuado hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano y una minúscula bola de fuego fue a estallar contra el platillo haciendo que este salpicara al pelinegro.

- por qué sonríes tanto?- preguntó Bryan mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de carne.

- calla y sigue tragando…- le respondió aún sonriente.

Tras una serie de pequeños accidentes relacionados con el fuego Daniel pidió la cuenta y solo hubo pagado se marchó con Tala.

- que maleducados… ni siquiera se despidieron…- sacó su billetera y asentó un fajo de billetes en la mesa.

- nos vemos Bryan- se levantó.

- los vas a seguir?, sabes, eso se llama obsesión!!-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"je, al final no van a ir a otro lugar…"

Daniel hablaba con Yuriy quien estaba en la entrada de la mansión de Kai y tras unos breves momentos de plática el ojinegro sonrió y acercándose le dio al pelirrojo un dulce beso en la mejilla, que para el gusto de Kai tardó demasiado.

- desgraciado…- farfulló ocultándose tras un árbol ya que el chico comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Observó a Daniel hasta que se perdió a la distancia. Sonrió dando la vuelta pero se quedó helado al notar el rostro del ojiazul frente a él y su expresión no era para nada amigable.

- eres un idiota…-

- Yu…Yuriy…-

- por qué me seguiste?, por qué le hiciste eso a Daniel??-

- a que te refieres?-

- crees que soy un estúpido? No puedo creer que Dranzer te ayudara en algo así!!-

" en realidad no quiso…"

- dime algo!! Acaso hice algo que te molestara y te estás vengando?? O fue Daniel el que te hizo algo?, dímelo por que no lo entiendo!!- Kai dio un paso con decisión.

- sí, el me hizo algo!- Tala se extrañó.

- qué te hizo?- Kai lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

- trató de alejarte de mí…- después de un silencio de sorpresa Tala sonrió con picardía.

- estás celoso de Daniel?- le preguntó curioso. Kai lo tomó por sorpresa cuando acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó.

- por supuesto que estoy celoso, tu primera cita debía de ser conmigo- el corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus mejillas quedaron aún más rojas que con el frío.

- no fue una cita, además, que yo recuerde nunca me invitaste a salir…- susurró dejándose abrazar mas no correspondiendo el gesto. Kai lo separó de si alzando la mano levemente, después de concentrarse unos segundos llamas comenzaron a salir de sus dedos hasta formar una rosa de fuego.

- saldrías conmigo?- preguntó con seriedad acercando la mano al chico.

- así que has mejorado en tu entrenamiento…- mencionó Tala tocando la flor que inmediatamente quedó convertida en hielo y fue atrapada ágilmente por sus manos.

- saldrías conmigo?- repitió Kai.

- no se porque debería salir con un idiota como tú…- contestó sonriente y Kai lo imitó.

- porque soy rico, atractivo, inteligente…- Tala rió interrumpiéndolo.

- ah si? Pues yo soy un principe!... bueno, tal vez te de una oportunidad- dijo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión.

- cierto, además de que me debes el pomo de la puerta de mi cuarto…-

- el pomo?-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- eso es todo verdad?-

- te dije que iba a estar bien no? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

finishité!! Jeje próximo capitulo: la cita!! Se cuidan, suerte en sus exámenes y nos vemos!!

**Andy Galadrim**


	9. CITA

Ahora que leo el capitulo espero que no me haya quedado aburrido u

Ahora que leo el capitulo espero que no me haya quedado aburrido u.u ya no se nada…PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! n.n muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!! ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS A: GabZ, H.fanel.K, Sasaku Aiken, Hio Ivanov, VaLe, Rin y Aika Mizaki por sus reviews!

**--DESCUBRIMIENTOS--**

Por: **Andy Galadrim**

CAPITULO NUEVE: "CITA"

Apenas había tenido conciencia al despertar una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, lanzó las sabanas y se levantó con energía, pensó en lo que más le gustaría al pelirrojo, tal vez una ida al cine? Una caminata por el parque?...negó con la cabeza,…una cena?

_- pareces una adolescente enamorada en su primera cita…-_

- no importa lo que me digas, el día de hoy nada puede molestarme-

- _el lunes regresas a la escuela no?_-

- si, debería inscribir a Yuriy y hacer que deje de trabajar-

_- Tus compañeros y compañeras estarán encantados de conocerlo…-_

- cállate…- dijo bajando las escaleras.

Se había levantado antes que el pelirrojo así que cuando este bajó lo invitó a desayunar, platicaron de temas casuales pero decidieron (ante la insistencia de Yuriy ya que Kai quería ir a buscarlo) que su cita comenzaría cuando terminara su trabajo en casa de los Kasugai.

_- quieres que te diga como se conocieron Kiril y __Yuriy?...-_

- como todos los hermanos no?- exclamó burlesco mientras cerraba la reja. 

_- no, quieres saber? Solo te daré una oportunidad…- _

- Yuriy me lo dirá algún día-

- …_tal vez, aunque quien sabe cuando…-_

-…-

_- no?__ bueno…pero cuando me pidas que te lo diga no te diré nada…-_

- de acuerdo!! Cuéntame- la guardiana rió complacida y de un momento a otro todo alrededor de Kai comenzó a distorsionarse, cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad estaba rodeado de árboles, había anochecido y todo estaba cubierto de nieve.

-_ bienvenido a mis recuerdos!-_ dijo alegremente la guardiana. Kai se dio la vuelta.

Acurrucado contra un frondoso árbol un pequeño al cual enseguida reconoció como Kiril temblaba violentamente de frío.

- oye!- escuchó y al girar el rostro un Yuriy de 13 años se acercó al niño.

- Yu…- comenzó a decir Kai.

- _sht!...- _lo reprendió Black Dranzer lo que hizo que molesto frunciera el ceño.

- qué haces aquí? Estás perdido?- preguntó agachándose y tocando el rostro del castaño quien lo miró un poco lloroso.

- claro que no!- respondió orgulloso mientras se levantaba para encarar al pelirrojo quien tan solo sonrió y quitándose un abrigo con capucha se lo colocó al pequeño.

- me llamo Tala, si no estás perdido que haces aquí congelándote?- Kiril bajó la cabeza.

- no quiero volver a mi casa…- susurró.

- eh?-

- mis papás se van a molestar cuando se enteren de que quemé la alfombra de mi cuarto! –

- de seguro fue un accidente, pero es muy peligroso que juegues con fuego-

- a mi mamá le encantaba! Tenía unas flores rojas y unas azules…-

- mmm…en mi casa hay una alfombra parecida, si prometes no volver a jugar con fuego las intercambiaremos y tus papás no notaran nada-

- en verdad!!-

- claro! Donde vives?- le preguntó poniéndose de pie y tomando a Kiril de la mano. Kai los siguió.

- en un castillo, por allá- dijo señalando hacia la dirección por la que había venido Yuriy. Se detuvieron.

- que pasa?-

- yo también vivo en ese castillo…-

- de verdad? Que bien! Nunca te había visto…puedes ir a jugar a mi cuarto cuando quieras!-

- eres hijo de Mijail?- preguntó. El niño se rió.

- claro que no! ni siquiera se que hace ese sujeto, vive con nosotros pero solo lo veo cuando comemos y cuando se va a dormir a su cuarto- Yuriy se agachó de nuevo y miró los rojizos ojos de Kiril. El frío aire le movió su sedoso cabello.

- cómo se llaman tus papás?-

- Grigoriy y mamá…-

- Valya?-

- sip, Cómo sabes el nombre de mi mamá? trabajas en el castillo?-

- no, la mía también se llama así…-

- no me digas que eres el que vive en el cuarto de arriba!- gritó con emoción y el otro solo pudo asentir. Kiril lo abrazó con alegría.

- hermano! Mamá dijo que un día iba a conocerte!! Creí que nunca llegaría ese día! – Yuriy le devolvió el abrazo.

" cómo pudieron ocultarle que tenía un hermano?"

- pero mamá no me dijo que te llamabas Tala-

- no, soy…… Yuriy-

- exacto! No me digas!... Mamá también te cuenta esa historia?-

- me la contaba…- murmuró abrazando más fuertemente al niño.

- hermano? Qué sucede?...-

- _deberían agradecerme, si yo no le hubiera dicho a Kiril las palabras…jamás se hubieran conocido…-_

"tú fuiste la que le dijo que incendiara la alfombra!!"

- _el niño estaba aburrido así que...- _Kai negó levemente con la cabeza mientras las imágenes comenzaban a difuminarse. Se sentó pensativamente en la entrada de su mansión, miró la nieve mientras prometía hacer lo posible para que el pelirrojo fuera feliz, ya había sufrido demasiado.

- de que cuento hablaban, por qué le dijo que se llamaba Tala cuando en verdad se llama Yuriy?- preguntó a su guardiana.

- _cuando era pequeño la reina siempre le contaba al príncipe que las personas tenían dos nombres, el verdadero y el que todos conocían, y que uno no debe nunca decir su verdadero nombre porque alguien con malas intenciones y poderes mágicos podía controlar su voluntad…- _comenzó a explicarle Dranzer.

-_ de hecho solo los reyes y el pequeño príncipe lo llamaban por su nombre verdadero…y ahora tú…- _Kai bajó el rostro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando entró a la mansión había estado esperando que Kai estuviera ahí, listo para recibirlo, pero no había sido así, frunció el ceño.

- _tal vez salió a comprar comida…-_

sí, tal vez! y dando un último vistazo a su alrededor se fue a bañar. Cuando salió alertó sus sentidos por si podía escuchar algo en alguna parte de la mansión pero simplemente todo estaba en silencio.

- que demonios le sucede a Kai?- murmuró con molestia mientras se terminaba de vestir.

acaso se le olvidó?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y enseguida un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y naranjas le impidió el paso, pestañeó confundido, el rostro de Kai ocupó el lugar de las flores con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

- eh…- al no saber que decir tan solo cerró la puerta tras de sí. El ojirubí le extendió el ramo y él con duda e incredulidad lo tomó.

- espera…tengo algo mejor- dijo Kai tomando un largo paquete que estaba asentado contra la pared y se lo dio al chico. Yuriy colocó las flores en una mesilla cercana y tomó el paquete. No pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando vio el contenido.

- es…- se rió de nuevo.

- es muy bella- completó sacado de la caja la hermosa y fina espada con adornos de filigrana de oro blanco.

- que bueno que te haya gustado porque me costó mucho dinero- le dijo Kai con una amplia sonrisa.

- oh cállate Kai!!- exclamó sonriente. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- no que no ibas a comerlas? Te las gastaste solo-

- no se de que me hablas…- dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla y llevándose otra palomita a la boca.

- ahora déjame escuchar…-

- solo lo decía por que no dejarás espacio para el helado- Yuriy lo miró.

- que diablos es eso?- Kai se levantó después de hacerle una señal de que esperara.

- oye Kai!! Estás seguro que esa criatura no fue hecha con magia? Se ve muy real!- le gritó comiendo las últimas palomitas.

- toma- dijo Kai mientras le daba un vaso y una cuchara, Yuriy miró dentro del vaso y le mandó una pequeña mirada a Kai pero al verlo comer lo mismo que el tenía se llevó el helado a la boca.

-…-

- y?...-

- no está mal…-

Media hora y dos vasos de helado después la película había terminado.

- no me dirás que no te aburriste cuando estuviste con el tipo ese-

- se llama Daniel! Y no, no me aburrí- le contestó acomodándose un poco más en el largo y cómodo sillón.

- supongo que tienes razón…fue muy divertido cuando comenzó a incendiarse su servilleta…- comentó sonriendo con satisfacción al recordar.

- no fue gracioso, pudo haberle pasado algo!- dijo pero aún así sonrió. Se calló un momento.

- gracias, yo…nunca conocí a muchas personas y luego me encerraron en mi cuarto con mi maestro como el único contacto humano…- bajó la mirada un momento.

- aparte de Kiril y Wolfborg, nadie más demostró tener algún tipo de aprecio hacia mi así que…gracias- terminó de hablar y observó detenidamente a Kai quien en silencio solo se aproximó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dejó que su barbilla reposara en el hombro de Kai. Después de un momento Yuriy comenzó a hablar en un ligero y nostálgico murmullo.

- pasó unos meses después de que cumpliera diecisiete años, Boris había sido divisado en las cercanías del bosque que estaba detrás del castillo, todos estaban muy nerviosos, nunca había escuchado tanto alboroto, Mijail me dijo que no habían encontrado algo que asegurara el fin del hechicero así que comenzaron los preparativos para un viaje al reino Thinder donde habían estado abasteciendo de poderosa magia un sarcófago para que yo pudiera sobrevivir y que quedara alguna oportunidad…- sintió como Kai le acariciaba el cabello con lentitud.

- no había podido salir por las noches así que hacia unos días que no veía a Kiril, creí que estaba a salvo, pero me equivoqué, el día de mi partida vi a mi madre llorar…había envejecido tanto…a una criada se le escapó su preocupación por mi hermano, me confesó que había desaparecido en la noche y que horas más tarde llegó un mensaje de Boris pidiendo que le cediera mis poderes a cambio de la vida de Kiril…- las mangas de Kai se arrugaron bajo sus manos.

- ellos no me permitían ir así que tuve que dejarlos inconscientes, cuando encontré al hechicero tenía a Kiril encerrado con viento-

_-hermano!!-_ _la barrera a su alrededor se redujo aún más._

- _así que el principito mayor decidió venir…-_

_- desgraciado déjalo ir!!-_

- dijo que había envenenado a Kiril, que él era el único que tenía el antídoto y apuntándole con una espada me gritó que dijera el hechizo que le daría mi poder-

- _no se lo des!!- gritó recibiendo al instante una cuchillada en el brazo derecho. _

- sabía que no debía dárselo pero no podía dejar que mi hermano muriera- dijo en un murmullo.

_- de acuerdo, pero__ no le hagas más daño!!- _

- acepté lo que me pedía y comencé a recitar, pero cuando miré a Kiril me dirigía una triste sonrisa de ánimo mientas movía los labios con rapidez y antes de que yo entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo de sus ojos salió una energía en forma de un ave de plumas negras y rojas-

- _KIRIL NO!!-_

_- hermano…-_

_- maldito mocoso!!-_

-los magos y los soldados llegaron para tratar de contener a Boris pero lo único que me importaba era mi hermano, muriendo ante mis ojos y yo no pudiendo hacer nada, traté de ir hacia él pero llegó mi padre y me lo impidió-

- _eres un inconsciente!- le gritó mandándolo a la fría nieve con un golpe en la mejilla._

_- no desperdicies el sacrificio de tu hermano y vete con los magos!!- miró sorprendido a su padre y después a Kiril que continuaba sin levantarse, Boris, aunque se defendía divisó la escena. Sonrió._

_-_ Cuando dejas libre a tu guardián la muerte es inevitable, pero le quedaba tiempo!, aun estaba vivo!...y no pude estar con el- sintió un nudo en el estómago y retuvo las lágrimas.

- Boris se le acercó y lo acuchilló y no pude hacer nada!! Fue mi culpa, si hubiera sido más fuerte y rápido!! Si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido no habría salido a buscarme y no habría muerto así!!- sollozó dejando salir las cristalinas lágrimas, por fin descargando la tristeza que le apisonaba el alma desde la muerte de su pequeño hermano, poco a poco se calmó y Kai lo separó de sí para secarle las húmedas mejillas con delicadeza.

- no te culpes, tu hermano no lo hace, me lo dijo y solo está interesado en que no sufras, como yo, por eso prometí que te cuidaría–

- yo puedo cuidarme solo- dijo con un ligero sonrojo y sintiendo un enorme peso menos en su corazón, Kiril no lo odiaba.

- gracias por escucharme…-

- gracias por contarme- sonrieron.

- tu hermanito es igual de orgulloso y prepotente que tu- le comentó.

- oye!!- reclamó limpiándose las lágrimas con su manga.

- pero así te prefiero- acomodó el pelirrojo cabello.

- Yuriy tu me gustas mucho, en verdad, me encantas…- murmuró deslizando las manos por el cuello del pelirrojo hasta posarlas en sus mejillas y lentamente acercar el rostro del chico hacia el suyo, una última mirada le comprobó que Yuriy había cerrado los ojos expectante. El sonido de su celular causó que se separaran y con molestia Kai contestó.

- Qué!!-

- Kai!!, que bueno que contestas! ……yo l…lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento!- comenzó a hablar Bryan de manera alterada.

- sí, laméntalo mucho por que acabas de interrumpir algo muy…-

- ESPERA Y ESCÚCHAME!! Mañana en la mañana iré para allá y te contaré todo!! Yo lo arreglaré, no te preocupes!!... y Tala es una buena persona, no lo dudes!! Ah! lo olvidaba! Debes…!!-

- de que demonios estás…!! Bryan?- Yuriy lo observaba silencioso, el peliplatinado había hablado tan alto que había escuchado la conversación y al igual que Kai no entendía nada.

- Bryan cada vez está más demente…- murmuró captando por fin la mirada del otro.

- dijo que mañana te diría no?- indicó y después de unos momentos de silencio en los que ninguno se decidió a continuar con lo que Bryan había interrumpido, Tala miró el reloj y se puso de pie.

- ya es tarde…- le sonrió a Kai tomando el traste ahora vacío de palomitas.

- buenas noches Kai- y con caminar elegante se marchó.

Dejó recargar su espalda pesadamente en el sillón y suspiró frustrado después de ver marcharse al chico, por el silencio a su alrededor pudo escuchar claramente el ruido que hacía el pelirrojo en la cocina y después los calmados pasos de éste comenzando a desaparecer por la escalera. Frunció el ceño.

"ah no! esto no se va a terminar así!!"

Con paso apurado se dirigió a la habitación del ojiazul donde lo vio a punto de entrar a la misma.

- Yuriy!- lo llamó para que se detenga.

- si?-

- en esta época las citas tienen que terminar con un beso- le dijo y Tala rió burlonamente.

- que bueno que yo no soy de esta época verdad?- se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como Kai trataba de ocultar su desconcierto.

- que duermas bi…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Kai lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo a sí y con su mano libre tomó su rostro para plantarle un beso.

Lo había tomado por sorpresa así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo cerró los ojos dejando que los experimentados labios de Kai capturaran los suyos abriéndose camino sin obstáculos mientras sensualmente recorría con su lengua cualquier rincón de su boca, sus brazos habían quedado atrapados entre el pecho de Kai así que cuando los descruzó los deslizó lentamente hasta rodear el cuello del ojirubí y acercarlo aún más, tratando de devolver el beso de la misma forma en la que lo recibía.

Se alejaron unos instantes para recuperar un poco de aire y poder comenzar con un segundo beso en donde el inexperto de Yuriy demostraba que aprendía rápido y repetía lo mismo que antes había hecho Kai, sintiéndose estremecer por las agradables sensaciones que aumentaban a cada instante que el beso se intensificaba.

Kai se separó de él unos milímetros antes de comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su acalorada mejilla y después ir bajando por su cuello sintiendo los estremecimientos que ocasionaba en el otro al mordisquearle tenuemente la piel.

- es…espera…- murmuró con la respiración un poco agitada e inconscientemente echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y en respuesta Kai lo apretó todavía más hacia su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a jugar lentamente con el lóbulo de su oreja produciéndole al otro chico un fuerte escalofrío. Yuriy colocó las manos en los hombros de Kai mientras lo empujaba sutilmente.

- que ocurre?- preguntó, levemente molesto por la interrupción y sin soltar al pelirrojo.

- vas demasiado rápido!- aseguró. Reacio Kai se apartó por completo.

- ahora sí, buenas noches- dijo un poco aturdido. Kai lo detuvo del brazo.

- antes, quiero saber, que sientes por mi?...- preguntó expectante.

- yo…- respiró hondo para calmar un poco su agitada respiración, no había razón por la cual no podía revelarle a Kai lo que sentía por el, verdad?

- estoy enamorado de ti- Kai sonrió instantáneamente mientras que el príncipe se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y se metió a su habitación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recién se había acostado y ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido, sacudió un poco la cabeza y estiró la mano hasta tomar la espada que Kai le había regalado, comenzó a estudiarla detenidamente, en verdad era muy hermosa, de pronto notó que tenía una pequeña inscripción "para el hermoso príncipe de hielo"

- ese idiota…- murmuró sonriente.

Los toquidos en la puerta lo sorprendieron, quién sería?, quien fuera el tenía demasiado sueño como para que le importase, así que deseando que Kai atendiera pronto dejó en su lugar la espada y se acomodó entre su sábana.

- maldición…- bajó las escaleras y abrió.

- que demonios quieres ahora Bryan?!- gritó molesto por la interrupción de su intento de sueño.

- oh! Eres un adivino? Como supiste que era yo?- preguntó sonriente.

- solo un estúpido como tú vendría a esta hora!, que demonios quieres? No fue suficiente interrumpirnos con tu llamada!!-

- entonces estabas con Tala?! Simplemente perfecto! Arreglaron sus diferencias?, no sabes cuanto me deleita… lamento si te asusté con mi llamada pero de pronto me di cuanta de lo importante que Tala es para ti y quería venir y arreglar las cosas para que nuestro amigo pelirrojo dejara de estar molesto y que pudieran estar juntos…-

- solo cállate…-

- claro, últimamente me siento muy cansado hasta para discutir contigo- comentó sonriendo todavía más.

- así que buenas noches- dijo pasando de largo a Kai y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- Kai lo miró con duda.

- a donde crees que vas?-

- a dormir por supuesto- el ojirubí entrecerró los ojos esperando que el pelirrojo tuviera cerrada su puerta con llave ya que al seguir a Bryan notó que se encerraba en el cuarto al lado de la habitación del ojiazul.

- mantén controladas tus hormonas porque si te atreves a tocar a Tala yo mismo te mato- amenazó lo suficientemente alto para que Bryan lo escuchara y después se encerró en el otro cuarto contiguo al de Yuriy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- hermano, ayúdame!!- gritó Kiril mientras el corría hacia el. El castaño estaba encadenado.

- Kiril!! No tengas miedo yo voy a ayudarte!!-

- hermano!!- lo llamó de nuevo.

- Wolfborg! Por qué no puedo usar mis poderes? Wolfborg?!-

- hermano!- de la nada, Boris apareció y con una sádica sonrisa comenzó a golpear al niño en el rostro.

- NO, DÉJALO!!- Boris aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad.

- NO!!- gritó levantándose con la respiración agitada. Kai entró de golpe.

- TE DIJE QUE NO TE…!!- miró a Tala y éste lo miró a él. El pelirrojo se cubrió el rostro sin importarle la extraña entrada de Kai.

- creí que Bryan, tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó acercándosele.

- sí…-

Wolfborg? llamó mentalmente.

Wolfborg!!

Wolfborg qué sucede??

WOLFBORG!!

_- si?...-_

_ por que no me despertaste?_

- me dormí…-

_mmm…supongo que estamos muy estresados… _sintió una mano tocar su rostro.

- ya estás mejor?- asintió.

- no es nada, solo que hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla, eh…que haces aquí?- preguntó alejándose un poco ya que Kai solo llevaba puesto un pantalón y eso lo perturbaba un poco.

- me preocupé y lo lamento pero no voy a irme hasta que sepa que estarás bien- Tala se rió.

- ya estoy bien, así que puedes irte- Kai se levantó y paseó un poco por la habitación.

- no creo…dormiré aquí para evitar problemas- aseguró mientras se sentaba en un sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas. Tala lo miró dudoso.

- o prefieres que duerma contigo…?-

- no por que te haya dicho lo que siento quiere decir que puedas aprovecharte de eso así que un movimiento en falso y probaré que tan filosa es la espada que me regalaste- Kai sonrió satisfecho.

- de acuerdo- dijo y cruzó sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

No es que no confiara en Kai pero sentía un enorme nerviosismo al saber que estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación. Así que a diferencia de Kai quien dormía placidamente, bueno, lo más placidamente que podía en el sillón, él dormitaba por momentos. Volvió a abrir los ojos después de haber dormido como media hora y miró a Kai.

Se levantó ya que la oscuridad no le permitía distinguir claramente al ojirubí, cuando estuvo frente a él se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa, Kai se veía tan tranquilo y tierno. No estaría mal si se acomodara junto a él, verdad? Tan solo iban a dormir…

Una vez que se hubo sentado se acurrucó al lado de Kai en el pequeño sillón, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, Kai semi despertó y sonriendo abrazó al pelirrojo, acomodándolo mejor a su cuerpo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos cerrándolos enseguida tratando de desperezarse, se sentía tan cómodo que se giró en los brazos que en ningún momento dejaron de abrazarlo por la cintura, se arrimó lo más que pudo al cálido cuerpo frente a él y suspiró. Abrió los ojos de golpe distinguiendo al instante el pecho desnudo de Kai, pero no se movió.

- duermes demasiado…- murmuró Kai.

- cállate si no quieres que me levante!- dijo en un tono molesto ya sin importarle como había llegado a la cama y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- de acuerdo- respondió abrazándolo más fuerte. Pasaron algunos minutos.

- si detienes tú mano haré como que nada pasó y no saldrás gravemente herido-

- no se de que hablas…- dijo con diversión mientras con la mano dentro de la parte superior de la pijama del chico acariciaba con lentitud la tersa y nívea piel a su paso.

- cómo fue que te pasó esto?- preguntó acariciando con más delicadeza una cicatriz de 4 cm. Que estaba en uno de los costados del chico.

- parte de un entrenamiento- contestó con simpleza.

- debía aprender a desviar la magia que se encarga de sanar las heridas- la mano de Kai viajó ahora hacia el plano vientre que se contrajo con su toque.

- herida de espada- aseguró comprobando la presencia de otra cicatriz, un quejido de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el roce de los labios del pelirrojo en su pecho.

- la venganza es dulce…-

- puedes vengarte de mi cuando quieras- respondió mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para poder probar de nuevo los dulces y suculentos labios de Yuriy, quien dejó que Kai tomara el control y se dejó llevar por las caricias en su espalda, que lentamente iban descendiendo. Tocaron la puerta de la entrada. Kai gruñó en el beso.

"por qué Bryan no hace algo útil y abre!?" con insistencia el sonido continuó.

- tal vez deberías comprar perros…- mencionó cuando el mayor liberó su boca un momento.

- tan solo ignóralo- musitó dándole fugaces besos.

- QUE NO PIENSAN CALLAR ESA COSA?!- gritó Bryan a toda voz desde el dormitorio de al lado.

- también ignoro eso?- preguntó sonriendo, renuente Kai se levantó.

- ni se te ocurra levantarte porque voy a volver- le aseveró.

- Ja!- fue lo único que escuchó en respuesta seguido de la fricción de las sábanas, decidido a echar a quien estuviera molestando, Kai se encaminó a la entrada de la mansión.

- maldición…- farfulló escuchando aún los toquidos.

- lárguese de mi propiedad ahora!!- dijo desde que comenzó a abrir, y no se arrepintió cuando vio quien estaba ahí.

- como siempre, rebosante de amabilidad, señor Hiwatari- mencionó Daniel con una sonrisa.

- está Tala? Ya está despierto no?- preguntó y una idea instantánea se le cruzó a Kai por la mente. Cruzó los brazos mirando al pelinegro con superioridad.

- pues sí, ya estaba despierto cuando me levanté de nuestra cama- le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

noo!! Mi bebé se acaba T.T lloren conmigo!! No? bueno u.u lloraré sola, muy bien!! Mis pequeños protegidos quieren recuperar muy rápido el tiempo perdido XD jojojo. Como sea, dejen reviews por fa!!se cuidan y nos vemos!!

**Andy Galadrim**


End file.
